Estilhaços
by Lohrah
Summary: Depois de oito anos, a guerra acabou e a paz está sendo estabelecida. James Potter deveria se sentir feliz, ele deveria estar se acostumando assim como todo mundo estava fazendo. Ele está quebrado, no entanto, preso dentro de si mesmo. Então, assim que um garoto tímido e perspicaz entrou em sua vida, as coisas começaram a mudar, principalmente quando a mãe do menino apareceu.
1. Chapter 1

Ele fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, tentado a voltar para o seu sonho rotineiro, do qual nunca conseguia escapar. Nada mais invadia sua mente como aquelas imagens, o cabelo ruivo, os olhos verdes, o sorriso acolhedor... Em nenhum outro momento ele se sentia tão em casa. Em nenhum outro momento ele se sentia tão feliz, como se tudo o que aconteceu em sua vida não tivesse importância, como se aquele acidente não houvesse acontecido, como se não vivesse em tempos sombrios.

Quando ele acordou, anos atrás, confuso e sem reconhecer ninguém, seus "amigos" disseram que não havia tempo para explicações, eles estavam no meio de uma guerra. Ele sequer sabia seu nome e estava sendo intimado a lutar. Ele viu pessoas serem feridas, ainda usando trajes hospitalares, ele viu o homem que afirmou ser seu pai morrer. Ele viu a mulher, sua mãe, quebrar. Foi com fascínio que ele observou enquanto ela rompia em lágrimas, o desespero evidente, os dois rapazes ao redor dela, abraçando-a. Ele soube que tinham perdido um amigo também, mas ele não reconheceu quando lhe disseram o nome dele. Não havia dor e isso era errado. Onde estava seu pesar? A vontade de lutar? Onde estava a intimidade com pessoas que o conheciam tão bem, das quais ele não tinha nenhuma lembrança?

James Potter acordou, aos dezessete anos, um dia após a formatura, em um leito hospitalar, suas memórias perdidas. E, mesmo assim, ele teve que lutar contra um inimigo do qual não tinha nenhum conhecimento. Ele lutou, machucou e matou pessoas, ouvindo que elas eram ruins, que elas matavam inocentes. Ele também não estava matando? Se era por uma boa causa, então, tudo bem? Ao mesmo tempo, as pessoas tentaram encobrir o que aconteceu com ele. O velho com uma longa barba, seu ex-diretor, confessou que era perigoso se o inimigo soubesse sobre suas condições.

Nada nunca mais foi o mesmo. Ele se afeiçoou àqueles que estava ao seu redor. Se alguém lhe perguntasse, seu melhor amigo eram Sirius Black e Remus Lupin. Se alguém perguntasse, Peter morreu em combate. Se alguém perguntasse, seu pai faleceu em um ataque surpresa enquanto fazia de tudo para salvar a esposa. Se alguém perguntasse, ele era James Potter, auror treinado e eficiente, Hogwarts foi sua escola, ele adorava aprontar naquela época, foi monitor chefe, amigo leal e fiel. Sua comida favorita era canelone, embora atualmente ele adorasse mousse de chocolate; sua cor predileta era verde, mesmo que ele também amasse o vermelho.

Depois de anos de luta - oito, para ser exato - e com a queda de Voldemort dois anos atrás, após uma longa e exaustiva batalha na qual ele viu milhares de pessoas morrerem, inclusive sua mãe, a qual se recusou a ficar escondida e a salvo, ele poderia dizer que as coisas estavam se acalmando. Ainda havia perigo, é claro, mas todos os seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem estavam foragidos, sendo perseguidos e sem forças para continuar o legado que o mestre começara. James fazia questão de encontrá-los, afim de não deixar nem mesmo uma semente de loucura crescer novamente. Ele não queria ver mais batalhas. Ele estava tão cansado, tão vazio por dentro, tão oco. Dumbledore fizera um longo discurso sobre como seria difícil todos eles se readaptarem, mas que eles tinham que trabalhar, juntos, para vencer o mal e a loucura que ainda parecia envolver o mundo.

Depois de tantos anos, James finalmente conseguiu viver em uma casa. Ele tinha vivido como um nômade, seguindo as ordens de alguém, sempre com fome e cansado. Eles tinham que manter vigilância constante, como dizia seu superior, e isso se gravou em sua mente como se fosse um lema de vida. Os momentos em que eles se sentavam ao redor de uma fogueira, permitindo-se um pequeno momento de descontração, James se perguntava sobre seus amigos, onde eles poderiam estar. Ele gostaria de estar ao lado de Sirius, mas não era sempre possível, o rapaz tinha lutas específicas para travar. Dumbledore não queria Black em nenhuma missão que envolvesse sua família e Remus... Remus, como um lobisomem, tinha tarefas muito mais sombrias e perigosas, se isso fosse possível.

Ninguém estranhou o comportamento de James, o modo como era retraído e introspectivo. Guerras mudam as pessoas, ele ouvia todos dizer. E os colegas de escola que encontrou também não estranharam nada nem tentaram manter longas conversas. Ele não queria conversar. Tudo o que ele queria era fugir, sair de si mesmo, da sua incompreensão, do medo e da falta de vontade de lutar. Ele queria voltar para antes do acidente com o Salgueiro Lutador, antes de cair de uma altura de cinco metros e bater a cabeça. Seus amigos disseram que ele era feliz, principalmente naquele dia.

James finalmente abriu os olhos, acostumando-se com a escuridão. Ele se vestiu rapidamente, atirando um longo olhar para o corpo que ainda estava na cama. Ele não tinha relacionamentos, os poucos contatos que tiveram foram breves e crus. Não havia amor, não havia afeição ou conforto. Era mecânico, animal, um instinto básico. Ele não queria um relacionamento. Ele só queria ficar só.

Quando finalmente chegou em sua casa, sua atenção foi pega por uma nota fixada na geladeira. Ele não sabia porque tinham uma geladeira, mas Remus a tinha colocado lá, mesmo que ele não morasse ali e apenas visitasse. Ele ouviu a voz de Sirius assim que ficou de frente para a nota.

" _Ê garanhão, até que enfim! Estou esperando há séculos! Moony vem hoje para comemorarmos, não fuja_ " Não era o fim ainda, embora se passou uns dois minutos antes que a nota voltasse a rugir. " _Tem pizza na geladeira. E pare de olhar para mim desse jeito, jogue a nota fora. Te vejo mais tarde"._

James se permitiu um sorriso fraco. Sirius Black não o deixava sozinho para nada e, embora isso o irritasse um pouco, também amortecia os sentimentos mórbidos que o tomavam. Quando ele estava sentado no sofá, bebendo um uísque de fogo, ouvindo os dois rapazes falarem, era bom. Ele se permitia fechar os olhos e sorrir, algo agradável em seu peito. Era a mesma sensação de quando ele voava, no campo que eles tinham ao fundo, o vento batendo contra seu rosto, a emoção de estar lá em cima, entre as nuvens, como se fosse imortal. Como se nada de ruim existisse. Ele gostaria de viver desses momentos para sempre, mas eles eram raros. Muito raros.

Como a nota de Sirius havia rugido, ele encontrou os dois amigos no sofá, uma grade cheia de cerveja amanteigada. James fez uma careta para a bebida, ela era fraca demais para lhe provocar o amado entorpecimento. Ele tinha acabado de sair do banho e se trocou rapidamente sem lançar um olhar para o espelho. Ele nunca se olhava no espelho. Sirius estava rindo de algo que Remus dissera, embora lhe faltasse o antigo brilho. Ninguém era imune a uma guerra, principalmente a uma tão longa quanto a que eles haviam enfrentado. O rapaz moreno tinha o cabelo preso em um coque alto, ele nunca tinha o cabelo tão comprido e James se perguntou quando ele faria o favor de cortá-lo. Havia tatuagens também, mas James não gostava muito de vê-las, embora elas encobrissem algumas das cicatrizes que Sirius adquiriu ao longo desses oito anos.

Remus, por sua vez, tinha o mesmo cabelo desde sempre. Ele sempre parecia cansado e envelhecido, mesmo sendo tão jovem. James se surpreendeu quando sentiu preocupação o envolver, algum tempo atrás, quando viu Remus depois de meses. Ele o abraçou apertado, nem um pouco envergonhado pelas lágrimas que escaparam, ele não tinha percebido quanta falta havia sentido do outro. Após rápidas perguntas, trêmulas e atropeladas, James disse que o rapaz deveria ir morar com eles. Remus foi muito relutante no começo, devido a sua condição, mas desde que ele começou a tomar a poção, seus temores diminuíram. Embora James tenha se sentido feliz quando o amigo anunciou que fora chamado para ser professor em Hogwarts, ele também sentiu a perda. Felizmente, Remus vinha visitá-los sempre que possível.

_Você está horrível, Prongs. Quer uma?

James terminou de descer as escadas, ocupando o único banquinho que eles possuíam.

_Cerveja amanteigada? Eu acho que não, obrigado.

Ele precisava de algo mais forte e ele notou a troca de olhares entre os dois amigos. Ele sabia o que Remus iria dizer antes mesmo que o fizesse.

_Nós não queremos vê-lo ficar dependente, James - o loiro se inclinou para frente, tomando um gole da sua garrafa.

_Agradeça que não é suco de abóbora - Sirius brincou, nem um pouco temeroso da reação que James poderia exibir.

Aí estava, o ponto da questão, o lugar onde machucava. Eles o conheciam bem e isso era bom, mas também era ruim. James dizia que eles conheciam o velho James e ele não era mais esse cara. Ele era alguém sem rumo ou identidade. Ele não se sentia como James Potter.

Ele aceitou a cerveja no final das contas. Qualquer álcool era melhor do que nada. E, mais uma vez, ele ouviu alguma das histórias de quando eles estavam na escola. De quando eles não tinham nenhuma preocupação. James gostaria de se lembrar, ele gostaria de voltar, ele gostaria de ser o cara que Remus e Sirius esperavam que ele fosse. O cara que se tornou um animago ilegal para ajudar um amigo. O cara que acolheu um Black quando ele fugiu de casa. O cara que ajudou Pettigrew quando este foi encurralado por rapazes mais velhos. Ele não era mais esse cara e isso doía. Não apenas nele.

Mais tarde, com Sirius bêbado - ele era muito fraco para o álcool - a noite se desenrolou como sempre. Sirius iria gritar " _vigilância constante"_ de meia em meia hora, rindo muito em seguida, antes de se esgueirar pela casa, crente de que havia Comensais da Morte o perseguindo. No final de tudo isso, ele iria abraçar Remus e James com força, afirmando que ele os amava de todo o coração. Remus iria rir e abraçar o outro de volta, ignorando como James sempre ficara parecendo uma estátua. Ele não gostava muito de ser abraçado, outra diferença do seu outro eu, isso o deixava desconfortável.

Depois , eles iriam tentar jogar Quadribol, mas Sirius sempre desmaiava em cima da vassoura e Remus, rindo e com medo, iria fechar os olhos, tentando não olhar para baixo, mesmo que ele mal saísse do chão. James também fecharia os olhos, mas com um sentimento totalmente diferente. Ele gostaria de poder ficar ali para sempre, vendo o balançar das árvores, o pomo de ouro livre para ziguezaguear, o vento gelado no rosto, a sensação de vácuo sob os pés. Ele queria gritar. Alto, muito alto.

_Vigilância constante! - Sirius gritou do nada, sem mesmo abrir os olhos, voltando a roncar logo em seguida.

No dia seguinte, Remus foi embora depois de, mais uma vez, tentar puxar James para uma conversa sobre como ele estava se sentindo. Sirius foi chamado pelo Ministério. As missões não esperavam você se recuperar de uma ressaca aparentemente. James estava sozinho e ele não tinha nada para fazer. Nada, exceto... Dormir. Com uma sombra de um sorriso, ele andou até seu quarto e se escondeu no que deveria ser o closet. Deitado no chão, ele fechou os olhos, esperando.

 _~O~_

 _Ele a ouviu rir. Era alto, divertido e com uma leve fungada no fim. O riso dela o envolvia, mas ela estava tão longe, correndo dele. Ela olhava para trás de vez em quando, chamando-o com o dedo, um sorriso enorme em suas belas feições. Era embaçado, mas ele podia ver o seu vestido azul marinho. Ele podia ver seu cabelo escuro, vermelho alaranjado, ele podia ver o verde dos olhos brilhando mesmo a essa distância. Ela finalmente parou. Ela abriu os braços e o coração dele bateu alto. Ele corria, mas não saía do lugar. Ela o chamou pelo nome, sua voz harmoniosa e firme. Ela disse mais alguma coisa, ele não conseguiu entender. Ele só queria chegar até ela. Ele só precisava..._

Ele acordou, erguendo o tronco. Ele suava e suas mãos estava estendidas, esperando pelo momento em que ele finalmente conseguisse alcançá-la. James ignorou os quadros que zombavam dele, rindo de sua fraqueza, rindo da sua dor, do seu anseio. Sem mesmo pegar um casaco - era outono e estava frio - ele saiu de casa, sem mesmo ter um destino em mente.

Eles moravam em um bairro bruxo, um dentre tantos na vasta cidade londrina. Ele viu as lojas, mas não lhes deu nenhuma atenção, seus pensamentos voltados para o sonho que tivera. O mesmo. Realmente, ele deveria ser grato. James só tinha dois tipos de sonho, esse com a ruiva misteriosa e o outro, cheio de sangue, gritos e dor. Um, sempre à tarde, o outro; quando não havia mais claridade. Os pesadelos sempre vinham à noite, foi por isso que ele jogou um _abaffiato_ no quarto, sem querer que os rapazes soubessem. Ele não iria preocupá-los à toa.

Ele já tinha saído da parte bruxa, embora continuasse sem prestar atenção alguma, mesmo que normalmente ele observasse os trouxas com interesse. Eles eram estranhos e James os invejava. Invejava a ignorância. Ele sabia que houve um tempo em que era orgulhoso de ser um bruxo, mas, como dito anteriormente, ele não era mais o mesmo. Já era bem mais tarde quando ele parou, olhando ao redor, sem saber onde estava. Havia uma escola algumas quadras à frente, mas ele nunca tinha visto nada daquilo, pensando em como voltaria para casa. Sua cabeça doía e isso o preocupava. Ele não tivera uma enxaqueca em anos e aquele não era o melhor lugar para uma crise. Apertando o nariz com força, tentando impedi-lo de sangrar, ele correu até um banco, respirando fundo. Ele devia não pensar, apenas esvaziar a mente, deixá-la livre de qualquer preocupação.

_ _Você é uma aberração! Fique longe, esquisito!_

James pensou que sua mente deveria estar pregando peças, mas ele abriu os olhos de qualquer jeito. Havia uma trupe na frente da escola. Um grupo de três crianças, lideradas por um menino gordinho com cara de porco, estava rindo e fazendo caretas para outro menino, este bem menor que os demais.

_ _Duda..._

_ _Não me chame de Duda, aberração!_

Ele se levantou antes mesmo que pudesse raciocinar. Após anos enfrentando Comensais e loucos, ele não suportaria assistir a essa cena como um espectador passivo. Correu até onde estavam as crianças, observando com desdém como o menino gordinho recuou ao vê-lo.

_Você deveria mexer com alguém do seu tamanho e sem os capangas, cara de porco.

O dito cujo inflou o peito, olhando-o de maneira desafiadora.

_Quem você...? Ah! Ele é um monstro!

Havia algo no rosto de James que assustou as três crianças e ele viu, com satisfação, elas se afastarem. Um sorriso ferino se instalou em seus lábios quando ele se virou para a única criança que permaneceu, esperando que ela também fugisse. As crianças eram muito sinceras e ele gostava disso, odiava a falsidade com que os adultos o cercavam. No entanto, surpreendentemente, o menino não estava com medo, ele encarava James com uma carranca.

_Eu não sou fraco! - ele bateu seu pezinho no chão, puxando a mochila vermelha para cima, mas ela parecia pesada demais para ele. O menino usava uma camiseta cinza e calça de moletom, o que o fazia parecer ainda menor.

James sentiu uma onde de divertimento o invadir.

_Eu nunca disse que você era.

_Você disse sim! Disse para o Duda procurar alguém do tamanho dele!

_Você _é_ menor do que ele - James respondeu, arqueando uma sobrancelha, divertindo-se com a fúria evidente de tal criatura tão pequena - deveria me agradecer.

O pequeno jogou a mochila no chão, passando a mão pelo cabelo arrepiado e despenteado. James fez uma careta diante de um cabelo tão bobo, pobre criança.

_Eu deveria chutar a sua canela - ele respirou fundo, os ombros começando a tremer - vai ser pior amanhã. Ele vai querer me bater de novo.

James, como auror, podia sentir o medo a léguas de distância e o menino à sua frente emanava esse sentimento com força. Ele se sentiu estranhamente impulsionado a proteger, a cuidar.

_Quem é o babaca?

Saiu sem querer. O menino levantou a cabeça, surpreso por ele ainda estar ali ou pelo palavrão, arregalando os olhos antes de suspirar de forma dramática.

_É meu primo. Ele me odeia.

Havia inúmeras perguntas que James gostaria de fazer, mas ele se calou. Não era da sua conta o que acontecia na vida daquele menino, afinal. Esse pensamento não o impediu de se abaixar, ficando a altura da criança. Ela era tão pequena, com olhos verdes quentes e astutos, uma criança que deveria ter, no máximo, uns sete, oito anos.

_Ele não vai bater em você amanhã.

_Como você...

_Hey! - James gritou, atraindo a atenção de inúmeras crianças, incluindo o cara de porco, o qual conversava freneticamente com uma mulher de cabelos crespos - quem encostar um dedo nesse menino vai se ver comigo, entendido?

A mulher o olhou com desprezo, adiantando-se para puxar a criança para dentro. Normalmente, James não usaria um feitiço em um trouxa, não era seu departamento, mas ele não queria nenhum adulto envolvido. Com um aceno imperceptível, jogou um _obliviate_ na professora, tendo a certeza de que o primo cara de porco havia entendido a sua mensagem. Ele finalmente se voltou para a criança à sua frente, a qual o olhava com suspeita.

_Pronto.

Vendo que o menino não diria mais nada, James se levantou e iniciou seu caminho, buscando algum lugar onde pudesse se orientar. Ele parou quando sentiu suas vestes serem puxadas. Era o pequeno, que não o olhava diretamente nos olhos.

_Obrigado - mesmo com a cabeça baixa, James pode ver que ele sorria - eu sou o Harry. Harry Evans, muito prazer.

Segurando a mão que Harry estendia, James também sorriu.

_James Potter, encantando em conhecê-lo, sr. Evans.

Isso fez Harry rir, covinhas aparecendo dos dois lados do rosto, os olhos brilhando. O sorriso de James aumentou com a reação da criança, algo morno e agradável instalado no peito.

_Cuide-se.

E com um último aceno, ele se despediu, virando as costas para o pequeno Harry.

Os dias se arrastaram e ele não tinha mais nada para fazer além de praticar alguns feitiços e um pouco de luta física, afinal, nunca se sabia o que poderia acontecer. Choveu muito nesse tempo e James não teve nenhum sinal de Sirius, o que era comum, na verdade, ele estava confuso por que ele não tinha sido chamado ainda. De uma coisa tinha certeza, se Sirius estava lá era porque não envolvia os Black. Nesses oito anos, James percebeu que seu melhor amigo nunca conseguiria machucar o irmão mais novo ou as primas. Era bom que eles nunca se encontrassem então. Ele voltou ao seu closet algumas vezes, terminando o trabalho que começara na semana passada, mesmo se sentindo extremamente cansado. James não vinha dormindo à noite há muito tempo, os pesadelos não compensavam o risco e, assim, ele se viu dormindo apenas algumas horas no período da tarde.

Ele acabou voltando à escola, dois dias depois, sem querer saber o porquê. Talvez ele nem visse Harry, provavelmente não veria ninguém, mas ele tinha o desejo incontrolável de sair de casa e falar com alguém, conversar com quem não o julgasse ou demonstrasse piedade. Porque, bom Merlin, ele odiava piedade mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Nesse dia, uma quinta-feira, não estava chovendo tanto, apenas uma fina garoa e, através das grades do portão, ele viu Harry brincando sozinho na terra com a expressão neutra. Antes que pudesse pensar se era mesmo uma boa ideia, ele se viu parado ali, agachando-se.

_Olá, Harry.

O pequeno levantou seus brilhantes olhos verdes para cima, surpreso pelo visitante. Ele estava sozinho e James não sabia o motivo.

_Oi, James. Tudo bem?

Ele não dormia há uma semana, havia uma cicatriz em seu braço que começara a doer, estava levemente preocupado com Sirius, o closet estava irritando-o um pouco e, dois dias atrás, uma criança perguntou aos pais que bicho poderia ter mordido seu rosto para James estar com aquela cara. Não, ele não estava muito bem.

_Excelente. E você? Seu primo o perturbou novamente?

O menino sorriu dessa vez, as covinhas aparecendo, esfregando o rosto sem se lembrar que estava com as mãos sujas de terra.

_Não, ele ficou com muito medo. Ainda mais quando eu disse que você poderia transformá-lo em um porco.

James riu.

_Eu poderia.

_Jura?

A expectativa nos olhos de Harry era enorme e James se divertiu, crianças eram tão crédulas. Elas viam magia em tudo. Ao negar com a cabeça, ele viu o menino murchar em desapontamento, o que novamente o divertiu.

_Por que você está aqui, sozinho?

Com fascínio, ele observou como o rosto de Harry avermelhou, seus olhos baixando para a terra que ele outrora revirava. James balançou a cabeça, desconfiado e perguntando-se se ele era mais ou menos assim quando criança.

_Eu fiz o meu sapo pular no cabelo da Margaret Richie.

_Um sapo? Por que vocês usariam um sapo?

Harry deu de ombros, alguns minutos em silêncio.

_Dissecação.

James pode ter ficado bem surpreso. Trouxas... Bruxos não matavam animais para experiências como essa há tempos, estava na hora de eles evoluírem também.

Embora os dois tenham continuado a conversar, a cautela de ambos era visível, especialmente a de Harry que dissera, algumas vezes, sobre como era perigoso falar com estranhos. E era mesmo, James sabia bem disso, para tanto, a cerca dava uma sensação de segurança à criança. Ele descobriu que Harry era filho único, sua mãe era médica e seu melhor amigo era Neville. Neville também não tinha um pai, ele havia sido assassinado e tivera até mesmo um enterro. Quanto a Harry, a mãe dele não falava muito sobre o pai, apenas que ele talvez nunca pudesse voltar porque estava doente. Ele tentou não suspeitar quando Harry disse que não queria frequentar essa escola porque, um dia, ele iria morar em uma que era muito maior e mais legal.

Em contrapartida, James também contou algumas coisas sobre si mesmo. Ele também era filho único, seus pais também tinham morrido e que ele morava com seu melhor amigo. Ao falar sobre sua profissão, James revelou que pegava os caras maus (não sabia qual era o nome disso no mundo trouxa) e Harry perguntou com admiração se ele era um policial. E não, James não tinha uma namorada, nem filhos. Ele sabiamente omitiu um _felizmente._

_Eu só tenho um colar dele - Harry estava falando sobre o pai que ele nunca conheceu e hesitou, um pouco vermelho antes de continuar - eu posso te mostrar um dia.

James assentiu, vendo a exibição de uma prova de confiança. Era um pequeno ato que dizia que Harry estava começando a confiar nele.

_Eu gostaria. E eu posso te mostrar o colar que era da minha mãe, o que você acha?

O menino sorriu, voltando seus olhos para a terra sob seus pés, falando novamente sobre sua família, como o quanto tia Alice era incrível, mas tia Lene era a mais engraçada e ela sempre lhe dava os presentes mais legais. Um pouco antes da sua professora voltar - James já podia vê-la -, Harry perguntou se ele voltaria amanhã para os dois conversarem mais, no mesmo horário. Seus olhos eram graves e sua expressão solene, era como se ele estivesse fazendo um pedido muito importante. Fascinado pelo modo como os olhos de Harry pareciam se expressar por si mesmos, James concordou, um sorriso esticando em seus lábios.

Mais tarde, ele foi chamado pelo Ministério.

 _~O~_

Ele não tinha visto um chuveiro em dias e seu corpo clamava por um banho. Seus olhos se fixaram no boxe do banheiro, opacos, desiludidos. Gideon Prewett havia morrido, acertado por um feitiço vindo de Bellatrix Lestrange enquanto pulava na frente de Carlinhos Weasley. Eles eram primos. Um grunhido, um rosnado, um barulho estranho surgiu do seu peito e, sem precisar de um espelho, ele sabia que estava horrível. Nada iria apagar aqueles minutos, segundos, anos. Ele nunca levaria uma vida normal.

A água estava fria. Ele não se deu ao trabalho de murmurar nenhum encantamento, os ombros curvados, cabeça contra a parede, o sabonete ainda nas mãos. Eles capturaram Lucius Malfoy e também Miller, mas os demais escaparam, com o som sinistro da risada de Bellatrix. Ele apertou os dentes com força, seu corpo se retesando em raiva, ele iria matá-la. A mulher era uma sádica e o mundo estaria melhor sem ela, nem que fosse a última coisa que ele fizesse.

Não havia nada na geladeira, nem água. James encontrou uma nota de Sirius. _Mais uma_ , ele pensou, os lábios torcidos em uma pobre tentativa de sorriso. Colocou-se à frente do papel, este de uma cor rosa muito chamativa, esperando pelas palavras do amigo.

 _"Ta cheiroso, hem? Eu digo que um banho de vez em quando faz bem"_ Tinha que ser Sirius, é claro. " _Eu tive que ir atrás de umas peças, tenho uma surpresa para você. Me espere acordado, amor. Brincadeiras, nós não somos um casal"._

Ele revirou os olhos, a piada já tinha perdido a graça. Precisava de algo para comer, de preferência um lanche bem gorduroso e que poderia dar a ele um ataque cardíaco, junto com álcool. Ele precisava muito de álcool. Seus pés se deslocaram por conta própria, em busca de comida e um corpo quente, apenas por alguns instantes.

Algumas horas mais tarde, já escuro, ele tomou outro banho, uma careta de desgosto tão visível que poderia sentir sem sequer ver. Sirius já estava em casa, o cabelo solto e ressecado, ansioso por algum motivo oculto.

_Diabos, James, onde você se meteu? Não importa! Venha ver o que eu tenho.

Ele estava usando jaqueta de couro e todo o seu visual era digno de John Travolta em Grease. James perguntou-se se ele começaria a cantar em qualquer momento.

_Espero que seja um condicionador - retrucou, mal humorado - há um pouco de cabelo nesses nós.

Em um movimento muito a la Sirius, o moreno cabeludo mostrou ao amigo o dedo do meio, colocando a língua para fora. Ele o puxou pelo braço em direção ao campo de Quadribol, emoção jorrando pelos poros. Com um aceno de mãos, ele apresentou uma moto como se ela fosse uma atração especial.

_Eu apresento a primeira e a única Snuffles. E ela voa!

A admiração dele era tanta e tão visível que James sentiu o impulso súbito de rir, mas seus olhos foram pegos pela beleza que o amigo apresentava.

_Não é ilegal?

O outro deu de ombros, puxando o cabelo para o costumeiro coque.

_Se eu for pego, o que não vai acontecer. Quer dar uma volta? Você começa ali - e apontou para o pequeno espaço onde só deveria caber uma criança.

Era uma bela motocicleta, James tinha de admitir. Preta, com alguns detalhes cinza e combinava com a roupa que Sirius estava usando. No entanto, ele não estava muito disposto a voar naquilo, talvez mais tarde ou talvez não. Com um aceno lento, negando o convite, fez um movimento para ir embora. Sirius bufou antes de pegar em seu antebraço, seus olhos não mais tão exaltados, ele tinha o rosto coberto com uma expectativa mais séria, mais profunda.

_Amanhã. E deixo você pilotar.

Não havia como recusar, James percebeu, e ele não tinha certeza se queria. Assentiu, pousando sua mão no ombro do outro em um aperto firme.

_Sim, se você não for preso até lá.

O sorriso exuberante de Sirius voltou, mas seus olhos ainda estavam fixos nele, suaves, entristecidos e esperançosos. James sentiu seu peito esquentar em gratidão, em dor, em partilha com aquele que tinha se doado tanto. Ele tinha certeza de que nunca iria estimar alguém mais do que ele fazia com as duas únicas pessoas da sua vida, as únicas que ele queria manter.

_Okay, vá antes que eu comece a chorar como aquela vez em que bati o dedo mindinho do pé em um tijolo velho.

_Sim, nós não queremos repetir o episódio.

Ele riu brevemente, vendo Sirius partir em sua geringonça. Talvez ele devesse fazer uma oração para que o rapaz voltasse sem nenhum acidente. A casa parecia muito vazia agora e, sem querer dormir, ele saiu de casa mais uma vez no dia, mas em busca de algo diferente. Ele só queria andar, andar até ver o sol nascer e, depois, ele iria cochilar um pouco. Ele iria ver a ruiva dos seus sonhos, a linda mulher irreal que ocupava sua mente e seu coração.

Passou por uma banca de jornal no meio do caminho. Em duas, para ser sincero. E edição bruxa dizia sobre a captura de Malfoy, assim como a fuga dos Lestrange, além de algumas informações sobre como conseguir atendimento hospitalar imediato. Isso fez James pensar que os hospitais deveriam estar cheios e as pessoas de lá com trabalho ininterrupto. A edição trouxa, por sua vez, falava sobre o fim inevitável da União Soviética (ele entraria em contato com Viktor, o único contato que ele tinha de lá) e sobre a próxima Copa do Mundo. Mesmo sendo bruxo, James tinha um fascínio estranho com futebol e ele assistia sempre que conseguia.

Conjurou um casaco quando ficou bem frio, chegando até a gear. Ele estava tão cansado que não poderia sequer pensar em parar ou sentar, tinha certeza de que poderia dormir em pé. Engoliu em seco, tendo certeza do pesadelo que teria se dormisse. Seria o mesmo, mas Prewett com certeza aparecia. Ele até esquecera de contar isso a Sirius, porém, o amigo acabaria sabendo logo, ainda hoje provavelmente. James parou repentinamente, seus olhos digitalizando o local à sua frente.

Era a escola de Harry. Ele pensou na expressão do menino quando este pediu para que James fosse visitá-lo no dia seguinte. Será que a criança ficara decepcionada? Uma decisão se formou em sua mente e ele buscou o banco da escola para se sentar. Iria esperar até amanhecer, sem dormir, ele só não poderia dormir. Bateu no próprio rosto algumas vezes, puxando um pequeno frasco do bolso, no qual tinha uma bebida tão forte que era quase álcool puro. Seus lábios emitiram um suspiro de contentamento quando o líquido desceu queimando na garganta, fazendo-o tossir em seguida. O primeiro gole era sempre assim.

Não demorou nem mesmo dez minutos até que ele dormiu em um banco duro frente a uma escola.

 _Estava escuro e frio e úmido. Era desconfortável e ele não conseguia afastar o sentimento de que já estivera aqui e de que algo ruim aconteceria novamente. Esticou o braço, procurando por algo, qualquer coisa que o ajudasse, mas não havia nada._

 _"Você me deixou morrer, Potter"._

 _Ele conhecia a voz, mesmo só tendo ouvido a mesma poucas vezes. Era Gideon Prewett. E agora havia luz enquanto ele soltou um grito cheio de angústia e medo. O ruivo estava cheio de sangue, uma ferida enorme aberta em seu estômago, apenas um dos olhos em seu rosto. Havia uma mistura de dor e ódio no rosto dele quando olhou para James, gritou novamente e James pôde ver Voldemort matá-lo com um Avada Kedavra certeiro. Ele tentou correr, tentou pegar sua varinha, porém, não havia nada. Ele não tinha varinha e também não conseguia correr._

 _"James, por quê? Por que você nos traiu?"_

 _Ele se voltou para o outro lado e Sirius Black estava em frangalhos. Ele tinha um machucado grosso e seco na cabeça, os olhos perdendo toda a vida que um dia tivera. O peito de James se apertou com força e ele se dobrou, sem conseguir respirar. Não, não, não... Tentou gritar, mas sua voz não saía. Voldemort estava rindo, frio e inumano, enquanto andava até o homem caído, o qual se contorcia de dor como se alguém tivesse jogado nele um Crucius. Finalmente. Finalmente._

 _Um grito angustiado saiu dele quando Voldemort finalmente chegou até Sirius e esmagou sua cabeça._

 _"James?"_

 _Era uma voz diferente. Voldemort ainda estava olhando para ele, vindo em sua direção, rindo e apontando para o corpo sem vida de Remus Lupin._

 _"James?"_

 _Era culpa dele? O que ele tinha feito? Quem ele havia traído? Ele nunca havia traído a Ordem, nem mesmo o Ministério. O que estava errado?_

_James?

Ele acordou, olhos arregalados, respirando com dificuldade. Seu corpo estava inclinado, suado e seus olhos mal conseguiam se acostumar com a claridade.

_Você estava tendo um pesadelo?

Seu coração queria fugir do peito, sua saliva era amarga, ele jogou o frasco de bebida no lixo, olhando para o menino que o despertara de um dos seus piores pesadelos. Surpreendeu-se ao ver a expressão preocupada de Harry. O menino estava ao seu lado, muito bem agasalhado com luvas e uma touca ridícula que dizia "sou o menino da mamãe".

_Eu estou bem.

_O que você estava fazendo aí? Você não tem casa?

James balançou a cabeça, negando, seus dedos cavando nos bolsos, procurando por algum doce, qualquer doce. Não havia nenhum.

_O que você está procurando?

_Você não devia entrar?

Se arrependeu imediatamente. Harry baixou os olhos, mas James poderia ver seu rubor, assentindo, antes de tentar se levantar. Em um movimento rápido, James segurou seu braço com suavidade, tentando se lembrar que ele era apenas um menino, uma criança inocente.

_Desculpe, Harry. Eu tive uma semana muito ruim.

_Você quer um?

James olhou para baixo, não conseguindo esconder a surpresa. Era uma caixinha com um sapo de chocolate. Ele se focou em Harry, maravilhado com o que estava vendo. Com um obrigado, pegou a caixa, tendo cuidado para não deixar o sapo escapar. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha quando viu a expressão presunçosa de Harry.

_Você oferece isso para qualquer um? Eu poderia ser um trouxa.

Harry riu, nem um pouco preocupado por estar perdendo aula, antes de apontar para uma das cicatrizes de James.

_Eu reconheci a sua cicatriz, só uma maldição imperdoável pode provocar. Mamãe que me ensinou, ela é medibruxa, sabe? E ela é a melhor, todo mundo diz isso. É por isso que ela sempre demora um pouco pra vir me buscar, entende? Tem muita gente que precisa de ajuda.

James mordeu um pedaço do sapo com prazer, fechando os olhos de forma inconsciente e gemendo. Ele amava chocolate de um jeito estranho e que não fazia sentindo. Se alguém perguntasse, essa não era sua comida favorita, mas ele sempre se sentia bem quando o ingeria. Toda a tagarelice de Harry o surpreendeu.

_Whooa! Eu acho que nunca ouvi você falar tanto! Relaxe - ele revirou os olhos, puxando um sorriso - isso não é uma coisa ruim.

Harry, que estava com as orelhas rosas, levantou os olhos apenas para rir em seguida. E James não podia deixar de pensar que o dia parecia melhor depois disso. A risada do menino era contagiante, o modo como ele tremia os ombros e jogava a cabeça para trás. Era estranhamente familiar... O que seja.

_O que foi? Você está rindo só porque eu tenho chocolate no rosto? Isso não é legal, Harry.

O menino parou de rir imediatamente, cruzando os braços sobre as pernas e voltando a olhar para baixo. O comportamento dele fez James amaldiçoar em pensamentos; ele deveria conversar com a mãe dessa criança e dizer que precisava soltá-la um pouco. Antes que Harry pudesse se desculpar, ele passou o sapo de chocolate no rosto do pequeno, sorrindo para o guincho de surpresa que o menino emitiu. Ele deveria se envergonhar por torturar crianças indefesas assim. Depois, ele o chamou para tomar um sorvete na padaria da frente, por conta dele e Harry ainda poderia escolher dois se ele quisesse. Ele ouviu com interesse sobre a verdadeira história da dissecação _anfíbica._ Ao que parecia, o pequeno estava começando a expressar sua magia e as histórias que ele tinha a contar eram muito divertidas.

_Ele parece muito legal - Harry comentou após James contar sobre uma das peças que os marotos haviam pregado quando estavam em Hogwarts. Não que ele se lembrasse, mas Sirius fez questão de não deixar uma travessura de fora - acho que eu iria gostar dele também.

Engraçado. James se perguntou se ele poderia estar se afeiçoando a esse menino. Ele sentiu como se não quisesse compartilhá-lo com Sirius, ele não queria ter sua atenção dividida; James gostava de ser o melhor amigo que ele tinha. Mesmo que fosse o único. Neville não contava, afinal, eles só eram amigos porque as mães de ambos eram muito amigas.

Pior, quando descobriu que Harry não tinha a menor ideia do que era Quadribol, ele teve o ímpeto de puxar o menino junto consigo e levá-lo para o campo nos fundos da sua casa. Qual era o problema da mãe dessa criança? James se perdeu enquanto descrevia sobre a sensação de estar no jogo, de voar em uma vassoura, de sentir o vento contra o rosto. Ele podia ver a animação de Harry subir a níveis absurdos e esperança fez seu caminho tortuoso em seu coração.

Não. Ele nunca iria mostrar a Harry como se jogava Quadribol. E era absurdo que ele estivesse se afeiçoando a um menino com quem sequer tinha parentesco. Isso tinha de acabar, ele não iria ficar visitando Harry para sempre. Mesmo que o pequeno não soubesse, hoje era o último dia em que eles se veriam. Contudo, quando ele voltou uma semana depois e descobriu que seu pequeno amigo estava doente, preocupação o inundou. Ele só iria até o hospital, veria que estava tudo bem com o moleque e, então, seguiria com sua vida em paz, sem crianças remelentas ao redor.

Simples, certo?

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 **A ideia não me saía da cabeça, algo devia ser feito! Enfim, a história não será longa - não terá nem dez capítulos - mas os caps. podem ficar cada vez maiores. Essa trama é bem diferente de tudo o que eu já fiz, então, se você está esperando lotes de humor e fofura, não vai acontecer. Eu diria que ela pode beirar o angst, mas será mais conforto e família, além, é claro, de um pouco de romance.**

 **Eu sei que estou demorando mais que o habitual para postar, mas, depois de ler algumas histórias de uma escritora fantástica - de Naruto, por sinal - eu percebi que, mesmo demorando um pouco, é melhor que eu escreva o capítulo com capricho do que jogá-lo apenas para cumprir prazos. Dito isso, há a promessa de que nunca passarei de um mês sem postar e, dependendo da inspiração, pode até ser mais rápido.**

 **Enfim, depois dessa nota enorme, diga-me o que você acha. Sim, meu James está quebrado, mas ele tem conserto ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Não havia algo que ele odiasse mais do que finais de semana. Eles eram monótonos, não havia um estabelecimento aberto e a casa sempre ficava vazia. Por mais que Sirius o irritasse às vezes - principalmente agora com essa estúpida moto - ele não gostava de ser deixado sozinho. Ele se sentia exposto, observado, tentado... A quê? Ele não tinha certeza, mas não era bom. Assim, passar o dia dormindo era o que ele fazia, isso ou ficar no closet, trabalhando furiosamente sem obter nenhuma satisfação.

Nesse momento, ele odiava ainda mais os finais de semana porque houve um atentado no dia anterior e todos os hospitais bruxos estavam lotados, imersos num completo caos. Ele observou enfermeiros ir e vir, assim como medibruxos, sem que ninguém prestasse um mínimo de atenção a ele. Ele atrairia olhares curiosos apenas se não tivesse jogado um feitiço enganador sobre o rosto; quem o olhasse, veria um rosto limpo de qualquer contusão ou cicatriz. Falso. Assim como o resto dele.

James não se incomodou em deixar um bilhete para Sirius, eles não se viam desde o dia anterior, afinal, tinha certeza de que o amigo não voltaria até domingo. Às vezes, ele pensava que o outro poderia estar saindo com alguma mulher, mas Sirius nunca demonstrou nada sobre o assunto. Não que significasse alguma coisa, James também não falava sobre os casos rápidos de uma hora que ele costuma ter de vez em quando. Não tinha nenhuma importância.

Não estava preocupado. A diretora da escola, enfeitiçada, relatou que o caso de Harry não era tão grave, conforme a mão do menino tinha confessado. E, tendo colocado um rastreador na criança, foi fácil descobrir o seu paradeiro. Nenhum remorso ou crise de consciência pelo que tinha feito, James estava em pé - todos os bancos estavam ocupados - com preguiça de conjurar uma cadeira estúpida, esperando. A moça da recepção, uma baixinha, loira, de olhos azuis, razoavelmente bonita, estava com os olhos fixos nos papeis em suas mãos. Ela sussurraria algumas palavras, varinha apontada para a papelada, antes de voltar ao ato de ler. O que ela estava realmente fazendo era um mistério e isso poderia estar irritando ele um pouco. Só um pouco.

Desencostando-se da parede branca (e deprimente, _Merlin, ele odiava paredes brancas!_ ), ele fez um movimento para ir até a mulher, mas um anão o ultrapassou. O anão, de longos cabelos pretos e nenhuma barba, brandia alguns papeis na cara da mulher, visivelmente insatisfeito. Ele viu a loira recuar e engolir em seco, antes que uma morena ficasse na frente dela e apontasse o dedo para o anão. Essa sim, James tinha de admitir, era uma visão e tanto. E ele tinha certeza de que ela deveria ter um corpo muito bom também.

Gemendo de insatisfação, ele se perguntou quando tinha descido tão baixo a ponto de considerar propor sexo rápido para uma estranha em um hospital. Ali não era lugar, por Merlin. Não é como se ele estivesse realmente afim, com toda a honestidade, mas sua cabeça estava doendo e pensamentos nada agradáveis o incomodavam. Eram inúmeras dúvidas, de todos os tipos, algumas velhas, outras mais recentes, as quais sempre o faziam fugir, receoso do que pudesse encontrar se continuasse a cavar. Ou talvez não encontrasse nada e enlouquecesse, ele já estava nesse caminho de qualquer jeito.

Ele nunca iria sair daquele hospital se fosse esperar. Reunindo toda a paciência que tinha - e era pouca - ele se deslocou até onde estavam as duas mulheres, o anão longe de ser visto, embora seus papeis estivessem espalhados pelo chão. Com um aceno de varinha, ele os recolheu, depositando-os sobre o balcão.

_Com licença, eu estou procurando por Harry - qual era mesmo o sobrenome dele? - Harry Evian?

_Harry Evans?

Tendo vivido por cinco anos com Alastor Moody ensinou muitas coisas a James Potter. Ele notou, tão logo a loira se virou para ele, seu sorriso caindo e seus olhos se estreitando, ele notou a mudança de atmosfera. Ela - _Alice_ , dizia o crachá - olhou para ele como se olhasse para um verme. Sua cabeça se esquivou no último segundo, sua mente tentando processar porque a morena (essa não tinha um crachá) havia acabado de tentar socá-lo. Ela teria que ser mais rápida se quisesse acertá-lo, ele não vivia em vigilância constante por nada.

_Que diabos?

_Como você ousa? Seu estúpido, arrogante, filho _de uma puta_!

Ele empunhou sua varinha, analisando como a morena pulou o balcão, varinha em mãos, pronta para atacá-lo. Ele deu uma breve checada ao redor, um público ao redor deles, consciente de que ali não era o melhor lugar para se lutar, não seria bom expor os feridos ao perigo de se machucarem ainda mais. A mulher à sua frente não parecia ter essa preocupação, não com esse brilho ensandecido nos olhos (assustou que ele lembrou de Bellatrix Lestrange), gritando _'Expelliarmus"_ para ele. James balançou a cabeça, defendendo-se com um feitiço não verbal; nesse ínterim, se aproximou alguns passos de onde ela estava. Algumas pessoas gritaram, outras correram dali, pedindo para que parassem. Não era o suficiente para deter aquela mulher.

Ela gritou ' _Estupefaça'_ dessa vez, mas James novamente se defendeu e, após lançar um _'Ridikulus'_ , ele tirou sua varinha, segurando seus braços e prendendo as pernas dela. Um rosnado surgiu em seu peito, gritando para que ele a executasse, para que ele a eliminasse. Ele queria eliminá-la. Ele queria destrui-la por tentar atacá-lo. Seus dedos coçavam, sua varinha clamava e eles não estavam mais em guerra. Você poderia matar em uma guerra, mas não em épocas de paz, isso fazia James cuspir com nojo. Qual era a diferença? A culpa sempre iria persegui-lo e a vontade de matar também. Ele era um monstro agora, um produto defeituoso, o fruto que a guerra gerou.

_Qual diabos é o seu problema? Com quem você trabalha? Como ousa atacar em um hospital assim?

Ele apertou os braços dela com força, ignorando os gritos de Alice para que a soltasse. Quem eram elas, afinal? Poderiam estar infiltradas, não tinha como saber. Ainda. Alguns poucos minutos com Sirius e elas estariam jorrando até mesmo seus segredos de infância, o rapaz muitas vezes não precisava usar nem Veritasserum, até porque, eles tinham que economizar o máximo possível.

_O que está acontecendo aqui? MacKinnon, eu espero que...

James nunca pensou em contos de fadas. É claro, alguns companheiros estúpidos de missão contavam histórias bobas, ingênuas e leves para alegrar uma noite fria, faminta e escura. Ele ouvira histórias bruxas, como a do bardo, e também trouxas. Eram histórias, nada mais, apenas pequenas histórias para encantar crianças e, sim, enganá-las.

Seu coração parou uma batida, acelerando como se fosse um carro em um racha, sua respiração engatou, os pelos de sua nuca arrepiaram, seu olho esquerdo se contraiu, todo o seu corpo - após jogar a morena para o lado, sem se preocupar - se moveu em sintonia com sua mente. Ele queria, precisava, tocá-la. Algo estranho envolveu seu peito e o apertou, mas ele só conseguia pensar que ela estava ali. Ele não era louco! Ela estava ali, ela era real. Foi engraçado como seus olhos se suavizaram e sua postura relaxou (Moody ficaria tão decepcionado), perdido na figura que estava á sua frente.

Ela não era tão alta quanto ele tinha projetado e seu cabelo não era tão comprido quanto em seus sonhos. Seu cabelo descia até os ombros, tão escuro como o por-do-sol e seus olhos... _Porra_. Tão perfeitos. Seus lábios abertos, em surpresa, um vinco na testa. Ele queria passar o dedo naquele vinco, desfazê-lo, tocar em seu cabelo, em seu rosto. Ele precisava tocá-la tanto quanto respirar, pelo menos nesse momento. Alguns estilhaços se reuniram, lutando para se colarem porque, nesse exato momento, ele soube.

James não sabia seu nome, não a conhecia em tudo, mas ele pertencia a ela. Ele devia pertencer a ela, assim como ela deveria pertencer a ele.

_Eu...

Nunca chegou a terminar seu pensamento. No momento seguinte, a mão da gloriosa ruiva estava conectada com seu nariz. Ele pode ter gritado, principalmente pelo barulho de algo se quebrando e pela enxaqueca que tomou conta. A última coisa que viu foi o rosto dela - da sua psicopata - reunido em preocupação.

 _~O~_

Ele não era famoso. As pessoas não parariam na rua, ao vê-lo, e diriam " _olha, aquele é James Potter!"_ , contudo, havia alguns que conheciam sim seu trabalho. E o admiravam, ele tinha de admitir com certa relutância, embora não tivessem motivo algum para fazê-lo. Ele foi criado em uma guerra, sem nenhuma amarra que o impedisse, sem um laço forte que o segurasse. Era lógico que ele passasse a tomar o maior número de missões ao invés de ficar em casa, inútil, vegetando. Apenas nos últimos dias, por culpa de Remus, Dumbledore e o ministro vieram falar com ele e dizer que não era mais necessário que ele pegasse tantas missões.

Estava claro. E ele nunca deixava o seu quarto tão claro assim - machucava os olhos -, suas mãos correram pelo corpo, em busca de sua varinha, mas ela não estava ali. Onde ele estava, afinal? Havia um teto branco, percebeu após piscar algumas vezes, desorientado. E quem era esse, se inclinando sobre ele? Não era desse modo que ele iria morrer, não enquanto ainda houvesse um pingo de consciência em sua mente. Ele segurou o braço do estranho com força, usando o outro para imobilizá-lo.

_Quem é você?

O homem engasgou, tentando se libertar, mas ele deveria saber melhor; James não o deixaria ir. Ou deixaria, dado que outra pessoa surgiu em cena, puxando James para a cama. Essa pessoa, que estava rindo - nesse ponto ele tinha certeza de que só podia ser Sirius - jogou um objeto em seu colo.

_Pare de molestar o enfermeiro, Prongs.

O enfermeiro corou, se atrapalhando um pouco na verificação dos aparelhos antes de sair.

_Ou não, acho que ele gostou de você.

James lançou um olhar confuso para o amigo. Ele deduziu, logicamente, que estava em um hospital, sua mente correndo para os eventos antecedentes ao seu desmaio. _Aquela mulher..._

_Você está bem?

Sirius estava se sentando na beirada da cama, um pouco inclinado sobre James, sem se preocupar que sua cabeleira nojenta estava caindo no rosto do paciente. Com um suspiro de irritação, James puxou o cabelo do outro, cuspindo alguns fios que caíram em sua boca.

_Tire esse cabelo da minha cara, Pads. Nojento - James suspirou mais uma vez diante do olhar sério que o outro estava lançando a ele - e estou bem, não se preocupe. Como você me achou?

Sirius acenou com a varinha, sua expressão não mais leve ou brincalhona, mas séria de uma forma que James já havia visto, nunca direcionada a ele, no entanto. Ele tinha certeza de que estava indo passar por um interrogatório. Quando um som inconfundível soou, vindo de onde James estava, ele se sentiu furioso. E, com um rosnado, se sentou - não tinha forças para levantar ainda.

_Um rastreador? Você jogou um feitiço de rastreamento em mim? Que diabos! - rugiu, sem se importar se estava em um hospital - o que agora? Eu sou a porra de um suspeito? Desde quando isso... Você tem que estar fodendo comigo!

Se Sirius se exaltou com sua explosão, ele não demonstrou. As pessoas vinham seguindo ele? Durante todos esses anos, então, quando ele achou que estava sozinho, em um lugar esquecido do mundo, ele não estava? Raiva era pouco para expressar o que estava sentindo. Ele trabalhou durante todo esse tempo, arduamente, para garantir que Dumbledore vencesse e, ali estava ele agora, sendo rastreado como uma experiência de laboratório.

_James, eu...

_Não, nem sequer...

_Por que você colocou esse mesmo feitiço em uma criança?

Demorou alguns instantes, torturantes e excruciantes momentos para ele entender o que estava acontecendo. Alguém, provavelmente a morena, deveria ter ligado para avisar sobre ele perseguindo uma criança. James sentiu nojo. Nojo do que isso implicava, como se ele fosse algum... Algum molestador nojento e sem caráter.

Sirius não estava ao seu lado mais e sim casualmente encostado contra a parede - de frente para ele - as pernas juntas, cruzando-se na altura da canela. Ele só não podia acreditar... Respirou fundo, tentando controlar a vontade maldita de por o hospital abaixo e torturar aquela mulherzinha estúpida que tentou acertá-lo.

_Espere, não me diga, Dumbledore está aí atrás dessa parede, não é? Então é isso o que eu ganho depois de todos esses anos agindo como um maldito soldado. Bom saber.

_Prongs...

_Eu juro por Deus, não me chame assim. Com ou sem varinha, se você me chamar assim mais uma vez, eu vou te atacar.

Sirius bufou, mas um vislumbre de um sorriso passou pelo seu rosto. Ele podia não se lembrar, mas James sempre expôs seu coração com muita firmeza e dedicação.

_Você nunca gostou de crianças - ele apontou em uma voz fria.

James desdenhou, olhando com desprezo para a roupa ridícula que ele estava usando. Por que as pessoas eram obrigadas a usar algo tão estúpido?

_Ah, sim, em que momento você percebeu isso? Antes ou depois de estarmos matando outras pessoas?

_Antes do acidente...

_ _Vá se foder!_ \- ele gritou. Alto, estridente e agoniado. Sua expressão era feroz, marcada por ódio - Eu não me lembro de como era antes do acidente, ou será que você esqueceu? Eu não sou a porra de um pedófilo, aliás.

Sirius estava estranhamente calado agora, seus olhos o observando com um misto de interesse e curiosidade. Ele sempre gostou de participar dos interrogatórios dele, mas, dessa vez, não era nem um pouco divertido.

_E eu também não me importo com a criança - _ah, isso seria bom se fosse verdade_ \- mas foi realmente bom estar com alguém que não... Foi bom conversar com alguém tão puro que não se importou com a minha face cheia de cicatrizes ou se eu me lembro ou não da minha infância. Só...

A imagem de Harry brilhou em sua mente, seu rosto sujo de chocolate e o sorriso sincero e brilhante que ele exibia na última vez em que se viram. Ele precisava saber se o pequeno estava bem.

_O que você está fazendo?

_Eu preciso ver como Harry está, ele...

_Isso não vai ser possível, James. A mãe dele não quer vocês dois juntos.

Algo torceu seu estômago, espremendo-o e o deixando sem fôlego. Ele voltou a se deitar, uma das mãos cobrindo seu rosto - sem feitiço para cobrir as cicatrizes - uma sensação de nada o invadindo. Ele não sentiu nada, nem mesmo tristeza. Ele só estava cansado e queria ir para casa.

_A mãe dele...

_A mulher que te deu um soco.

A mão saiu de seu rosto, seus olhos agora perspicazes e alertas. Ele olhou de forma incisiva para Sirius, esquecendo que deveria estar chateado com ele e com todos os outros. Só havia a imagem da ruiva misteriosa em sua cabeça, ocupando todos os seus pensamentos.

_Ela... - ele lambeu os lábios, sem entender por que parecia tão difícil falar sobre isso - ela... Eu a conheço? Ela... Ah, Merlin, eu sou ridículo. Digo, será que eu poderia falar com ela?

Ele deveria ter ficado desconfiado, deveria, mas sua mente estava em outro lugar. Sirius exibiu a expressão mais aterrorizada possível, antes de uma cheia de desprezo e, por fim, neutralidade.

_Não acho que isso será possível, Prongs, mas eu posso tentar - seu sorriso era forçado - descanse um pouco, okay? Eu venho buscá-lo daqui a pouco.

Sirius engoliu em seco, saindo da sala, a cabeça envolta de problemas que ele não podia resolver. Isso era tão conveniente! Suas mãos se apertaram, pensando no trio que ele chegou a odiar com força quase tanto quanto Voldemort. Quando James poderia começar a caminhar para fora da sua concha, aquela ruiva dos infernos tinha que aparecer e estragar tudo! Merlin, quais eram as chances de James ficar caído por ela mais uma vez? Ele precisava falar com Remus sobre isso. E, mesmo sabendo que Lily tinha um filho agora, ele não tinha visto uma aliança no dedo dela, mas diria para James que ela era casada.

Ironia. James tinha que se afeiçoar justo ao filho da Evans? Por que o destino não poderia dar um descanso ou pouco de felicidade para o seu amigo?

Ele acenou para Dumbledore, o qual continha uma expressão lamentavelmente triste em seu rosto, antes de se encaminhar até a recepção. Ele não sabia onde a ruiva - puta estúpida - estava, nem sua melhor amiga e cachorrinho para toda a vida, MacKinnon, mas ele se concentrou na loira da recepção, seus olhos prontos para atirar punhais.

_Escute aqui, Longbotton - sua voz era aço puro - ele não vai mais incomodar o filhinho estúpido da Evans, mas diga a ela que, se eles se verem mais uma vez e ela bater nele, eu vou lançar um _'Crucius'_ nela, mesmo que isso me leve para Askaban. Você entendeu?

A loira vacilou um pouco diante das palavras rudes e da aura assassina que ele emitia. No entanto, ela juntou um pouco de coragem (nunca foi o seu forte) para falar com ele em uma voz incrivelmente doce.

_Contanto que ele não a perturbe como costumava fazer na escola...

 _Ai._ Ali, ela tocou bem na farpa. Sirius colou seu corpo ao balcão, ignorando as vozes que o chamavam com preocupação.

_Não se preocupe, como ele vai perseguir alguém de quem nem se lembra?

Ele queria tanto, tanto, machucá-la. Ele queria tanto tirar aquele sentimento de impotência diante da situação de James, toda aquela irritação de anos, vendo James amar e não receber nada de volta, nem mesmo um agradecimento. Justo James! Não porque ele era seu melhor amigo, mas sim porque ele era a pessoa mais grande que Sirius já havia conhecido. Mesmo agora, depois de ficar perdido e cair em uma guerra, inconsciente de quem era, ele continuava sendo grande.

_Do que você está falando? - era uma pergunta suave, confusa e irritante.

_O quê? Frank não disse a você antes de morrer - ela se contorceu diante de suas palavras, mas, no momento, ele não se importou. Mais tarde, isso iria voltar para importuná-lo - sobre o acidente de James, anos atrás, com o salgueiro lutador? Ele perdeu a memória, Alice, ele perdeu a memória bem no dia que entramos em guerra.

A sua própria voz se suavizou antes que, sem um adeus ou qualquer reconhecimento, ele se voltou para buscar James e ir para casa. Hoje eles precisavam de algo forte, algo como uísque de fogo, que os faria esquecer do próprio nome.

É claro, James primeiro se recusou a ir com ele, sua expressão de dor e traição. Depois que ficou óbvio que Sirius não estava indo deixá-lo em paz, ele foi, mas sem lançar um único olhar para o amigo, sua mente correndo a mil por hora, vapor quase saindo de suas orelhas. Ele vinha sendo rastreado! Merlin, como desejava encontrar Dumbledore e gritar com o velho. Como ele ousava ordenar algo assim? Ele sentia vontade de estrangular até mesmo o primeiro ministro.

Eles não se falaram pelo resto da noite, embora compartilhassem as bebidas. Sirius voltou a prender o cabelo, coçando a testa em cansaço. A semana não tinha sido agradável e havia suspeitas de que Bella estava tentando juntar os remanescentes da turma do mal e os céus sabiam que sua prima louca era bem capaz de conseguir isso. A família Black conseguia sempre ser muito carismática, tanto uma benção quanto uma maldição.

Seus olhos estavam em James e em como ele entornou um pouco mais da metade das garrafas. Simplesmente não era justo. Sirius não era ingênuo, guerras matavam, transformavam, quebravam e ninguém saía ileso, nem mesmo aqueles que não empunharam suas varinhas. Contudo, depois de tudo o que havia acontecido com James, depois do acidente, da história envolvendo as cicatrizes... Só não parecia certo. Ele fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, saboreando o doce sabor do álcool. Não havia muitas pessoas com as quais ele se importava, eram apenas três na verdade que conseguiam atingi-lo de um jeito que chegava a provocar calafrios. Não havia nada que ele não faria para proteger essas três pessoas, disso ele tinha certeza.

Dois dias depois, James estava cada vez mais irritadiço. Dumbledore tinha vindo para uma visita, alegando que era bom se o homem mantivesse distância da escola de Harry. Sirius não sabia ao certo o que havia acontecido no quarto, sobre a conversa entre os dois, mas não parecia nada bom. Não pela forma como James saiu espumando. Sem nenhuma missão atribuída a ele, só permaneceu em casa, trancado dentro do quarto.

Sirius estava prestes a chamá-lo para um passeio quando a cabeça de Remus apareceu na lareira. O loiro não parecia muito feliz, mas sim muito, muito perturbado. E ele tinha um aspecto incrivelmente doente, mais do que o habitual.

_Saudações, companheiro.

Ele baixou até o fogo, sua trança balançando um pouco conforme se mexia.

_Padfoot, será que você poderia vir me encontrar? É urgente.

Havia algo na voz dele, algo que fez o estômago de Sirius se contorcer. Fosse o que fosse, tinha alguma coisa errada.

_Tudo bem. Apenas eu? - tradução: James não deve saber?

_Sim, preste atenção no endereço porque eu só vou dizer uma vez.

O moreno revirou os olhos, encerrando a conversa e indo em busca de sua moto. Ele bateu na porta de James, avisando que iria sair, mas que estaria de volta em pouco tempo e, não, não havia escapatória, os dois fariam alguma coisa hoje.

Embora ele quisesse muito usar a moto - ela era mesmo uma beleza -, Remus disse que precisava ser rápido, então o melhor era aparatar para o lugar mais próximo possível. Dito e feito, em instantes, ele estava em uma rua bem iluminada, poucas casas ao redor, algumas com jardins imensos. Não era um bairro bruxo, ele poderia dizer. Lembrando-se do número da casa, ele correu até a que era marrom, com um pequeno jardim bem cuidado na frente. Ainda que não houvesse ninguém esperando por ele, as luzes estavam acesas. Quem morava ali era o mistério e, para Remus excluir James com um gesto de mão, deveria ser sobre ele. Eles estariam discutindo sobre James mais uma vez.

Ele só pediu aos céus para que o ministro não estivesse ali. Os dois não eram amigáveis um com o outro por razões que iam além de política, mesmo que o homem fosse um babaca e um imbecil. Se ele não tivesse se atrapalhado tanto nos primeiros anos, eles poderiam ter terminado a guerra bem mais cedo. Merlin, como ele odiava esses políticos! Sentados em sua cadeira, o dia todo, mexendo com papéis inúteis, perdendo tempo enquanto outros estavam lá fora, lutando.

Deu duas batidas rápidas - Moony reconheceria o sinal - e aguardou em expectativa. Mesmo que a noite acabasse se transformando em uma porcaria, com ele vociferando em cima de Snape (o idiota sempre falava algo depreciativo sobre James) ou tentado a esmurrar o ministro, às vezes até mesmo Dumbledore, ele prometeu que buscaria algo para ajudar James. Só alguém surdo, cego e mudo não reconheceria os sinais que o cara estava enviando. Aquilo lá só poderia ser início - ou meio - de depressão. E, ao contrário do que James pensava, o feitiço de rastreamento foi lançado depois que a guerra acabou, não antes. Os argumentos do diretor de Hogwarts eram bons ele se viu convencido, assim como Remus, sobre a necessidade de ficar de olho no amigo.

Sirius estava esperando por tudo, bem, não _tudo_ , dado que a pessoa que abriu a porta o surpreendeu de um jeito que ninguém mais poderia. A mulher, ruiva e de incríveis olhos verdes - que também estavam vermelhos - deu um sorriso fraco e forçado.

_Olá, Black.

Ele não conseguiu evitar.

_Que diabos?

 _~O~_

Ele com certeza não estava pronto para isso. Estar em um cômodo - uma sala pequena, clara e bem organizada (é óbvio que seria organizada, era de Lily Evans que ele estava falando) - com a mulher que magoou James durante um bom tempo não estava na sua lista de coisas divertidas.

Ele deveria ter ficado em casa.

Para piorar, havia o cão de estimação, Marlene MacKinnon. Ele não gostava dela por inúmeros motivos (perda de tempo enumerá-los aqui), mas principalmente porque ela sempre, _sempre_ , havia desdenhado de James, com muito mais veneno do que Evans poderia reunir. Apesar disso, ele tinha de admitir, MacKinnon estava além de gostosa. Bom corpo, cabelo comprido, seios grandes... Sim, ela sempre tinha sido uma garota espetacular. Agora, Evans...

Ele não entendia. Havia o cabelo vermelho, mas ela não era a única ruiva em Hogwarts e muito menos no mundo. Ela era chata, maçante e metida a sabe tudo. O que diabos, no mundo, no inferno maldito, James via nela? Mistérios, tantos mistérios, e ele estava bem longe de desvendá-los.

Após recusar, pela terceira vez, uma xícara de chá, seus olhos caíram acusadores para o loiro ao seu lado. Remus estava inquieto, bebendo a quinta caneca (sim, caneca) de chá, seu joelho esquerdo saltando para cima. Era uma visão para dar nos nervos. Sirius colocou uma mão sobre o joelho do amigo, revirando os olhos e, sem emitir um som, mandando ele parar com essa porcaria.

_Casa legal, Evans. Você mora sozinha?

As mãos dela estavam tremendo. Muito. Os quatro estava sentados, quase como velhos amigos reunidos para pôr o papo em dia.

_Lene mora comigo.

Sirius assentiu, seu peito apertando em ódio.

_E Harry também, eu presumo.

Depois que ele disse isso, MacKinnon rosnou, o joelho de Remus voltou a saltar e Evans pareceu clamar a Deus para que um raio caísse sobre sua cabeça. Estranho. Como se ele ligasse, boas maneiras nunca tinham sido o seu forte.

_E onde está o sortudo?

O joelho de Remus poderia ter alcançado o teto, Evans empalideceu e engoliu em seco, mas sua amiga se levantou, inclinando-se e apontando um dedo acusador na direção dele.

_Cale a maldita boca, Black! Você não sabe de nada.

Como se ele fosse ter medo dela. Como se. Ele bufou, desdenhoso, seus olhos nunca deixando o azul frio e gélido da mulher à sua frente. O inferno congelaria antes que ele tivesse medo de uma mulher... Talvez de Bella, um pouco, mas sua prima era completamente fora da casinha. Merlin sabia o que ela poderia fazer, o caos que conseguiria aprontar.

_Bem, me ilumine então. O que eu estou fazendo aqui?

Evans se adiantou para responder, puxando a amiga pelo braço, instruindo-a a se sentar. Antes que ela pudesse explicar o motivo de tão _agradável_ reunião, um barulho chamou a atenção de Sirius. Uma luz se acendeu de um dos quartos e, com uma esticada de pescoço, ele viu uma criança fazendo seu caminho até a cozinha. O menino estava esfregando os olhos, seu pijama azul um pouco folgado, os pés descalços.

_Mamãe?

Quando ele olhou para cima, foi como se um raio tivesse caído na cabeça de Sirius. Algo muito errado deveria estar acontecendo porque, de jeito algum, ele estava olhando para uma versão em miniatura de James Potter. Com exceção dos olhos, o garoto era completamente igual ao seu melhor amigo. O cabelo horrível, o queixo proeminente, a forma como o nariz entortava levemente para a esquerda, o lábio inferior com uma pequena rachadura. Uma onda de náusea o invadiu.

Ele deveria ter ficado em casa.

Evans se levantou, puxando o pequeno James para os seus braços, acariciando seu cabelo com cuidado.

_O que foi, querido? Você está sentindo alguma dor?

Mas ele não estava olhando para ela, seus olhos verdes estavam fixos nos dois homens estranhos sentados em sua cozinha, um deles bebendo mais outra caneca de chá.

_Quem são eles?

Sirius não conseguiu seu conter, não com o absurdo que estava acontecendo.

_Por favor, me diga que isso é apenas uma ironia do destino e você teve um filho idêntico ao cara que você odiava. Por favor.

Não. Um olhar para a expressão de corça que ela exibia e para o joelho saltante de Remus e ele sabia. Merda, merda, merda. Ele iria vomitar. Ele deveria fugir e pedir por um _'obliviate'_ para conseguir esquecer o que sua mente estava processando agora.

O dia em que...

_Ah, porra, o dia do baile! - ele exclamou, gemendo de desgosto e olhando para Remus, nem um pouco surpreso por ver este acenar afirmativamente - por isso ele estava tão feliz. Eu acho que vou vomitar. MacKinnon, traga um balde.

_O que você...?

_Black, eu agradeceria se você controlasse sua língua - Evans falou em um tom cortante, olhando de soslaio para o menino, cujas orelhas estavam cobertas pelas mãos dela - e sim, o baile de formatura.

Ele lançou um olhar venenoso para Evans. Hump. Aquela cara de santa era pura fachada então.

_Eu acho que talvez Harry não deveria participar dessa conversa - Remus anunciou o óbvio, tomando mais um gole de chá. De cima, ele parecia muito bem à vontade, mas o tremor em suas pernas mostrava o oposto - porque Sirius não vai abrandar no linguajar.

Harry tirou as mãos da mãe de suas orelhas, olhando para os dois homens com curiosidade. Sua testa tinha um vinco enorme e ele estava fazendo aquela coisa com o nariz que James sempre fazia quando estava ansioso. Por que, Merlin, por que ele tem que passar por coisas assim? Sirius lançou um olhar de pura exasperação para Remus. Ele tinha certeza de que James iria matar os dois.

_Eu posso ir pro quarto - o menino disse, para surpresa de Sirius, mas, também, ele teria que ser obediente sendo criado pela Evans - se eu souber os nomes deles.

James tinha um filho.

James tinha uma descendência. Talvez se ele ficasse repetindo isso inúmeras vezes, as coisas passassem a fazer sentido.

_Remus Lupin e este aqui é Sirius Black.

Havia um pequeno James solto no mundo. Mais um James entre eles, jogando Quadribol, aprendendo sobre como aprontar e flertar com as garotas, usando e aperfeiçoando as engenhocas incríveis que os marotos criaram.

_Os amigos do James? Ele está bem? Por que ele parou de me visitar?

Havia mais um James Potter! Honestamente, um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Sirius, um era muito pouco mesmo. Seus olhos brilharam com alegria, observando a expectativa do menino, balançando-se à espera de uma resposta. Essa situação não parecia mais tão ruim afinal. Antes que Evans pudesse repreender o filho ou dizer alguma idiotice, ele se adiantou.

_Sim, nós somos amigos do James. Você sabe, ele esteve doente esses dias... Esses anos! - ele se corrigiu - ele esteve doente durante muitos anos, mas ele está ficando melhor agora e ele pediu para que nós avisássemos você. Porque ele realmente se preocupa com você.

Os olhos de Harry cresceram de uma forma quase desproporcional. Ele absorveu as palavras de Sirius como uma esponja.

_Assim como o meu pai? Ele também está doente, é por isso que não veio me ver ainda. Mamãe que me disse.

Sirius estava prestes a fazer uma besteira enorme, mas Remus tapou sua boca. Evans parecia a beira de um colapso nervoso, mas ela sorriu com ternura para a criança.

_Por que você não volta para o seu quarto, Harry? É conversa de adulto, tia Lene vai com você.

"Tia" Lene reclamou um pouco, mas Lily sabia que se ela ficasse ali, as coisas poderiam sair ainda mais de controle. Não era novidade o quanto a amiga detestava os marotos. O sentimento não tinha mudado aparentemente, mesmo em vista dos últimos acontecimentos.

Ela voltou a se sentar, respirando fundo e buscando encontrar a coragem para seguir em frente. Se era difícil agora, ela não conseguia imaginar ficar frente a frente com James Potter. Sim, foi fácil bater nele no hospital, depois que o choque a deixou, e fingir que estava tudo ok, que ela não estava afetada por tê-lo visto depois de oito anos. _Oito anos!_ A última vez que ela o viu foi na segunda de manhã, quando ele saiu da cama com um sorriso que poderia rasgar seu rosto fora. Ela balançou a cabeça, ignorando a pontada em seu coração. Não era hora de pensar nisso.

_Alguma pergunta? - ela queria ser rápida e eficaz, sem prolongamentos desnecessários. Depois, ela iria até a cama de seu filho e ficaria com ele, na esperança de expulsar assombrações.

_Você o odiava - Sirius apontou, uma máscara de confusão e raiva no rosto. Assim que ele falou, Remus bufou ao seu lado.

_Sim, você é um cego, Sirius. Qualquer um que tivesse olhos poderia ver como Lily e James estavam próximos.

Ele tinha razão. Remus tinha sido um dos primeiros a perceber como ela sorria ao vê-lo, ela ainda implicava com ele, mas sempre havia diversão em sua voz. Eles brigavam feio às vezes, mas ambos tinham personalidades muito apaixonadas. Não, o loiro não estava surpreso pelo que havia acontecido, era inevitável. Contudo, o que aconteceu depois... Ele tinha que admitir que suou frio quando a ruiva veio ao seu encontro no dia anterior, desnorteada. Ele não era como Sirius, Remus tinha afeição por Lily Evans.

_Eu só... Por que você não foi atrás dele?

Sirius percebeu a idiotice que disse assim que acabou de falar.

_Como eu poderia encontrá-lo, Sirius? - ele notou o uso do primeiro nome - estava acontecendo uma guerra e eu tive de mudar todos os meus planos. James sabia onde me encontrar e quando ele não veio, eu pensei... Eu pensei que o significado era bastante claro.

Ele assentiu, sentindo que a cabeça iria doer. Talvez ele passasse a ter enxaquecas como James a partir de agora. Não seria uma surpresa.

_Você quer nossa ajuda, então? Para dizer a ele...?

_Sim - ela mordeu o lábios - eu tenho medo de como ele vai reagir.

Ela tinha medo que ele a odiasse.

Sirius sabia que era mais provável que James odiasse ele e Remus do que ela. Não que ele fosse dizer isso. Ela poderia ter dado uma chance a ele no passado, poderia ter tido um filho com ele, mas ele não revelaria nada sobre James provavelmente ter sentimentos por ela ainda, mesmo que ele não soubesse quem ela era.

_Nós vamos ajudar - Remus forneceu - nós temos que fazer isso.

Ele estava certo, Sirius sabia, mas ele ainda se preocupava. Evans parecia muito inocente ali, incapaz de magoar alguém, mas ela não tinha a menor ideia do estado em que James se encontrava e ele não podia arriscar isso. Ele tinha que deixar as coisas bem claro para ela.

_Nós vamos, contudo... - ele lançou um olhar rápido para o loiro ao seu lado - tente não machucá-lo, ok, Evans? James passou por muita coisa já e ele...

_Eu sei, eu falei com Dumbledore - ela o cortou, provavelmente ansiosa para não ter que conversar sobre _isso_ \- eu só quero que ele saiba sobre Harry, apenas isso. O que ele vai fazer depois disso, bem, é escolha dele. Eu só... Harry gosta dele, ele o vê como um amigo e isso me preocupa porque não quer ver meu filho magoado.

_James também se preocupa com ele, você sabe. Ele foi ao hospital atrás do garoto.

Evans assentiu, engolindo em seco, seus olhos verdes brilhando para eles.

_Eu só quero que ele saiba sobre Harry - ela repetiu, quase como um mantra - apenas isso.

 _Apenas isso_. Sirius bufou, como se fosse tão simples assim. Como se tudo não fosse virar uma bola de neve enorme a ponto de chegar a ser uma avalanche. Nada era simples quando James e Evans estavam envolvidos. Seja brigando, seja fazendo uma criança.

Mais tarde, longe da casa da Evans, os dois estavam em um bar qualquer, bebendo a primeira coisa que estava no cardápio e que tinha álcool.

_Eu não posso acreditar nisso, Moony. Um filho! James tem um filho. É absurdo, mas é incrível.

Era sim, era incrível. Remus balançou a cabeça ao seu lado, embora ainda houvesse preocupação em seus olhos.

_Sim. E talvez... Talvez isso o conserte.

Sirius assentiu, não conseguindo impedir a onda de esperança que o invadiu. James já se preocupava com Harry, então... Ele balançou a cabeça, ciente da sua ingenuidade estúpida. Não era fácil e simples assim.

_Eu realmente preciso de um balde. Acho que vou vomitar mesmo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Curiosos, meus amigos? ;)**

 **Revelação para James já será no próximo capítulo, assim como a reação dele. ^^**

 **Reviews?**

 _ **sefora. :**_ _Hey, que bom que gostou! *-* Espero que este seja ainda melhor. Obg pelo comentário, gata! Beeejs*_

 _ **Lunna ayame:**_ _Feliz de ter ver - ou melhor, ler seu comentário - e que bom que gostou :D Hmmm... Eu acho que também nunca vi, normalmente é mais humor e romance quando se trata deles, né? Agora eu fiquei curiosa sobre essa série, é boa? Eu amo personagens complexados, amargos e bêbados. *-* Sim, sim, Lily é a mãe e, oh, James é o pai, mesmo que ele ainda não saiba. Ainda ;) Beeejs, gata*_

 _ **Karinne S:**_ _*-* Apareça sempre, eu nunca me canso de te ver por aqui! :D *Simeubajulo* Sério? Ah, isso é tão legal, quero dizer, eu queria mesmo que fosse angústia para os leitores - odeio angústia, mas não resisto a ela - então, fico feliz. E obrigada. Hmmm... Tantos mistérios, se bem que eu acho que alguns foram mencionados aqui, mas, não se preocupe, eles serão bem abordados daqui para frente. Sim! *-* Era a minha intenção, seu review vai me fazer chorar... Beeejs, nega*_

 _ **Ritha P.W.B.Z.M. Potter:**_ _Ainda envolvida? Espero que sim! *-* Beeejs e, que bom que gostou! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_As pessoas estavam gritando, sem saber o que acontecia, mas cientes do perigo. Elas sempre sabiam quando algo estava errado, mesmo ainda ignorantes. O céu parecia refletir o caos daquele dia, as mortes e o desespero, assim como a sede egoísta e podre de Voldemort. Eles nunca haviam se encontrado, nunca se falaram, mas ele tinha sido treinado para odiar o bruxo das trevas. Depois, não foi preciso lembrar mais que ele deveria odiá-lo, o sentimento veio naturalmente._

 _Ele olhou para Lestrange, cheio de ódio e nojo. Os dois lutaram, o mais velho se recusava a conceder qualquer informação preciosa para James. Era sua missão conseguir essas informações. Depois de algum tempo, com um braço sangrando e muita adrenalina no corpo, Lestrange estava prestes a ser subjugado._

 _James relatou, mais tarde, que foi legítima defesa. Ele mentiu._

 _Com um sorriso de escárnio, o homem apontou para um dos poucos civis que restavam. James não pensou. Não quando o alvo em questão era uma mulher, jovem, e ruiva._

 _Foi o primeiro homem que ele matou sem hesitar._

Suas mãos estavam cheias de sangue. Ele podia vê-las, todas as pessoas que matou, todas as vidas que ceifou. Era um mal necessário, os líderes diziam. Ele não sabia como os líderes conseguiam dormir. Não se eles tinham as mãos tão sujas de sangue quanto as dele. Seus olhos dispararam para o relógio, nem um pouco surpreso por ainda ser cinco da manhã. Era sempre assim. Caso ele caísse no sono, à noite, pesadelos vinham acordá-lo.

Depois da sua conversa nada satisfatória com Dumbledore, James vagou pela casa, sempre trincando os dentes, tentando controlar o ódio que estava sentindo. Ele nunca seria tratado mais do que um bicho de laboratório, um experimento inesperado? Embora tenha exigido que o homem tirasse o rastreador, James não podia afirmar que não havia o risco de colocarem outro.

Ele também não sabia sobre Sirius. O rapaz tinha sumido de um dia para o outro, talvez mais uma missão, mas ele não se concentrou nisso. Seria mentira dizer que ele não guardava ressentimento contra o outro, até mesmo contra Remus, porque o rapaz deveria estar no meio também.

Seus dias não eram nem um pouco emocionantes. Ele foi claramente dispensado da sua função de Auror. Isso ainda o fazia espumar, pois, quando eles estavam em perigo, James era útil, agora, ele era um perigo desnecessário. Algo que deveria ser descartado. Ele bebia, voava, bebia mais um pouco (não, não era um vício), trabalhava no seu closet e, sim, passava por _perto_ da escola onde Harry estudava. Não que ele estivesse preocupado ou afeiçoado ao menino. Como se.

Ele sobe ao closet e trabalha um pouco mais até tirar a expressão dela da sua mente. Ele sempre trabalha com fervor, mas dessa vez é diferente. Ele pode ver o desgosto nos olhos dela ( _tão verdes, tão vivos)_ , assim como a onda revolta de seu cabelo vermelho. Ele a quer. Ele é covarde demais para ir até lá, buscar entender por que diabos ela bateu nele e se ela gostaria de sair um dia. Não. Ele nunca faria isso.

 _Velho James faria._

Velho James não existe mais, não existe há muito tempo. Velho James estava morto. Tão morto quanto seus pais, quanto Gideon Prewett.

Depois de trabalhar, já dez horas, ele decide ir até a Toca. Deveria ter ido mais cedo, mas acabou se esquecendo, e agora ele teria de se desculpar. Molly Weasley era prima dos Prewett e os gêmeos eram muito próximos das crianças Weasley. Ele tinha que ir ver como Carlinhos estava fazendo.

A ironia não passou despercebida. Ele estava um caco, mas tinha de ir se certificar que o jovem não estava fazendo o mesmo. Após aparatar, bateu três vezes na porta, ouvindo o barulho inconfundível de bagunça. Não planejava ficar muito tempo, havia muita empolgação na Toca. Sempre.

_Quem é? Diga a senha.

James arqueou as sobrancelhas, ao ouvir a voz infantil de um dos meninos. Ouve o barulho de um tapa e uma reprimenda da senhora Weasley que fez a boca dele se curvar em divertimento.

_James Potter. Balas de limão podem salvar o mundo.

Ele não sabia quem tinha proposto uma senha tão ridícula, mas tudo bem. Era melhor falar de uma vez para se impedir um maior constrangimento. A porta se abriu com um _'pop'_ e ele se viu envolto em um abraço caloroso de Molly Weasley. Ela era uma mulher corpulenta, com um letreiro na testa que dizia "MÃE", sempre fazendo os melhores quitutes. Arthur, por sua vez, era apaixonado pelo mundo trouxa, tanto que, agora que as coisas estavam se acalmando, ele tinha ido trabalhar nesse departamento.

James conheceu Arthur no meio da guerra. Seus filhos estavam escondidos com uma tia (Muriel, era o nome dela), no exterior, e ele e Molly ficaram para lutar. Arthur diria que James salvou sua vida; James diria o contrário. Até hoje, ninguém sabe ao certo qual versão é verdadeira. Depois disso, ele acabou indo em algumas missões com Carlinhos, o mais velho da prole, nada muito perigoso, até que Bellatrix entrou em cena. Com aquela risada bruxuleante, ela apontou a varinha direto para o peito do ruivo. Foi quando Prewett apareceu. Tudo o que aconteceu a seguir, a expressão de Fabian, os gritos do Weasley... James nunca, _nunca_ , iria esquecer.

_Você está tão magrinho, James – ele, sabiamente, não comentou. Para ela, ele sempre estava muito magro. Os olhos de Molly se suavizaram, adquirindo uma preocupação cansada – tente falar com ele, colocar algum juízo naquela cabeça. Ele simplesmente não pode...

Ela parou de falar quando três cabeças ruivas se destacaram, olhando para James com curiosidade, antes de descartá-lo. Eram dois meninos, idênticos, com sorrisos travessos e uma menina que não tinha os dois dentes da frente. Ela cutucou a perna da mãe, sua voz extremamente fina.

_Mamãe, eu posso ter um dragão também? _Forge_ disse que eles cospem fogo!

A senhora Weasley ficou muito vermelha e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

_George está certo e não, ninguém pode ter um dragão. É muito perigoso. O que vocês dois andam colocando na cabeça da sua irmã?

Ele viu, sem muito interesse, uma discussão se formar entre os quatro. Aparentemente, os gêmeos eram uma péssima influência, em especial para a única irmã que eles tinham. Além disso, alguém (Carlinhos, obviamente) estava mexendo com dragões. Ou prestes a fazer isso.

Depois de Molly guiá-lo até a cozinha (havia um Weasley lendo _Hogwarts: uma história_ , outro estava conjurando feitiços e um dos menores estava encolhido em um canto, olhando com horror para uma caixa amarela), ele encontrou Arthur, este muito interessado em alguma engenhoca trouxa, espalhada em cima da cozinha. Após assegurar que, não, ele não sabia o que aquilo era ou para que servia, ele acabou se encontrando no quarto de Carlinhos. Arthur disse a Molly que ela deveria aceitar as decisões do garoto e que ele não mudaria de ideia tão fácil. Ele não mudaria de ideia em tudo.

James já tinha a vaga impressão de saber com o que estava lidando aqui e, sem muito sucesso, se perguntou por que justo ele estava sendo escalonado para tentar convencer Carlinhos a **não** fazer algo que ele queria. Isso era algo que ele não faria mesmo e, Merlin o ajudasse, mas ele também não queria ouvir os problemas do outro. Não era um psicólogo ou um amigo, embora tenham... Sim, ele poderia tentar. Depois do que tinham passado da última vez, ele poderia tentar um pouco.

O rapaz, de dezoito anos, tinha cabelos compridos, sempre presos em um rabo de cavalo, tinha uma constituição forte, embora não fosse desenvolvido. Além disso, havia olhos castanhos muito inocentes, muito puros. Outrora. Não havia mais inocência ali. Carlinhos não deu nenhuma indicação de que soubesse que James estava em seu quarto; ele estava muito compenetrado escrevendo alguma coisa com fervor quase indescritível.

_Dragões, então?

Carlinhos parou de escrever, suas costas se enrijecendo brevemente antes de voltar a relaxar. Havia duas camas no quarto e papeis de parede com estampas de uma banda bruxa – James não conhecia quase nenhuma – e de algumas garotas de biquínis. Elas sorriam e acenavam para a foto, típico quarto de garotos adolescentes.

_Ela mandou você vir me dizer para desistir?

James olhou com interesse para um boneco havaiano em cima da cômoda. Ela se aproximou.

_Basicamente.

Um bufo. Quando o rapaz se virou para ele, James percebeu que Molly estava abraçando uma causa perdida. Havia certa tristeza nos olhos dele, mas também havia muita – _muita –_ determinação. Isso fez James ficar aliviado.

_Eu já fiz minha mente, ela sabe disso. Não vou mudar de ideia. Não toque nisso, os gêmeos estavam fazendo uns experimentos. Solta uma fumaça roxa que faz seu nariz ficar azul. Por uma semana.

Ele sabiamente se afastou, olhando com certa reverência para o objeto aparentemente indefeso. Ele nunca pensaria em algo assim. Sirius iria ficar muito animado, pelo menos, se estivesse ali.

_Pra onde você vai?

Ele tinha visto a mala em um dos cantos, perto de um armário. Além disso, era óbvio, eles não treinavam com dragões em Londres. Poderia ficar muito perigoso se saísse fora de controle.

_Romênia. É onde fica o melhor centro e eles estão precisando de gente, até já fui aceito.

Não havia mais nada a dizer, não da parte de James, pelo menos. Para ele, Carlinhos iria se recuperar (ele gostou de acreditar nisso, mas, afinal, o que ele sabia?), embora de uma forma que não agradasse sua mãe em tudo. James pensou em sua própria mãe e sentiu uma fisgada no estômago. Ele não chorou a morte dela, não do jeito que era devido. Depois, com o fim da guerra, ele teve um momento para ir até a casa dos pais e olhar para as fotos. Foi quando se sentiu mal de verdade, ver as lembranças de uma família que se amou doeu muito mais do que ele esperava.

_Os pesadelos vão embora, algum dia?

Carlinhos estava cansado, suas olheiras visíveis e James percebeu que treinar com dragões era algo que ele precisava fazer. O rapaz precisava sair dali e começar tudo de novo, construir memórias novas. Talvez até ele, James, iria buscar a Romênia algum dia.

_Eu espero que sim. Você tem que acreditar que eles vão.

Não ficou por mais tempo. Ele se despediu rapidamente, desejando que o outro conseguisse o que procurava. Quando encontrou Molly na cozinha, ele ficou com pena do modo como seus olhos luziram em esperança. Não houve tempo para ela perguntar nada. Os gêmeos tinham aberto a tampa da caixa amarela, revelando uma aranha e assustando o menino ruivo (aquele que tinha olhado para o objeto com horror absoluto) que começou a chorar. Ele se despediu de Arthur, mas foi acompanhado até a porta pela única menina que eles tinham. Ela sorriu, sua falta de dentes chegando a ser comovente, acenando para ele. Sem se importar, ela ofereceu a ele um pedaço do seu sapo de chocolate.

James se lembrou do outro dia, de outra criança que também ofereceu um sapo de chocolate. Isso lhe rendeu uma agitação desconfortável no estômago e um desejo por uísque.

Ele tinha que arrumar algo para fazer antes de enlouquecer de vez. Agora que o Ministério oficialmente o demitiu, teria muito tempo livre para gastar. Deveria encontrar alguma ocupação, qualquer coisa que o impedisse de passar seus dias dentro de casa, com roupas sujas e amassadas, bêbado e com o cabelo desgrenhado. Pintou por horas, sentindo seu corpo drenar com raiva e impotência. Não era justo... Ele não era uma pessoa ruim (não dentro dos parâmetros), então, por que foi proibido que ele chegasse perto de Harry? E por que, diabos, ele não conseguia parar de pensar nela? Por que ele sonhava com ela tanto assim?

Sirius tinha desaparecido. E mesmo que não o tivesse, James não sabia se queria falar com ele, perguntar suas dúvidas, não depois de tudo o que havia acontecido.

A primeira garrafa estava prestes a se abrir quando um bilhete apareceu na sua frente. Era de Remus e dizia " _Venha me encontrar no Pudds. É urgente"._ Com um suspiro, ele colocou a bebida de volta no lugar, prometendo voltar tão logo fosse possível.

O Pudds era uma espécie de bar-restaurante bruxo. James nunca poderia dizer como era por dentro porque o lugar sempre mudava. Sempre. Não havia muitos clientes por ali, assim, ele distinguiu com facilidade uma cabeleira loira. Remus estava muito concentrado em sua torta de abóbora, mas não se assustou conforme James se sentou em um dos bancos próximo a ele. A expressão do loiro era torturada, o que fez James sentir os primeiros sinais de apreensão. O comunicado de que o assunto era urgente voltou a brilhar em sua cabeça. Não poderia ser tão ruim, não é?

_O que foi? Você está me deixando nervoso, Remus. Cuspa de uma vez. Olá, Samir.

O bartender – e dono do local – balançou a cabeça em sua direção, apenas reconhecendo sua presença antes de trazer a sua bebida habitual. Tão logo James segurou a garrafa, Remus cobriu sua mão.

_Você poderia não beber? É muito sério.

Com um suspiro quase – _quase_ – irritado, ele consentiu, empurrando a bebida para o lado e esperando. Merlin sabia pelo quê. Talvez Remus estivesse doente, casado, apaixonado por uma aluna, apaixonado por Snape. Por mais que James não se lembrava desse último, os poucos encontros que tiveram foram decisivos para o rapaz de nariz enorme ganhar sua antipatia. Um tal idiota ele era.

_Eu soube sobre o que aconteceu no hospital.

Ele apertou a borda do balcão com força. Era lógico que Remus soubesse, assim como ele também deveria ter conhecimento sobre o feitiço de rastreamento. Eles deveriam estar todos de conluio, esperando que James fizesse algo errado. Ele mordeu sua irritação e a engoliu de volta. Não poderia perder o controle, não agora.

_Isso não me surpreende – saiu amargo, mais do que ele pretendia.

Remus suspirou e, mesmo sem olhar para o loiro, ele poderia dizer qual era sua expressão corretamente. Uma mistura de exasperação e piedade.

_Ela estudou conosco – ele esboçou um sorriso pálido, frágil – Lily Evans. A mulher que te deu um soco no hospital.

James engoliu em seco, sua atenção toda focada no amigo. Ele não se envergonhou em demonstrar seu interesse. Junto com a dor, veio o alívio. Ele não era louco então, ou um vidente. Não vinha sonhando com uma mulher desconhecida. Eles estudaram juntos e, ainda que tenha perdido a memória, ele era inteligente. Ela não era um rosto passageiro, ele teve de ter fortes sentimentos pela mulher.

_Quanto eu gostei dela?

Remus não pareceu surpreso pela sua pergunta, era como se esperasse que James viesse com algo assim. Estranho. O outro não sabia sobre seus sonhos, o que o fazia concluir que ele _realmente_ gostou dela. Muito.

_Muito. Chegava a ser insuportável. Sirius queria bater em sua cabeça todas às vezes, mas isso só porque ele era meio ciumento.

Compreensível também. Com base em como o relacionamento deles era, James também ficaria com ciúmes se fosse o contrário. Inferno, ele sabe que agora ele teria ciúmes se Sirius se apaixonasse e saísse de casa. Não que houvesse alguma chance disso acontecer.

Ele queria perguntar _porque_. Por que ela havia batido nele? Eles não eram namorados, não pelo que Remus dissera. E se tivessem sido, ele gostaria de pensar que os rapazes falariam sobre ela. Não, se eles não a mencionaram mesmo sabendo que ele gostava muito dela – ele não diria _apaixonado_ – era porque o sentimento tinha que ser platônico.

Por que ela bateria nele?

_Eu... Eu fiz algo contra ela?

Ele tinha até medo de ouvir a resposta. Mas, Remus – Remus que estava tomando um gole de uísque agora – descartou sua pergunta com a mão, forçando um sorriso logo em seguida.

_Não teve um começo muito grande, vocês dois. Ela te detestava e você pensava que era legal chamá-la para sair de vez em quando apenas para vê-la irritada. Isso foi no quarto ano. Eu não sei como, mas no quinto, no meio do ano, você passou a se exibir pra ela, azarando sonserinos e pregando peças. Ela detestava isso.

_Uma tática não muito inteligente, pelo visto – ele se viu como um idiota. Um pouco, pelo menos.

Remus soltou um risinho pelo nariz, concordando enfaticamente. O loiro parecia mais magro, James notou. Ele teria que escrever para alguém em Hogwarts alimentar o amigo direito.

_Não, de fato. Lily... Bem, ela sempre foi muito madura pra sua idade, sabe? E ela queria que todos fossem assim também – James arqueou uma sobrancelha diante desse comentário sugestivo – essa é uma versão educada do que Sirius costumava dizer, acredite. Mas é a verdade. De qualquer forma, no último ano, vocês tiveram que trabalhar juntos e se tornaram bem mais próximos. Ela viu o quanto você tinha amadurecido e, penso eu, também se livrou de alguns velhos preconceitos.

_O que você quer dizer? – ele tinha o impulso, _estúpido e injustificável_ , de sair em defesa dela, mesmo que Remus não estivesse a ofendendo. Não muito.

Dessa vez, ele viu um sorriso verdadeiro surgir no rosto do amigo. Os olhos de Remus brilharam com pura nostalgia.

_Você sempre foi brilhante, James. Você era inteligente, carismático e com instintos de liderança. É claro, nós éramos adolescentes e adolescentes fazem idiotices. Mesmo assim, pessoas como eu, Sirius e Peter, pessoas como Dumbledore viam bem como você era. E, quando você e Lily tiveram de trabalhar juntos, ela percebeu isso também.

_Foi como um tapa na cara.

A voz era doce, era melodiosa. E era ridícula a forma como seu coração disparou. Ele olhou para a mulher ao seu lado, absorvendo cada detalhe dela como se fosse a última vez que a veria. Poderia ser. Talvez fosse nada lisonjeiro, mas ele se sentia muito aliviado por saber que não era louco. Não mais do que a maioria.

 _Não nesse sentido._

Lily estava ali, um pouco atrás dele, um sorriso incerto na boca. Ela usava uma blusa azul, de lã fina, que dava maior destaque para o cabelo. Este estava solto, bem mais curto do que nos sonhos, mas igualmente vermelho. Ela também usava jeans escuro e botas pretas por dentro da calça. Os olhos verdes estavam fixos nos dele, cheios de vida. Ele podia sentir a preocupação e o desconforto jorrando dela, mas parecia haver algo mais. Algo como alegria. Será que ela...? Não, ele tinha certeza de que era platônico. No entanto, seus sonhos, às vezes, envolviam pedaços de pele nua. Nada muito exposto, apenas o suficiente para deixá-lo incomodado. Ele sempre quis terminar de despi-la.

James sentiu um calor inconfundível no rosto, na medida em que se lembrava de alguns detalhes oníricos. Será que, talvez, talvez não fosse tão unilateral quanto ele supôs?

Uma mão bateu em seu ombro, tirando-o do estupor. James piscou algumas vezes, voltando-se para Remus. Este voltou a exibir um sorriso pálido.

_Eu vou deixar vocês a sós. Se você precisar de mim ou não estiver irritado comigo no final, me mande uma coruja – suas palavras eram estranhas, mas James assentiu mesmo assim. Ele viu Remus se afastar, sussurrando algumas palavras rápidas para Lily.

 _Lily Evans._

Ela ocupou o assento em que Remus estivera antes, suas mãos delicadas tamborilando sobre o balcão. Elas pareciam ser macias e ele se pegou com o estranho impulso de beijar os nós dos seus dedos. Samir olhou para James com uma sugestão clara, suas sobrancelhas balançando, o que fez o moreno quase bufar em resposta.

Ele esperou. Esperou sem ter a menor ideia do que ela iria dizer, sua cabeça inundando com perguntas e suposições absurdas. Era dia claro lá fora, o sol vindo com toda força numa época inesperada. Era outono, o dia não deveria estar assim. Talvez Morgana estivesse de bom humor – _dificilmente_ – ou talvez Merlin soubesse que o dia de James estava indo para ficar pior. _Como se fosse possível_ , ele zombou. No entanto, ele não tinha um sentimento muito bom sobre o que estava vindo.

_Eu não sei por onde começar – ele ouviu sua voz. Estava ficando mais fácil ignorar o modo como seu estômago borbulhava toda vez que ela falava alguma coisa. Lily olhou para ele com arrependimento e... Carinho? – Parecia mais fácil quando eu estava em casa, treinando com Lene.

_Lene? – ele se lembrava de Harry falar algo sobre a tia Marlene – Marlene?

Os olhos de Lily – tão expressivos – se arregalaram.

_Você... Você se lembra dela? – havia uma nota estranha em sua voz, uma que ele não conseguiu identificar.

James negou prontamente.

_Não, Harry falou sobre ela.

Havia mais dor nos olhos dela agora. Ele não queria isso, não queria vê-la assim. Ela devia estar feliz, ela devia sempre estar feliz.

_Eu vejo – as mãos dela voltaram a se contorcer – talvez... Talvez eu deva começar pelo momento em que tudo ficou claro pra mim. Não vai demorar muito, eu prometo.

_Eu não me importo – ele se viu dizendo antes que pudesse calar a boca.

Sim, ele sonhava com ela todas as tardes.

Sim, ele já gostou muito dela. E sim, ele se sentia incrivelmente atraído por Lily Evans. Contudo, ele não queria que ela soubesse disso. Não, não se ela... Ele não podia se fazer muito frágil, ele tinha que manter um olho sobre si mesmo.

Mas ela sorriu para ele e ele sentiu sua boca secar. Ele tinha lembranças dos lábios dela. Dos lábios dele nos dela. Dos lábios dele em todo o corpo dela.

James piscou, engolindo em seco.

_Eu percebi que precisava falar com você quando Alice - Alice Longbotton - veio falar comigo quatro dias atrás. Ela me contou sobre o seu acidente e... Todo o resto. Eu sinto muito pelos seus pais, James.

Ele não queria aquilo que estava evidente nos olhos dela. Ele detestava pena, piedade, compaixão. Nada disso mudaria nada. E ele não queria que Lily o olhasse dessa forma. Nunca.

James apenas respondeu que estava tudo bem, já havia passado muito tempo. Ele não disse sobre a sua falta de emoções, ele não disse sobre a falta de dor e luto que vivenciou. Ele não queria que ela visse o quanto ele era defeituoso.

_Bem, você sabe que nós não nos dávamos muito bem, no começo, mas isso mudou muito no último ano. Eu... Bem, eu passei a enxergá-lo com novos olhos e... Entenda, James, não tive como entrar em contato durante a guerra, tudo estava um bagunça e eu fui para o exterior porque tinha de proteger Harry. E depois – ela parou, seus olhos lacrimejando – depois, eu pensei que você só estivesse se divertindo. E Lene... Não, e-eu não posso culpá-la. A culpa é minha. E eu sinto muito por isso, por vir aqui e jogar tudo isso em cima de você. Desculpe, mas os rapazes têm razão e eu também queria isso, você precisa saber.

Ele se perdeu enquanto ela divagava. Por que Lily estava pedindo desculpas? Que rapazes? Ela estava um pouco trêmula, embora conseguisse se conter com uma firmeza impressionante. Ele nunca diria que ela poderia perder o controle como fizera agora pouco. Ele mal percebeu o movimento, mas em um piscar de olhos, sua mão estava na bochecha dela, chocando a ambos. Com um olhar culpado para ela e também para a sua mão traidora, ele improvisou com alguns poucos tapinhas e a afirmação de que estava tudo bem.

Lily iria dizer mais, ele tinha certeza. Ela iria dizer a ele o motivo de estar pedindo desculpas. Ela não teve tempo, entretanto. A porta do Cudds foi aberta com violência e uma pequena figura pulou para dentro, olhando curiosamente ao redor. A ruiva imediatamente enrijeceu. James sentiu sua boca rasgar em um sorriso conforme Harry olhou para eles e sorriu em sua direção.

_Oi, mãe. Você achou o James? Ele não está mais doente? – as palavras saltaram da boca dele conforme se aproximava – você está bem agora, James?

James não sabia quando ele tinha estado doente e se voltou para a mulher ao seu lado, em busca de algo que fizesse sentido, mas Lily estava pálida, ostentando uma expressão horrorizada. Harry pareceu notar isso também.

_Mãe, você ta bem? Ela está bem, James?

A pergunta fez James sair de seu estupor. Ele se levantou rapidamente, pedindo para que Samir trouxesse um copo de água e puxando Harry para o banco.

_Ela está bem, só precisa de um pouco de água. É bom te ver de novo, Harry – era mesmo, coraçãozinho traiçoeiro – você parece mais alto.

_Você acha?

_Eu sinto muito, Lily. Sinto muito mesmo, Black não calava a boca e quando eu me virei pra mandá-lo ficar quieto, Harry tinha sumido.

Ele não conseguiu ocultar o desprezo ao ver a morena do hospital que tentara atacá-lo. Ela não parecia muito feliz em vê-lo também, o que o fez torcer um pouco os lábios em diversão. Demorou poucos segundos para ele entender que ela tinha acabado de falar sobre Sirius. O que Sirius estaria fazendo ali?

_Como ele sabia onde me achar, Lene?

Harry sorriu para a mãe, aparentemente feliz por vê-la voltando ao normal.

_Tia Lene que falou. Ela achou que eu estava dormindo, mas eu não estava.

Como dizem os franceses, _Bom Dieu_ , ele não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo aqui. Marlene parecia dividida entre a culpa e a irritação – esse sentimento claramente dirigido a James – e Lily ostentava uma expressão de horror, embora em menor grau que anteriormente. Harry era o único alheio ao ambiente estranho em que se encontrava. O menino estava usando calça e jaqueta jeans, além da camisa cinza que James já conhecia. Ele se perguntou se o menino não tinha nenhuma outra além daquela.

_Onde Sirius está? – sua voz saiu bem mais fria do que o esperado, mas tudo bem.

_Onde mais? Eu sempre estou com as mulheres bonitas.

Sirius entrou com naturalidade, um sorriso grande no rosto. E falso, James poderia dizer a milhas de distância. Ele exalava tranquilidade e divertimento, mas após oito anos, James o conhecia o suficiente para saber quando tudo aquilo era mentira. Seus olhos estavam um pouco apertados e uma de suas mãos se fechou em um punho – sinais de que Sirius estava nervoso. Ansioso, na expectativa.

_Eu não posso... – Lily parou, lançando um olhar preocupado em direção a Harry – Vamos pra casa, querido.

_Mas, mãe! – Harry olhou cheio de esperança para ela – eu ia chamar James pra jogar Quadribol!

_Isso é verdade – Sirius concordou do outro lado, atraindo a total atenção de Marlene. Esta o repreendeu por se divertir em um momento como esse, acusando-o de ser um idiota. James ignorou a pequena discussão dos dois, treinando seus olhos para a figura à sua frente.

Era óbvio que ela tinha algo a dizer pra ele e não podia ser na frente de Harry. O menino, por sua vez, não entendia isso e só queria passar tempo jogando com James.

_Vocês podem jogar outro dia, Harry.

_Isso é tão injusto! – o menino se jogou pra frente, um pouco emburrado, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. O movimento fez sua corrente de prata balançar e se tornar visível.

Os olhos de James caíram para o objeto delicado no pescoço da criança. E todo o seu corpo esfriou.

Era uma corrente trançada, delicada mas resistente, com um pingente ostentando um brasão vermelho e preto no centro. James conhecia esse brasão. O pingente de sua falecida mãe continha o mesmo símbolo. Era representante da família Potter.

" _Eu tenho uma corrente dele. Posso te mostrar um dia"._

Sua cabeça começou a girar.

" _Mamãe disse que ele está doente, é por isso que eu nunca o vi"._

Sem dúvida, seu estômago estava embrulhado agora. Ele agarrou o balcão com força, precisando de algo em que se apoiar, tentando respirar. Ele não conseguia respirar!

" _Como você ousa? Seu estúpido, arrogante, filho de uma puta!"_

" _Entenda, James, não tive como entrar em contato durante a guerra"_

Ele ouviu vozes, seu nome, alguém tocou em seu ombro. Nada disso adiantou.

" _Eu pensei que você só estivesse se divertindo"._

Ela não deveria tê-lo conhecido melhor?

" _Ele não está mais doente?"_

Foi como ser atingido por um _Cruciatos_ direto no rosto, fazendo-o sangrar e deixando uma cicatriz medonha. Foi o sentimento mais estranho, a dor mais esquisita que ele já sentiu ou suportou. Não fazia nenhum sentido, mas também fazia todo o sentido do mundo – maldito – inteiro. Era a única explicação. Não podia ser a única explicação.

_James?

A voz de Harry era pequena, preocupada e até mesmo assustada. Ele não queria que a criança (não podia chamá-lo de _filho_ , não podia) se sentisse assim. Mas ele era assim, ele era um monstro, ele era defeituoso.

Ele não percebeu quando Marlene puxou Harry para si, afastando-o dele. Sirius assegurou ao menino que estava tudo bem, James ainda estava sarando, não era preciso se preocupar e que eles poderiam esperar no carro.

Dedos quentes encontraram seu rosto, com cuidado, com cautela, virando-o para encontrar Lily. Ele foi saudado por uma visão mais jovem dela, exibindo um sorriso travesso, olhos cheios de amor e o cabelo bem mais comprido. Ela estava dizendo alguma coisa pra ele, o que ela poderia estar dizendo? _Eu sinto muito_.

" _Você vai ficar bem, James?"_

Ele se afastou do seu toque como se queimasse. A visão se desfez e a mulher à sua frente exibia cautela e preocupação. Ele enfiou seus braços nos bolsos do casaco, sentindo-se sufocar, cair em direção a um precipício.

" _Você vai ficar bem, James?"_

Ela estava falando, mas ele não conseguia ouvir. Tudo doía. Tudo estava errado. Como ele poderia ter um filho? Isso era ridículo.

_Eu tenho que ir.

 _Não se importe com a mágoa dela._

 _Não se importe com a mágoa dela._

Como ele não poderia? Ela parecia desolada, mas resignada. Seus olhos verdes estavam tristes.

_Eu só... Eu preciso pensar.

 _Estúpido_. Por que ele não conseguia vê-la assim? Por que ele se importava tanto?

Não, não, não. Não pense sobre isso ainda. Ele tinha que ir. Ele tinha que sair dali e respirar ar fresco. Rapidamente, ele aparatou, olhos fechados, seu único pensamento era _casa_. E foi por isso que, ao abrir os olhos, se encontrou no campo de Quadribol da sua casa.

" _Você vai ficar bem, James?"_

Ele não podia ser pai. Ele não era um pai e não sabia como ser um. Que experiência ele tinha no assunto? E Sirius, e Remus... Eles sabiam? Eles já sabiam? Ele estava tão cansado, tão cansado de ser tratado como um experimento que deixou de funcionar. Como eles ousavam? Que direito ela tinha de vir, bater nele, afastá-lo de Harry e então dizer que eles eram pai e filho? Que direito aquela outra, a morena louca e estúpida, tinha de olhar para ele como se ele fosse um idiota?

Como Remus e Sirius puderam agir assim? Como Dumbledore e o Ministro puderam despejá-lo assim? Em um momento, ele era apto e estava bem, no outro, era descartável.

" _Você vai ficar bem, James?"_

Ele voou. Foi caótico, agressivo, perigoso e desordenado. Mas voar sempre o fazia se sentir melhor, menos dessa vez. Dessa vez, nada poderia fazê-lo ficar bem. Nada.

Seus olhos se encheram de água, seus óculos embaçaram e ele não viu o momento em que bateu em um dos aros. Caiu da vassoura, mas a queda não foi perigosa. Ele olhou para o céu (não tinha o direito de ser tão azul tão ensolarado), suas pernas dobradas, sua respiração ofegante, seu peito subindo e descendo em uma batida acelerada e frenética. Ele rastejou um pouco, parando diante de uma das inúmeras poças no gramado, resultado da chuva da noite anterior. Foi a primeira vez, em um longo tempo, em que ele viu seu reflexo. O feitiço de ilusão tinha se desfeito e suas cicatrizes estavam visíveis. Uma descia pelo lado direito do rosto, começando na sobrancelha e terminando quase no meio da bochecha. Havia uma em sua testa, na lateral, e outra no queixo. Elas eram o reflexo de coisas que ele fez, coisas horríveis. Ele teve que ser marcado para se lembrar. Ele precisava se lembrar do que tinha feito e do que ele era, ele precisava se lembrar de se conter.

" _Você vai ficar bem, James?"_

Ele não tinha a menor ideia.

 _ **~O~**_

Lily mexeu em seu chá, intocado, mais uma vez. Harry estava no quarto, jogando com Sirius, após ter parado de perguntar se James ficaria bem. Se James gostaria de ver sua coleção de alienígenas. Se James gostava de varinha de alcaçuz.

Seus olhos verdes estavam vermelhos, seu peito estrangulado, apática enquanto ouvia Marlene falar, pela milionésima vez, que isso mostrou como tudo era uma má ideia e que ela, Lily, deveria não ter ido atrás de James, que ele nunca seria um pai.

Lily amava Lene, ela realmente fazia. Era também muito grata por tudo o que a outra tinha feito, as duas tinham vivido muita coisa juntas. No entanto, naquele momento, tudo o que ela queria era ficar sozinha.

_Talvez você devesse calar a boca, MacKinnon.

A ruiva suspirou, quase se desligando. Ela não tinha paciência para ver os dois brigarem mais uma vez. Não de novo, não dessa forma tão familiar. Ela tinha que pensar em Harry, no melhor pra ele, qual era o melhor pra ele? Ela não sabia. Não nessa hora, não depois da cena do bar.

_Talvez você devesse seguir seu próprio conselho, Black.

Ele a ignorou, toda a força dos seus olhos cinza concentrada em Lily Evans.

_O que você esperava, Evans? Que James soubesse de tudo e descobrisse, dentro de si, que ele sempre quis ser pai? Ou então que ele recobrasse a memória de um momento para o outro? – a voz era ríspida, trêmula, como se tentasse se conter – não se ache estúpida, eu esperei o mesmo por anos. Não é culpa dele ter batido a cabeça e perdido a memória. Não é culpa dele ter acordado no meio de uma guerra. Não é culpa dele toda a porcaria que o Ministro e até mesmo Dumbledore jogaram em cima dele. Eu realmente quis que ele se escondesse, mas o estrago já estava feito. Você não sabe pelo que ele passou, você não sabe tudo o que ele teve que sofrer.

As mãos dele tremiam, mas ela não conseguia desviar os olhos. Ela não poderia olhar pra nenhum outro lugar.

_Então, se você está esperando por um cara perfeito ou pelo velho James, é melhor que o deixe mesmo em paz. Agora, ele ainda é ele, Lily. Você pode vê-lo perfeitamente em alguns momentos, ele ainda é protetor, ele ainda é estupidamente corajoso. Ele ainda é James Potter. E, disso eu tenho certeza, ele nunca machucaria Harry. E ele nunca machucaria você.

Era como se ela estivesse hipnotizada.

_Eu não me importo... Bem, sim, eu me importo. Eu ainda não gosto de você, eu não gosto do que James passou durante a escola, toda aquela porcaria por sua causa. E eu não gosto do fato de que, provavelmente, ele ainda tem seu maldito coração fixado em você. Mas você, Evans, você deve ter muito maldito bom senso. Se você acha que pode agir como agiu hoje, tocando o rosto dele daquele jeito, você tem que estar pronta pra qualquer estúpida consequência. Porque eu não vou deixar você brincar com ele como fez durante Hogwarts – ele parou, engolindo em seco, suas mãos apertadas e rígidas – diga a Harry que eu volto amanhã. Boa noite.

Ela o viu sair como se ele estivesse fugindo de uma tempestade. As palavras dele eram um pouco estranhas ao seu ouvido, eram estranhas à sua mente.

_Lily, você realmente...

Ela fez um gesto para a outra se calar. Lily tinha visto James, ela tinha visto um pouco do quanto ele estava diferente (um pouco?). Mas ela também estava. Ela não era mais a mesma pessoa. E Harry gostava dele. E Harry precisava de um pai. Se James estivesse pronto – não, risque isso – se James estivesse disposto, ela o aceitaria do modo como ele viesse. Lily fugiu para o seu quarto, seus dedos procurando avidamente por um objeto em sua caixa de lembranças. Conforme as lágrimas começaram a cair, ela segurou o pequeno e dourado pomo de ouro com carinho.

Talvez ela e James não tivessem mais nenhuma chance. Talvez eles não devessem ser um casal, talvez... Talvez eles devam ser apenas amigos e pais de uma criança. Ela ainda não tinha certeza de como se sentia em relação ao novo James ( _não tinha?_ ), apertou o objeto com força, segurando-o junto ao peito. Ela não sabia como as coisas seriam dali pra frente, mas, agora, com um pouco da sua antiga confiança voltando, ela percebeu que poderia ajudá-lo. É claro, desde que nada magoasse Harry, ela estava disposta (e ansiosa por) a passar tempo com James, ajudá-lo de qualquer maneira que fosse possível.

Seus olhos foram se fechando lentamente e ela ouviu a mesma melodia de sempre. Era como voltar no tempo, todas as noites, ouvindo a voz dele, baixa e grave, cantarolando em seu ouvido. Ela nunca mais conseguiu esquecer essa música.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Oh, meu Deus, isso foi muito difícil! O.o**

 **Esse capítulo quase me rasgou inteira pra conseguir sair. É claro, houve outros problemas (como emprego, não emprego, estudo) e, por isso, demorei mais do que o planejado. Desculpem por isso *-***

 **E então, o que acharam? Será que Lily e James conseguirão ficar juntos, como um casal? Não respondam a isso, que pergunta idiota, é claro que eles irão e nem vai ser tão complicado e doloroso quanto poderia ser. Minha Lily é fantástica, vocês verão. ;)**

 _ **Isabella-Lina:**_ _Que bom que está gostando! :D E já postei (já ou finalmente...)._

 _ **Jeen V:**_ _*-* Você acha? Muito obrigada! Aqui está mais um, o mais difícil de sair até agora... :S Beeeejs*_

 _ **Prongspontaspotter:**_ _Então, ficou meio implícito mesmo... kkkkkkkk Somos duas, amiga! Não teve como escapar, né? James é irresistível ^^ Que bom que gostou! *-* Na verdade, foi minha intenção sim, eu meio que queria sair do açúcar e flocos de neve por um tempo e, sim, eu amo fanfics meio darks, adoro um angst, mas essas histórias grudam que nem chiclete, às vezes eu to chorando uma semana depois de terminar de ler tudo. Enfim, desculpe, divaguei. Aaah, Remus e Sirius são demais mesmo, mas James não está muito feliz com eles no momento (no momento). Eu acho que a briga da Lene e do Sirius só não é pior do que as da Lily e do James. Ou será que é? O.o Realmente, Harry tem sangue maroto, não dá pra negar... Beeeejs* (eu também pensei nesse filme, mas, ok, é Prongspontaspotter! lol)_

 _ **Ada:**_ _Desculpe pela demora, chica (*peeeerdão*), mas cheguei! Por favor, me diz que esse cap não ficou tenebroso, medonho, horrível, detestável? Lembre-se de que eu choro com facilidade ;) Beeeeejs*_

 _ **Maria Emilia:**_ _Eu prometo que não será uma angústia suprema (suprema?), eu não quero torturar você... Muito. (*risada maléfica*). Enfim, que bom que está gostando, gata! :D Beeeejs*_

 _ **Marismylle:**_ _Obrigada! *-* Pode deixar, não vou parar não! (Curiosidade, sua foto não é de Bleach, né?) Beeeejs*_

 _ **Ninha Souma:**_ _Obrigada! *-* Não sei se gosto muito de você já antecipando o caráter dos meus personagens, mas tudo bem! Kkkkkkkk Vai ser exatamente isso, Lily vai saber lidar com ele (ela sempre soube, não é?). Beeeeejs*_

 _ **Karinne S:**_ _E aí, amiga, tudo bem? Bom te ver! *-* Eu sou uma pessoa horrível, eu sei. Pobre James... Mas, não desista, coisas boas virão pra ele, eu garanto. Você, com uma paixão platônica pelo Sirius? Sim, eu já sabia, não que eu possa te culpar, ele é mesmo incrível. ^^ Lily teve alguns motivos, eu só os mencionei por isso, mas há mais e irei explorá-los depois. Não fique tão brava com ela, só um pouquinho. Eu queria garantir que não haverá mais nenhum sofrimento, mas... Isso meio que seria mentira... Enfim, mil beeeeejs*, gata!_

 _ **Ritha P.W.B.Z.M. Potter:**_ _Desculpe pela demora! (Já comecei mal). E que bom que está gostando! *-* Vou tentar manter os capítulos sempre nesse comprimento, eu também acho que é melhor assim. Beeeeejs*_

 _ **sefora. :**_ _Então, mas imagina toda a raiva reprimida dessa mulherada, não é fácil não. Nisso você tem razão, Sirius é tão protetor (senão mais) do James quanto Lene é da Lily. Mesmo assim, a gente acaba tomando o lado dele, na maioria das vezes (é o charme). Kkkkkkkk Seu joelho fica saltando também? Somos duas. Então, como você acha que foi? Poderia ter sido melhor, poderia ter sido pior...? As consequências ainda virão ^^ Beeeejs*_


	4. Chapter 4

_Não, não, não._

 _Ele correu, arfante, subindo as escadas com desespero evidente. Estava escuro e, no final do corredor, havia uma porta entreaberta, mal iluminada. O coração dele bateu mais forte, medo o inundando._

 _No último quarto, ele viu Voldemort, branco, louco e sanguinário. No último quarto, ele viu Lily e Harry no chão, mortos._

Ele estava sozinho, sentado na cama, olhando para a parede branca. Há um bom tempo ele estava assim, aéreo. Sua cabeça vagava a milhas daquele recinto, sem conseguir deixar de se angustiar; na verdade, ele passou as últimas horas em completa angústia. Seus dedos brincavam com as fotos antigas, os rostos sorridentes acenavam para ele, alheios ao esmagamento que ele aplicava sobre eles.

James não podia ser pai.

Ele lutou durante anos para que outros pudessem crescer e serem pais. Ele lutou para que crianças nascessem em segurança. Era no que ele gostava de acreditar. Mas, às vezes ( _muitas vezes_ ), ele se lembrava dos rostos deles. É muito fácil conjurar o inimigo como uma figura ruim e desprovida de emoções, mas, contudo, nem todos são como Bellatrix Lestrange e ele sabe disso. Ele encontrou pessoas. Ele matou pessoas. Ele matou pais, mães, filhos, irmãos...

James não conseguiria ser pai.

O que ele poderia ensinar a uma criança? Tudo o que ele sabia, com exceção de Quadribol, era sobre guerra. E, na grande maioria, apenas a parte prática. Ele não se lembrava dos livros que leu, do que aprendera na escola, das brincadeiras adquiridas. O que ele poderia ensinar a um filho?

Ele estava coçando a cicatriz. Ela não o incomodara durante um bom tempo até que, há dois dias, descobriu que era pai. Ele nem se lembrava de Lily direito. Havia os sonhos, os flashes momentâneos, as sensações... No entanto, fora isso, ele não a conhecia em tudo. Do que ela gostava? Quais seus livros favoritos? ( _ele se lembra – ou sonha – que ela ama ler)_ O que ela gostava de comer?

James não estava pronto para ser pai.

Não que ele precisasse saber sobre isso, afinal, ele tinha certeza de que ela não estava planejando iniciar um relacionamento com ele. Seria ridículo. No máximo compartilhar uma guarda e ser amigáveis uns com os outros. Não passaria disso, ele só tinha de se certificar em não se apaixonar ou algo assim. Ou nem isso, não é como se ele está considerando essa questão toda sobre paternidade.

James estava aterrorizado em ser pai.

Ao sentir um movimento na cama, ele despertou do seu pequeno transe, olhando em contemplação para Remus e Sirius, os quais tinham depositado uma bandeja com comida sobre os lençóis. Ele tinha certeza de que havia comido hoje. Ou ontem. Não se sentiu irritado, apenas confuso e resignado. Confuso porque ele tinha quase certeza de ter trancado a porta ( _pelo visto não o fez)_ e resignado porque, bem, isso não era nada comparado à notícia de ter um filho de sete anos que mal o conhecia.

_Vamos lá, coma alguma coisa. Ou eu mesmo vou te alimentar – Sirius pontuou, sem nenhuma hesitação. Sua voz estava baixa e ele não conseguia esconder a preocupação.

Uma ideia estranha atravessou a mente de James.

_Fui sempre eu que deu mais trabalho assim?

Ele sempre tinha sido esse peso?

Remus pulou para o outro lado da cama, sua aparência um pouco menos pior do que no dia em que ele chamara James para o bar. E Sirius ainda precisava de um corte de cabelo.

_Na verdade, não. Normalmente era eu. Lua Cheia e tal.

Sirius bufou, pegando um pedaço de chocolate da bandeja e o colocando rapidamente na boca, antes que Remus conseguisse bater em sua mão.

_Foram anos lidando com sentimentos depressivos e emocionais até que ele finalmente entendeu que não era um fardo – James podia ver o chocolate sendo deglutido na boca do amigo.

_A comida não é pra você, Padfoot. E não, não foram anos. Eu só tive alguns momentos ruins, é só. Peter normalmente ficava ruim por causa do que comia e você...

_Lily Evans, é claro – Sirius fez um gesto de desprezo com as mãos – eu era o único são.

James revirou os olhos, Remus bufou. Sirius sorriu de forma inocente, tentando roubar um pouco de pão. Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, James mordiscando o chocolate, Remus torcendo o lençol em nós, demonstrando claramente o quanto estava ansioso.

_Eu ainda estou com raiva de vocês – James se viu dizendo, mas suas palavras não tinham nenhum calor. Seus amigos o conheciam bem o suficiente para não incomodá-lo logo após ele ter ficado sabendo de tudo.

_Justo. Eu também estou com raiva do Moony por ter me arrastado pra isso.

_E eu estou com raiva...

_Oh, cale-se, você não consegue odiar ninguém – Para enfatizar seu ponto, Sirius jogou um pedaço de pão em cima do loiro, arqueando as sobrancelhas em desafio.

Remus, por sua vez, murmurou que o outro era um idiota e colocou a comida de volta na bandeja.

James suspirou, voltando a coçar sua cicatriz. Ele esticou as pernas, inclinando o tronco para trás e respirando fundo. No teto, havia algumas estrelas em um feitiço muito bom, de anos, que mostrava a galáxia. Esse sempre foi seu quarto e, desde pequeno, ele tinha uma predileção por estudar o universo. Era algo que o acompanhou mesmo após o acidente, assim como Quadribol. Era pouca coisa, mas já era _alguma coisa._

_O que você vai fazer? – Remus perguntou, felizmente, indo direto à questão que trouxe os dois ali.

_Bem, vocês obviamente sabem melhor do que eu, então, me contem vocês o que eu deveria fazer.

Sirius abriu a boca, pronto para despejar a lista de coisas que James deveria fazer, mas Remus o calou com um olhar.

_É sua decisão, você sabe disso.

_Mas você deve ficar com Harry, aquele menino é incrível – Sirius exclamou – o quê? Não me olhe assim, Prongs, é claro que eu ficaria animado com a notícia de que há mini-James ao redor. E, veja só, ele te adora. Isso não vai ser tão difícil.

James não comentou sobre as palavras de Sirius. Ele nem quis dar muita atenção ao incômodo ( _leve, mas ainda existente)_ que sentiu por Sirius ter passado tempo com Harry. Ele suspirou, um pouco derrotado. Seus amigos deveriam entender sua hesitação, eles deveriam saber que James estragaria tudo em algum momento. Era inevitável.

_E quanto a um trabalho? Como eu vou manter uma criança sem um emprego?

Manter uma criança, isso era tão estranho saindo de seus lábios. A sensação era irreal. Remus se inclinou para frente, soltando o lençol, este agora amarrotado.

_Você tem um emprego. Você é um auror.

James estreitou os olhos, surpreso pelos dois não saberem de nada ainda. Ele realmente achou que eles estavam envolvidos nisso.

_Não mais. Meus "serviços" não são mais necessários.

_Que porra é essa? – Sirius saltou de um pulo, choque assumindo suas feições – quem... Dumbledore, naquele dia? Não posso acreditar que o velhote fez isso.

_Sirius... – Remus começou.

_Não, nada de _Sirius_ pra mim, Moony. Isso é ridículo, James. Bem, foda-se eles, você é rico, pare de doar parte do seu dinheiro ao ministério e invista em... Invista em Quadribol, ou em strippers. Eu não sei.

James soltou um riso desdenhoso, embora as palavras do outro tenham tocado em seu ouvido. Não, ele não iria investir em strippers, mas, realmente, ele era rico. Podia se dar ao luxo e tirar um tempo para pensar. E, sim, talvez parar de doar 10% ao ministério. Era preferível aplicar esse dinheiro em Hogwarts, ainda mais porque, um dia, Harry iria para lá.

_Eu acho que nunca fui tão grato por ter tanto dinheiro. É claro que não se compara a você, Sirius, mas...

_Eu não tenho nenhum dinheiro e você sabe disso.

Remus bufou, claramente divertido e nem um pouco convencido. Sirius renegava a sua família e, embora fosse a ovelha negra dos Black – ou a ovelha _branca_ , no caso – ele não tinha sido excluído do dinheiro da família. Eles olharam, com um misto de apreensão e divertimento, James se mover pelo quarto, guardando um par de objetos e jogando uma camisa e um jeans limpos sobre a cama.

_Você vai sair?

_Nós vamos sair?

Remus viu com interesse como James parou, olhando de forma surpresa para os dois. Era como se ele tivesse esquecido que eles estavam ali. Remus pdia ver que ele tinha tomado alguma decisão, pois, quando era assim, James sempre ficava agitado, as mãos inquietas e ele tinha de se ocupar com algo.

_Eu acho que... – ele esboçou um sorriso que mais parecia uma careta – eu acho que deveria ver Harry hoje. E falar com Lily.

Pela expressão de desgosto de Sirius, era óbvio que ele não considerava a última parte uma boa ideia, mas Remus sabia que era necessário. James e Lily teriam que aprender a conviver e, pra isso, eles teriam que passar tudo em panos limpos. Eles tinham que se resolver. Assim, por mais que ele duvidasse que Sirius diria algo, Remus se adiantou.

_Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo – ele não se intimidou diante da expressão nem um pouco convencida de James – de qualquer forma, eu tenho que voltar pra Hogwarts, então...

_Sim, sim, eu vou mantê-lo informado – Sirius fez um gesto de desdém com as mãos, nunca tirando os olhos de cima de James – okay, se você vai fazer isso, deve me levar.

O moreno se levantou, ajeitando a roupa que usava. Ele iria do jeito que estava e isso já era bom o suficiente.

_O quê? – ele se defendeu – eu tenho que distrair o cão de guarda. MacKinnon consegue ser um baita de um pé no saco.

_Você não pode culpá-la por não gostar de você – Remus apontou.

_Isso é verdade. Eu te conheço há anos e ainda é difícil – James tentou sorrir, seus dentes brancos em alta exibição – qual é a história dela, afinal?

Sirius suspirou, de forma dramática, e argumentou que não era uma história muito longa, mas ele contaria tudo no caminho. James assentiu, no entanto, sua atenção já tinha se voltado completamente para as únicas duas pessoas com as quais ele se importava naquele apartamento. Ele tinha que se controlar e tentar não estragar tudo. Assim, talvez, Lily permitiria que ele ficasse ao redor e ele poderia acabar descobrindo o que fazer consigo mesmo.

Era uma doce, iluminada e tola esperança. Mas ainda era esperança.

 _ **~O~**_

Foi um dia corrido e ela estava exausta. Houve uma explosão a algumas quadras do hospital – cortesia de algum ex-comensal da Morte – e muitas pessoas ficaram feridas. Lily correu de um lado para o outro a manhã inteira, sendo necessária em todos os lugares. Ainda faltavam recursos para o hospital, mas a situação já estava bem melhor do que nos anos da guerra. Pelo menos, em comparação com os dois anos em que ela trabalhou ali.

Depois do almoço, no qual ela não teve como folgar, ela conseguiu sair mais cedo e, antes de voltar pra casa (e passar na casa da senhora Figg pra pegar Harry), ela e Alice foram tomar um café. Era coisa rápida e relaxante.

Sem entrar em muitos detalhes, a ruiva contou sobre os acontecimentos da semana, sobre a ansiedade de Harry em saber se James estava bem, e se este iria aparecer ou não. Alice, como a grande ouvinte que ela era, prestou total atenção. A loira sempre tinha sido pequena, petite, com grandes olhos azuis e expressão inocente, a única das três que tinha os melhores conselhos.

_Não se preocupe, Lily, eu tenho certeza que James vai aparecer.

As duas estavam tomando um cappuccino, Lily com canela e chantilly, enquanto Alice gostava dos que vinham com pedaços de chocolate junto.

_Jura? – a ruiva puxou o cabelo vermelho para o alto, em um rabo de cavalo curto – eu não sei, ele está diferente. Não é o James que eu conheço.

Diante desse comentário, Alice riu. Ou talvez fosse porque a ruiva estava ostentando um bigode branco.

_Mesmo que ele não tivesse sofrido o acidente, vocês ainda seriam diferentes. Ele só tem que estar aqui pro Harry, você sabe – mas, antes que Lily pudesse dizer algo, a loira se adiantou – o que eu duvido que ele fará. Você tinha que ver o modo como ele olhou pra você naquele dia, no hospital. Foi muito bonitinho.

Lily bufou, revirando os olhos para o beicinho que a amiga estava fazendo. As palavras de Alice a fizeram se lembrar do que Black tinha dito a ela na outra noite. Ela teria que pensar nas consequências, ela teria que pensar muito bem antes de agir (mas não foi o que ela fez sempre? Com exceção da noite do baile, no qual ela não pensou em nada).

_Não que eu a culparia se você... Você sabe. Oh, não me olhe assim! Faz muito tempo que você não tem um encontro e, vamos ser sincera, aqueles rapazes não crescem e ficam menos bonitos, huh? Eu confesso, Lily, que olhei descaradamente para a bunda do pai do seu filho.

_ _Alice!_ – as pessoas poderiam ver as bochechas vermelhas de Lily Evans lá da Austrália – você está agindo igualzinho a...

As palavras morreram na boca dela. O comportamento da morena vinha ficando cada vez mais arisco, principalmente conforme a demora de James em aparecer se estendia. Alice apenas sorriu, tomando as mãos da ruiva nas suas.

_Não se preocupe, eu já falei com Lene. Nós sabemos sobre como ela gostava do Sirius e sofreu por isso, mas o que ela está fazendo não é justo. Qualquer idiota podia ver o quanto James adorava você e o quanto Sirius não ligava muito para as meninas. E eu disse a ela pra parar de ser uma puta estúpida.

Lily riu, seus olhos traidores lacrimejando um pouco nos cantos. Ela sabia que Lene tinha gostado muito, muito, de Black e que, mesmo a morena negando, havia um pouco de sentimento ainda. Se ela não estava enganada, havia acontecido no sexto ano. Lily estava tendo um tempo difícil em conciliar seu ódio por James e o fato de que estava começando a achá-lo muito atraente (foram tempos difíceis), Frank e Alice tinham começado a namorar e Lene fingia odiar Black.

Estava tudo ok. Aquele último passeio em Hogsmead mudou tudo. Após ter seu encontro com Gideon estragado – até hoje ela suspeita de James – ela perambulou por perto da Casa dos Gritos, andando com mais dificuldade por causa da neve. Lene estava ali, em um canto meio isolado, puxando a vida de Black pela boca. Aparentemente, eles vinham se encontrando há algum tempo, discretamente, é claro, porque Black nunca era de expor as garotas com as quais saía. Depois desse dia, ele passou a sair com outra garota. E, numa manhã qualquer James estava reclamando com o outro por deixar calcinhas penduradas na cama deles. Quando acordou, havia uma com um desenho de um cisne segurando uma rosa em cima da cama dele. Lily tem certeza, embora Marlene discorde, de que James não sabia que esse era o brasão dos MacKinnon. Mas a ruiva tinha confiança nesse fato, James poderia ser um idiota, mas ele nunca havia tratado uma garota com grosseria.

De qualquer forma, as pessoas ao redor olharam para Marlene com risos e incriminação. Black apenas riu, dizendo que eram souvenires e piscou para a morena de forma conspiratória. Depois disso, a morena odiou todos eles de uma forma inimaginável.

Lily gostaria que tudo tivesse terminado de uma forma mais agradável, mas ela entendia porque a outra desprezava os marotos e também entendia que Lene deveria ter sido mais cuidadosa. Elas conheciam Sirius Black e ele não era exatamente um cavalheiro.

_Eu só espero que ela não me faça escolher um lado, caso James apareça. Se isso acontecer, ela não vai gostar da minha reação.

_Ela não vai – Alice assegurou – ela pode estar sendo difícil, mas ela sabe que isso é importante por causa do Harry.

Lily assentiu, um sorriso começando a se formar em seus lábios.

_Chega disso. Como é que você está, Lice?

Ela passou algum tempo ouvindo a loira falar sobre si e sobre Neville. As duas se apoiavam muito, devido à situação comum que compartilhavam. Era por causa dessa situação que elas tinham uma ligação diferente. Ambas se tornaram bem mais próximas depois de toda a tragédia envolvendo Frank. Lily torcia pra que Alice encontrasse alguém que cuidasse dela e do filho e agradecia pela avó Longbotton estar por perto para ajudar.

Mais tarde, ela passou na casa da senhora Figg, a babá do Harry. Depois de agradecer por tomar conta do menino, ela puxou Harry pela mão, ouvindo-o falar brevemente sobre a escola. Sim, Duda continuava insuportável, mas ele não tinha vindo mexer com ele desde que James o assustou na escola, semanas atrás. Lily suspirou, a voz de Harry era reverenciadora ao falar sobre James.

_... E a Emme tem um cachorro chamado Bolinha. Podemos ter um cachorro, mãe?

_Você já sabe a resposta, Harry. Nós não temos espaço...

_Para abrigar um animal. Eu sei. Mas e se... Oh! – a criança começou a correr, puxando a mãe, pulando e acenando Deus sabe para onde – James, oi. James! Você veio aqui me ver?

Lily manteve o passo do filho, olhando para casa. James estava lá, sentado na escadaria, os braços apoiados sobre as pernas, o cabelo (idêntico ao de Harry) ainda mais rebelde, cheio de vida. Ele estava olhando para os dois, um pouco apreensivo, mas um sorriso genuíno brincava em seus lábios. Quando ele olhou para ela, a ruiva viu o suficiente para deixá-lo entrar.

_Hey, sim, eu vim. Sirius disse que você tem uma coleção de carrinhos impressionante.

Lily não achou que fosse possível Harry sorrir mais. O menino lançou um olhar suplicante para a mãe – ela já sabia o que ele queria – antes de voltar e, soltando a mão dela, puxar James pela mão. James hesitou por alguns instantes, olhando para Lily em busca de alguma orientação. A ruiva sorriu, inclinando a cabeça e indicando que ele deveria entrar.

Não estava escuro ainda, mas estava quase lá. Lily sempre gostou do pôr-do-sol, sempre a fez se sentir quente e esperançosa. Dessa vez, a paisagem não tinha muito a ver com o sentimento.

Harry monopolizou a atenção de James durante toda a visita. Ele mostrou sua coleção de carrinhos, os brinquedos dos quais ele não se envergonhava no momento (Lily quase chorou quando ele não quis mais os ursos de pelúcia) e contou tudo, _tudo_ , sobre o que ele fazia. Escola, o período com a senhora Figg. Lily sabia porque ela os verificou de meia em meia hora, mas James não pareceu ficar chateado. Na verdade, quando ela aparecia, ele sorria como se fosse uma presença bem vinda. A ruiva nunca tinha visto Harry agir assim com ninguém, fosse o que fosse, o período em que eles conversaram, antes que Harry ficasse doente, foi o suficiente para seu filho colocar sua fé infantil no homem que estava atualmente ao seu lado.

Lily fez o jantar. Não foi nada sofisticado, ela não tinha tempo, apenas macarrão. Mas o seu melhor macarrão. Ela sabia que James ficaria, ela queria isso também, assim eles poderiam conversar depois que Harry fosse dormir. Eles precisavam conversar.

Marlene chegaria daqui a pouco e isso a preocupava. Ela iria chamar Harry e James para jantar e iria esperar pela amiga na varanda. Ela precisava preparar a morena. Seus passos não faziam quase nenhum barulho, desse modo, ela conseguia pegar fragmentos da conversa entre os dois.

Ela podia ouvir a voz de Harry, cheia de reverência.

_... Era dele. Eu encontrei na caixa de coisas bonitas da mamãe, junto com um anel da vovó e uma foto da tia Petúnia. Meu pai devia jogar Quadribol também. A bolinha é do apanhador, não é?

Harry estava segurando seu pomo como se ele fosse uma joia preciosa e Lily se perguntou quando ele poderia tê-lo encontrado. James estava respondendo à pergunta dele, mas Lily podia ver confusão em suas feições. Ele não sabia se o pomo era um presente _dele_ , principalmente porque James não era um apanhador, ele era artilheiro.

Ela engoliu em seco. Sabia que poderia esclarecer isso mais tarde, mas as palavras pularam de sua boca antes que ela pudesse se conter.

_Seu pai não era um apanhador – ela sorriu, apesar da borda de nervosismo querer engoli-la – ele ganhou o pomo quando tinha treze anos, de um dos nossos professores, e ele não teve coragem de dizer que era um artilheiro, então, não era sua função capturar o pomo. Além disso, ele gostou muito do presente.

Harry estava fascinado; James, ela não poderia dizer. Ele tinha uma expressão indecifrável, seu olhar focado no pequeno pomo dourado, como se tentasse decifrá-lo.

_Quando ele deu o pomo pra você, mãe?

A pergunta fez seu coração apertar um pouco. Ele sempre parecia faminto por qualquer coisa que se relacionasse ao seu pai misterioso que esteve doente. Lily lambeu os lábios, focando toda a sua atenção em Harry.

_Eu o roubei dois dias depois do Natal.

Um vinco se formou na testa de James, mas Harry... Harry estava chocado, o que a fez rir. Ele a conhecia, sabia o quanto sua mãe gostava de fazer tudo direitinho.

_Na verdade, ele me deixou roubá-lo – ela ainda podia se lembrar desse dia – ele fingiu que estava dormindo.

Harry riu, voltando o olhar admirado para o objeto em suas mãos, mas logo ele estava de cabeça erguida, cheirando o quarto.

_Mamãe fez macarrão! Vamos, James, eu quero te mostrar um truque muito legal que a tia Alice me ensinou.

Lily gemeu. Era um truque muito legal que sujava toda a roupa dele com molho bolognesa. Graças a Deus pela magia que a permitia se livrar de lavar roupa na mão. Ela esperou que os dois passassem por ela e uma mão no seu ombro a fez olhar diretamente para os olhos de James. Neles, havia gratidão.

Foi nesse exato momento que Lene entrou, exclamando alto e rindo até que o riso morreu ao ver James ali. Lily suspirou, um pouco doída, mas decidida. Ela colocou a panela na mesa e sorriu para Harry.

_Eu e tia Lene vamos conversar um pouco. Você tem que cuidar do convidado.

Ele assentiu, uma expressão muito solene no rosto, mas logo se quebrando em um sorriso de satisfação ao pegar um punhado de macarrão e por no prato. Lily deixou os dois sozinhos, decidida a resolver esse problema ainda hoje.

 _~O~_

Era estranho. Ele se lembrava de Harry, das coisas que conversaram antes e, mesmo assim, era como se o visse pela primeira vez. O cabelo que Sirius e Remus juraram ser igual ao dele (ele teve que rir ao se lembrar de como achara o cabelo de Harry esquisito na primeira vez em que se viram), o nariz um pouco achatado para o lado, o queixo quase quadrado... Poderia ser tudo dele, com a exceção óbvia dos olhos? Ele não sabia.

No transcorrer da noite, James garantiu que iria falar com Lily para que ela e Harry o visitassem da próxima vez e, assim, eles poderiam jogar Quadribol. Não foi tão ruim quanto ele pensava que seria. Harry era muito inteligente e, dessa vez, nem um pouco tímido. Ele já tinha feito alguma pesquisa sobre o jogo, além do que Sirius havia dito a ele, mas perguntou quase tudo de novo para James.

A cor favorita dele era cinza. O que era inusitado, mas explicava a abundância de camisas dessa cor.

Ele queria um cachorro peludo para chamá-lo de Macio, porque os pelos deles eram confortáveis. E ele não queria um sapo, _eca_ , como Neville.

Ele perguntou se poderia ter uma coruja também, mas James disse que só quando fosse mais velho e pudesse cuidar dela, pois, corujas davam mais trabalho do que cachorros.

Ele tinha um sinal na nuca, uma marca de nascença, e informou que mamãe havia dito que era porque ele tinha caído do céu, como uma estrela cadente.

Sua tia favorita era tia Lene, porque ela era engraçada e sempre deixava ele comer pizza. Com olhos brilhantes, ele disse que Sirius era muito legal também.

Sirius tinha dado a ele um apelido. Ele foi chamado _Prongslet._

James meio que bufou-gemeu-riu diante dessa pequena informação. Harry tinha se encontrado com Sirius apenas duas vezes e, com Remus, uma.

_Eu acho que quero ser um goleiro. Não, não, eu tenho que ser apanhador que nem o meu pai – Harry sorriu antes de dar um olhar significativo para James – e você.

Eles já haviam acabado de jantar e, depois que James limpou os pratos, ocuparam a sala. Harry estava desenhando algo que a professora o mandou fazer, depois de mostrar suas fitas cassetes favoritas. James olhou com certa cautela para a porta, Lily ainda não havia voltado. Era uma pena que Sirius tivesse sido chamado pelo ministério no meio do caminho, o amigo tinha razão, a morena era um cão de guarda.

_Você pode descobrir quando a gente jogar.

Harry assentiu, baixando a cabeça para voltar a desenhar. James estava fazendo o mesmo, sem lápis de cor, contudo, apenas fazendo esboços de um desenho.

_Nós poderíamos jogar futebol também. Você já jogou?

James passou a mão pelo cabelo, tentando se lembrar de qual esporte trouxa Harry poderia estar falando.

_É aquele no qual você tem que correr e correr até chegar em uma linha branca?

Harry riu, negando de imediato.

_Nããão! – ele pegou o lápis azul, pintando o céu, mas deixando um monte de espaços em branco – esse é o futebol americano. É chato. Futebol é só com os pés e você tem que fazer gol. Mãe me deixa assistir, às vezes, quando eu me comporto.

_O que, então? Quase nunca?

Harry riu, todo menino e faceiro. Os lábios de James se curvaram de forma quase involuntária ao vê-lo rir, os ombros chacoalhando. Isso ele sabia que era dele, James. O riso de Harry, embora ainda contivesse aquele tom infantil, já apresentava o som semelhante ao de James.

_Quase nunca.

Mas James duvidava. Harry era muito vivo, muito menino e, ainda assim, ele não parecia dado a mau comportamento. Mas, afinal, o que James sabia? Nada.

Ele levantou os olhos para ver MacKinnon passando. Ela não parecia feliz e não hesitou em demonstrar seu descontentamento ao encarar James com ódio quase absoluto. Ela jogou o cabelo para trás, sua testa formando um vinco em puro desgosto. James bufou. Ele não poderia se importar menos com o que ela estava sentindo ou pensando. A única preocupação era se isso afetaria Harry. E Lily. Ele tinha de ser honesto, ele se preocupava com a mulher ruiva. Muito mais do que deveria, muito mais do que seria aceitável para sua própria sanidade.

James se voltou para Harry, este ainda pintava com sofreguidão o desenho irreconhecível que tinha feito. James não tinha a menor ideia do que poderia ser. Quando ele ergueu os olhos de novo, foi para pousá-los em Lily. Ela estava com os lábios comprimidos em uma linha dura, os olhos continham um desalento que não pertencia a eles, ela devia sorrir sempre. Quando íris verdes o encontraram, a tensão dela se desfez e, com um sorriso, ela caminhou até onde os dois estavam.

_Harry, querido...

O menino suspirou, decepcionado, mas também resignado. Ele soltou seu lápis, olhando para James com expectativa.

_Você pode voltar amanhã? Eu tenho que dormir agora. É um saco.

_Linguagem, Harry!

_Desculpe, mãe.

Ele não parecia muito pesaroso, contudo, o que quase - quase - fez James bufar. Lily também não estava convencida, mas ela era irredutível, uma mulher focada em uma missão.

James não sabia o que responder. Ele gostaria de voltar? Sim, ele gostaria, mas isso não dependia apenas dele. Seus olhos se voltaram para Lily, em busca de orientação. Ela pareceu momentaneamente perdida, antes de recobrar sua expressão confiante.

_Eu e James vamos conversar sobre isso. Agora, já pra cama.

Não era a resposta que eles estavam esperando, contudo, ninguém retrucou. Harry se levantou, cambaleando um pouco para o lado (ele já estava com sono) antes de sorrir para James. Um sorriso que poderia ter iluminado toda Londres.

_Obrigado pela visita, James. Eu... Oooh, o que você está desenhando?

James olhou para o papel em suas mãos, com seu desenho inacabado piscando para ele. Ele não tinha refletido muito sobre o que estava fazendo, mas, ali, rabiscado com um lápis azul escuro, estava os esboços do que poderia ser Harry em uma vassoura. Ele rapidamente dobrou o papel, não perdendo a expressão decepcionada que a criança fez.

_Não está pronto ainda, é um presente - e piscou para ele, sorrindo.

Foi o suficiente para Harry deixar de lado sua decepção. Ele pegou na mão de Lily, a qual olhava para James com uma carranca atordoada, e a puxou para seu quarto.

James não estava tentando ouvir, mas as palavras de Harry pelo corredor foram muito nítidas.

_Hoje foi muito legal, mãe. James é meu amigo.

Aquilo não deveria tê-lo aquecido como fez. Mas ele era fraco demais para se impedir de sentir e sentir. Ele esperava que Lily colocasse alguns freios porque, mais do que tudo no mundo (foi desesperador e emocionante descobrir isso), ele não queria machucar Harry. E ele sabia que isso tinha altas chances de acontecer.

Ele esperou por alguns minutos, sem jeito e sem saber se levantava ou permanecia no chão. Seus olhos vagaram pelas paredes e pelas fotos ali penduradas. Havia um casal mais velho - os pais de Lily, provavelmente -, Lily e MacKinnon e a loira do hospital (Alice?) sorrindo e acenando, um casal antipático com aquele menino gordinho da escola de Harry (James sentiu que esse quadro deveria quebrar misteriosamente), Harry com o rosto cheio de sorvete, segurando entradas para Star Wars (Guerra nas estrelas, James estremeceu, ele queria ficar bem longe de guerras, não importa onde acontecessem). Era pequeno, o lugar, mas aconchegante. Isso ou era a lareira acesa que o estava aquecendo.

Ele não tinha como definir exatamente o que sentia, era algo que faria mais tarde, sem tempo para dormir. Era uma mistura de angústia e calor, dor e apreço, ele não poderia definir com certeza.

_Você quer? - Lily apareceu na soleira, segurando uma caneca. James não se assustou um centímetro - é chocolate quente.

Verdade seja dita, a única coisa que ele andava bebendo ultimamente era água. Ah, sim, e álcool, muito álcool, lotes de vodka e uísque. Ele iria recusar, mas, por trás dela, em cima da mesa, havia outra caneca. Ela tinha feito dois copos.

_Seria ótimo, obrigado.

Com um acordo tácito e silencioso, ele a seguiu até a cozinha. Seus olhos viajaram por toda a figura dela, mas Lily não apresentava nenhum sinal de nervosismo. Ela parecia uma mulher bonita e confiante (além de inteligente e com olhos fantásticos), longe de ser intimidada. Ah, isso fazia tudo mais difícil.

_Eu sinto muito pela demora em retornar. E por aparecer de surpresa. E por, você sabe... - perder a memória e ficar longe por oito anos. Era o que ele gostaria de dizer.

Lily tomou um gole do seu chocolate quente. Ela havia trocado de roupa, ele percebeu (seu olhar minucioso não registrou apenas como ela se sentia, ele tinha de admitir), usava agora uma blusa cinza de lã e calças que não eram jeans.

_Está tudo bem, não é uma notícia fácil de assimilar. Você está aqui agora, é isso o que importa.

Ele não deveria ter se sentido tão ridiculamente quente. Não deveria.

_Você desenha?

Era um pergunta simples, mas com alguns significados mais ocultos. Se ele desenhasse antes, ela saberia. Assim, tentando tratar o assunto como se fosse blasé, ele deu de ombros, bebendo da sua caneca pela primeira vez.

Merlin e Morgana dos pelúcios! Aquilo era muito bom.

_Comecei depois do acidente, foi uma forma de, eu não sei, registrar as coisas caso eu me esquecesse delas de novo.

Lily assentiu, dando-lhe em troca um pequeno sorriso. Ela soltou a caneca em cima da mesa, tirando do bolso o pomo de ouro que ela havia "roubado" dele. James franziu a testa, momentaneamente confuso com o motivo do objeto estar ali.

A ruiva tinha uma expressão cautelosa ao estender o pomo dourado na direção dele. James não precisou de palavras para entender o que ela queria e, antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ele se adiantou, fechando sua mão sobre a dela, fazendo-a recuar o braço.

_É seu, Lily. Eu posso não me lembrar, mas isso não cancela as minhas ações passadas, certo? Eu deixei você pegá-lo. É seu.

A ruiva assentiu, a boca formando um pequeno O. Seus olhos verdes se suavizaram e um sorriso leve se instalou nos lábios vermelhos _nem um pouco tentadores._

_Você ganhou o pomo do professor Slugohrn, quando tinha treze anos. Ele era nosso professor de poções e fazia uma festa para alguns alunos quase todo mês. Você odiava as reuniões. Quase nunca ia, eu ainda posso contar nos dedos as vezes que você apareceu, sempre tornando a festa mais agitada. Era inevitável.

Era diferente. Quando Remus ou Sirius levantavam questões sobre o passado, ele se sentia mal. Parecia haver cobrança (mesmo que não houvesse), um desejo para que ele se lembrasse e nunca conseguia. Com Lily, era sorrisos doces e envolventes (muito perigosos), sem nenhuma exigência. Mas ele nunca, nunca desejou ser o velho James tanto quanto hoje, no mesmo cômodo com seu filho e com a mulher por quem ele foi louco um dia. Com a qual ele ainda sonha.

James pareceu perceber que ainda estava segurando a mão dela e, como se tivesse chumbo no estômago, ele se afastou, perturbado, esperando que ela não se chateasse pelo seu deslize. Ela era suave, mas ele já sabia disso. Ele se lembrava disso, não que ajudasse em algo, mais atrapalhava na verdade. Algo puxou na memória de James. Algo recente, envolvendo Dumbledore e um homem de meia idade, bem acima do peso, com uma expressão assustada. Ele viu esse homem morrer e nunca era bonito, mas a dor, o desespero e a resignação do homem o chocaram. Não foi a primeira pessoa que ele viu morrer, mas as que exibiam tais expressões de puro desalento eram as piores. E as crianças...

_Eu gostaria que Harry fosse na minha casa. E você também, é lógico.

Lily assentiu, mas ela parecia procurar alguma coisa nos olhos castanhos dele e isso estava deixando-o um pouco alerta e desconfortável. Só assim, ela parou, como se soubesse exatamente a forma como ele se sentia.

_Eu tenho uma folga no sábado, então, se você não estiver ocupado... Seria um bom dia.

Sábado era bom. Não era amanhã, mas também não estava muito longe. James assentiu, disposto, pensando em velhas vassouras e balaços. Quando Harry já estivesse jogando bem, ele o levaria aos Weasley. Eram tantos que eles poderiam formar dois times quase completos. Ele já podia ver a animação de Harry diante disso e até mesmo teve dificuldade para baixar a sua.

James se despediu, desconcertado, sem saber direito como fazer. Ele se decidiu por acenar, feito um estúpido, mas a ruiva não riu dele. Lily sorriu e tocou em seu braço, um toque leve, descontraído, puro. Quase o matou. Ele queria tocá-la. Muito. Muito mesmo. Apertando os dentes com força, ele sorriu de boca fechada, seu coração disparado de uma forma quase vergonhosa. Ela estava feliz porque ele tinha vindo. Ela estava feliz e ele estava pensando em coisas nada inocentes, pelo menos no momento. Ele olhou para a pele nua do seu pescoço, da sua clavícula, e engoliu em seco. Era como uma pintura, ele podia vê-la se mexer embaixo dele, suspirando de prazer.

Graças a Merlin, ele não dormia à noite ou esta seria uma perdida. Ele precisava de uma cerveja, de um pincel e de um banho.

 _ **O'O'O'O'**_

 _Eu não sei quando essa obsessão começou. Já é difícil admitir que eu me sinto atraída justo por você, ainda mais colocar uma data onde tudo começou. Eu acho que era em dia de jogo, contra o time da Lufa Lufa. Havia um ex namorado lá meu, um estúpido que só quis brincar e não deu o menor valor em mim e nas minhas opiniões. Doeu. Doeu o meu orgulho também. Nós tínhamos terminado há três dias quando descobri que eu não era a única namorada que ele tinha._

 _Você não tinha dito nada sobre isso, o que era estranho. Eu nunca pedia sua opinião, mas você sempre a dava de qualquer maneira. Não queria ir ao jogo, mas Lene e Alice me arrastaram. Vê-lo perder seria um bom presente, ainda mais no dia do meu aniversário._

 _Foi um jogo difícil. Bem acirrado. Mas você parecia inspirado naquele dia. A multidão inteira e o locutor comentaram, não paravam de falar no monstro do Quadribol que você poderia se tornar e da partida inesquecível que você estava jogando._

 _Eu nunca tinha parado para vê-lo, particularmente. E era um pouco doloroso admitir que eles todos tinham razão, você era muito talentoso. Mas, novamente, no que você_ _ **não**_ _era talentoso? Tudo sempre pareceu tão fácil para você. E isso foi algo que eu achei sempre injusto._

 _Eles dizem que foi um balaço enfeitiçado, eu ainda não sei como você fez, mas, quando meu estúpido ex namorado se esquivou de um balaço mandado por Black, as vestes dele mudaram de cor, para vermelho e preto, e em sua testa apareceu os dizeres: "Perdedor". Eu me lembro do barulho, das risadas, da irritação. Todos os olhos caíram sobre você e Black, mas ninguém podia provar nada. Quase houve briga contra os jogadores do outro time._

 _Depois, no final do jogo, após todas as felicitações pela vitória da nossa casa, você andou até mim. Eu me preparei para dizer não, eu não gostaria de sair com você, Potter, mas algo em sua expressão me fez vacilar. Não era a expressão de quando você vinha me atormentar, era algo mais genuíno, beirando a uma alegria nervosa (você não sabia como eu poderia reagir, afinal). Sua boca entortou em um dos cantos, a mão voou direto para o cabelo, seus óculos quase caindo do nariz._

 _"Esse foi o meu presente, Evans". E piscou, afastando-se logo para junto do seu time._

 _Foi a primeira vez em que não detestei uma brincadeira sua. Foi a primeira noite - eu acho - na qual sonhei em ir até o campo de treinamento, depois de uma partida exaustiva e você estar todo suado e brilhante por causa disso, e puxá-lo para mim. Os sonhos variavam, alguns mais castos ou indecentes do que os outros. Foi a partir daquele dia que eu comecei a cair pra você._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Bem, amigos do fanfiction, que lindo dia! O que acharam da interação entre nossos três queridos personagens? Pobre James, tendo flashes indecentes em momentos como esse... Eu faria coisas indecentes com ele, era só pedir kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk (Isso aí foi uma dica, caríssimos, Lily não está vindo pra brincar... Ou sim, depende do ponto de vista).**

 **Obrigada pelos comentários! Eles me fizeram imensamente feliz! Foi uma alegria em meio a provas e estudos e uma semana do cão.**

 _ **Jubs Black:**_ _Nem é tanta tortura assim! Ou é? O.o kkkkkkkkk Isso eu já posso adiantar, James não vai recuperar a memória :/ Triste, mas ele vai construir novas e felizes também! *-* Beeeeejs*_

 _ **Ada:**_ _Mais um presente agora! *-* Não se preocupe, nega, Lily vai saber disso. Ela vai suar um pouco pra fazer James sair da fossa, mas ela é uma menina determinada! ;) O que achou desse encontro deles? Beeeejs*_

 _ **Stra. Dark Nat:**_ _Você achou muito angst? Pelo menos terminei com um pouquinho de esperança, né? *-* (Porfavor, dizquesim) O começo vai ser meio inapto e constrangedor, mas minha Lily é uma mulher que sabe o que quer. E ela quererá o James (quem pode culpá-la?). Lene vai entender sim, ela é um pouco - muito - rancorosa, mas, ao perceber que é o melhor pro Harry e até mesmo pra Lily, ela vai se aquecer para o James. Para o Sirius agora... Eu não prometo nada. Sim, você acertou, ele está pintando! E pintando exatamente, como você disse, uma ruiva de olhos verdes. Bem verdade, ele só vê os ferimentos do seu rosto, sem ver além disso, e perdeu a semelhança entre ele e Harry. Sim! Harry/James quero escrever pra fazer todo mundo vomitar arco-íris kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Beeeeeejs, gata*_

 _ **KarinneS:**_ _Oiiie, estava tudo uma bagunça! O.o Foi sofrimento essas últimas semanas, graças a Deus, acabou! Imagina só, ele que não está acostumado a nada mais do que dor, guerra, guerra, morte e sangue. Você vai perceber que, embora ele queira ficar com Harry, ele sempre terá muito medo de machucá-lo ou de não ser suficiente. Ainda mais quando... Oooopa, sem spoilers! ;) Não se preocupe, minha cara, minha Lily é uma mulher determinada e ela sabe o que quer. James não terá a menor chance! ^^ (Aindabem). Nem demorei muito dessa vez, huh? O.o Beeeejs*_

 _ **Maria Emilia:**_ _kkkkkkkkkkk Difícil de decidir, né? Feliz ou triste, feliz ou triste? ;) Claro! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Impossível que ele fosse saltando pra decoração de quarto, nada a ver! Não dá pra engolir aquelas histórias em que o cara descobre que é pai do nada e já ama profundamente o filho. Isso existe onde? Tem cada coisa... ^^ Sim, Lily tem mais bom senso que a amiga, graças a Deus. Na verdade, James até tentará fugir, mas a nossa ruiva não vai deixar isso acontecer! *-* Beeeejs*_

 _ **CarolineMiller:**_ _Eu juro, quando li seu nome, fiquei assim: Eu conheço essa pessoa de algum lugar... As suas fanfics, Tentando Evans, Decode, Tentando Madowes, foram as primeiras que eu li, antes mesmo de ter uma conta! Oh, meu Deus! Desculpe-me pelo arroubo, mas eu posso ter quase caído da cadeira ao ver que você estava lendo minha história! Isso significa que eu tenho que voltar à sua página e ver as fanfics que você continuou! *-* Okay. Respirei fundo, vou responder: Somos duas! A melhor realidade é aquela na qual eles sobrevivem (ou voltam do além), porque o mundo bruxo é melhor com Jilly e os marotos nele ;) kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk James não ficaria sem consolo, huh? Também, quem não quereria tal pedaço de mau caminho? (cicatrizes são sexies, só dizendo). Beeeeej, gata*_

 _ **Ninha Souma:**_ _Não consigo fazer um James que não se preocupe com a Lily, mesmo que ele não se lembre dela! ;) Imagina, você pode antecipar um moooonte, eu adoro isso! Vamos vê-los sim e, farei o meu melhor, haverá muitas faícas! Uuuuuh ^^ Beeeejs*_


	5. Chapter 5

Harry não conseguiu dormir na noite de sexta-feira. Ele estava muito animado, muito ansioso para o dia seguinte. Todas as coisas que ele e James poderiam fazer! E jogar Quadribol, finalmente! Ele iria ser tão bom quanto seu pai. E James. James era muito bom, ele sabia porque Sirius havia dito. Sirius era legal, mesmo que tia Lene não parecesse gostar muito dele.

Ele ficou feliz por ter seu castigo adiado para domingo, a mãe dele foi legal o suficiente para não impedi-lo de ver James no dia seguinte. Harry já havia escutado várias vezes que ele não podia falar com estranhos ou sair sozinho pela rua. Mas falar com estranhos fez com que ele conhecesse James, então, não era uma regra que deveria ser obedecida sempre. E ele queria tanto ir ver os meninos da rua de baixo jogando futebol. Lily não ficou feliz ao vê-lo lá, quando deveria estar na casa da senhora Figg.

A velha babá era até gente boa, mas não era divertido brincar com ela. Estava sempre reclamando de dor nas costas e nas pernas, Harry até perguntou se a mãe não poderia curá-la com magia, mas, pelo visto, nem tudo podia ser resolvido com mágica. Terrível, de fato. E na escola, era difícil arrumar alguém para brincar com Duda gritando por aí que ele era uma aberração. A única pessoa com quem podia brincar era Neville. Os dois armavam barraca no quarto de Harry, usando lanternas e as almofadas decoradas de Lily. Gostavam de inventar histórias fantásticas sobre os pais que não conheciam, dando-lhes um caráter heróico.

Mamãe costumava acordar tarde no sábado, mas Harry não queria isso. Ele acordou antes das oito, muito animado para dormir, e correu até o quarto da mãe, seu pijama azul de foguetes já muito desgastado. O quarto de Lily era simples, de cor bege, com uma cama enorme no meio e, em cima, um mural para fotos. Tinha um monte de Harry ali e ele gostava daquela em que ele comeu um lanche gigante (vomitou tudo depois, mas isso não estava nas fotos). Sem nenhum tato, ele pulou em cima da cama, deitando-se ao lado da mãe. O cabelo dela ficava muito bonito de manhã, com o sol o iluminando. Harry não entendia por que ele não tinha um cabelo vermelho.

_Quem é o monstrinho que veio me acordar? - a voz dela era rouca, um pouco quebrada de sono - vou jogar minha ira sobre ele!

Harry riu, enfiando-se também debaixo do cobertor. Lily estava sorrindo para ele - como de costume - e esfregou suas costas com carinho. Ele gostava muito quando ela fazia isso. Mas, dessa vez, ele não podia se deixar distrair.

_Mãe, nós já podemos ir?

Lily meio que riu e bufou ao mesmo tempo, esfregando os olhos cheios de remela logo em seguida. Ela o cutucou com a perna, fazendo-o abrir a boca em indignação.

_Harry, é muito cedo ainda. Tenho certeza que James está dormindo.

_A gente acorda ele, mãe.

A ruiva riu, tentando revirar os olhos, mas falhando no processo. O tom dele dizia "Duh". Ela, que gostava tanto de dormir, foi abençoada com um filho que acordava junto com as galinhas e que não se importava em acordar os demais.

_Você não vai acordar ninguém. Nós vamos daqui a pouco.

Ele enrugou o nariz, nada contente com a alternativa. Com delicadeza simulada, ele colocou sua mão no rosto da ruiva, abrindo um sorriso angelical que até poderia enganá-la, se ela não convivesse com ele há sete anos (oito, se você contar o tempo da barriga).

_Mas nós vamos antes do sol ficar forte, né, mãe? Eu quero muito jogar Quadribol com James. Vai ser muito divertido.

Lily imitou o gesto do filho, reprimindo o riso quando o viu fazer um beicinho.

_Tudo bem, mas vamos dormir mais um pouquinho, okay?

Harry resmungou alguma coisa, pulando para fora da cama com energia impressionante (para quem? Ele era sempre assim). Lily até tentou se levantar, mas, bom Deus, era muito cedo! Uma olhada para o relógio de cabeceira mostrou que era mais cedo do que ela costumava acordar para ir trabalhar. Ela riu e gemeu ao mesmo tempo. Não que ela estivesse reclamando - talvez um pouco - mas nunca dormiu daquele jeito excepcional desde que Harry nasceu. Ela já deveria estar acostumada, não é?

_Manhê, eu não posso dormir mais, já to muito descansado. Vou arrumar minhas coisas pro James ver. E vou fazer um desenho muito legal... Você acha que ele vai gostar?

Lily assentiu, dando um sorriso meio brilhante, meio morto de sono. Harry riu, com conhecimento de causa antes de desaparecer do quarto. Ele não estava ali, mas Lily poderia ouvir toda a bagunça que o pequeno estava fazendo. Com um suspiro resignado e uma prece, ela se levantou, arrumou a cama - sem magia, dessa vez - e deu uma olhada confusa para o armário. De confuso, o olhar passou a ser de dúvida. O que ela iria vestir?

Ela tentou fingir que não se importava muito, mas a ruiva se conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ela se importava sim e bastante. Mais um suspiro e ela decidiu que o melhor era ser casual, arrumar-se daquele jeito que parecia que ela não tinha nem penteado o cabelo. Natural. Era isso. Ao sair do quarto, ainda antes das oito, lançou um olhar preocupado em direção ao quarto de Lene. Ela sabia que a morena cairia em si logo, ela não poderia querer que Lily impedisse Harry de ficar com James. Claro, as coisas eram boas com apenas os três ali, mas Lily não era boba para dizer que um homem não era importante. Harry precisava de um pai. E, talvez, com os marotos (embora James estivesse longe de ser um no momento), Harry conseguisse se soltar mais. Interagir mais.

Harry queria partir imediatamente, mas Lily foi irredutível. Eles iriam esperar, no mínimo, que desse oito horas. Com um bilhete enviado para James, para prepará-lo - ela se lembrou de que eles não tinham combinado um horário -, os dois partiram meia hora depois. Com base na animação de Harry, hoje seria um dia e tanto.

~O~

Ele não sabia quando os dois apareciam ali, por isso, James começou a limpeza na sexta à noite. Graças a Merlin por magia! Se com ela foi difícil, ele não queria imaginar uma vida sem ela. Um pouco exausto, ele deitou no sofá, no início da manhã, e cochilou. Foi breve, rápido e sem sonhos. Uma benção. Acordou pouco tempo depois, com a entrada abrupta de Sirius. O moreno estava péssimo, sujo e com um cabelo de assustar qualquer um. James levantou uma sobrancelha, meio divertido, meio grogue de sono, vendo e ouvindo o outro se mover pela casa, blasfemando feito um marinheiro.

_Eu deveria me aposentar - Sirius resmungou, tirando seu longo casaco preto e o fazendo pulverizar - me acorde quando tivermos 30 anos.

James cheirou, seu nariz torcendo em desgosto mesmo em seu estado de sonolência. Sirius estava fedendo, ele deveria tomar um banho também, pelo visto.

_Você ainda está irritado comigo, Prongs?

A pergunta fez James despertar quase que completamente. Ele olhou, com curiosidade e espanto, para o amigo, o qual estava com um dos pés no degrau da escada.

_Do que você está falando, Sirius? - os olhos castanho esverdeados se estreitaram em desconfiança e, ah!, entendimento - Merlin, Sirius! Eu nunca estive bravo com você. Ou Remus. Não há motivos.

Sirius continuou com apenas um pé sobre a escada, apoiado no corrimão. Qualquer um podia perceber que aquela era uma questão que o atormentou mais de uma vez.

_Há motivos. Nós-eu deveria ter falado sobre Evans, eu sabia que ela era importante pra você. E, depois... Depois havia toda essa questão da guerra. Eu não deveria ter deixado você...

_Me deixado? Me deixado, Padfoot? Desde quando você me deixa fazer alguma coisa? Nós somos amigos, mas eu tomo minhas decisões. Eu quis lutar, uma decisão de merda, mas ainda minha - as mãos dele correram desenfreadas pelo cabelo, James não sabia onde estava seus óculos - e sobre Evans, vamos lá, quando você me diria? Não houve tempo. E, honestamente, eu nem sei como teria reagido. Você sabe... - ele bateu com o dedo indicador em sua cabeça, como se quisesse lembrar o outro sobre sua condição especial.

Sirius já não estava no pé da escada, ele andou até o outro sofá - trazendo seu mau cheiro com ele -, de frente para James, sentando-se de forma empertigada, inclinada para frente. Um pouco surpreso, o moreno de cabelos compridos parecia, surpreso e pesaroso.

_Eu sei que, James, eu sei que esses anos todos...

_Por favor, não - a voz dele saiu em um apelo não intencional - eu não posso falar sobre isso agora, Sirius. Não posso. E nem sei quando vou poder. Por favor. Harry vem ainda hoje e eu não quero desenterrar duendes. Não hoje. Não agora.

Sirius assentiu, sentindo-se, dessa vez, muito cansado. Ele lutou com James durante muitos anos, ao lado dele, compartilhando uma barraca, um teto qualquer ou uma fogueira. Eles não estiveram sempre juntos - houve duas ou três vezes nesses oito anos que acabaram se separando por motivos acidentais -, mas Sirius fez questão de estar sempre ao lado dele. Sempre. Tudo bem. James não queria falar agora, eles poderiam falar depois. Ele estava mesmo formulando uma ideia persistente em sua cabeça, com a intenção de deixar de ser Auror. Era hora de gastar seu tempo com outra coisa que não fosse sangue e morte.

_Tudo bem. Dessa vez. Tenho que falar com você de qualquer jeito, depois, porque eu tenho uma surpresa.

James gemeu. Aquilo não poderia ser bom.

_Me acorde quando Prongslet chegar, ok?

_Tome um banho primeiro, Sirius.

_Eu vou... Eu precisava de um corpinho quente também.

James bufou, inclinando-se para trás, e seu olhar disse tudo. Sirius soltou um riso baixo, meio doído.

_Não o seu, idiota. O corpinho quente de uma mulher. Bonita, de preferência.

Sirius já estava quase desaparecendo pelas escadas quando James arriscou uma piada.

_Uma mulher bonita e você? Isso seria injusto pra ela.

Ele conseguiu ouvir a risada de Sirius por longos minutos. E nem tinha sido tão engraçado assim.

Foi algum tempo mais tarde, enquanto ele estava no ateliê, que o bilhete de Lily chegou. James vinha trabalhando em algo diferente do habitual - o que acontecia de vez em quando - suas pinceladas vigorosas sobre a tela, olhando para ela como se fosse uma preciosidade. Ele tinha feito um desenho antes, mas esta pintura era sua enquanto o desenho era um presente. Mal tinha começado, com uma ideia fixa, e teve de parar porque Harry estaria ali em pouco tempo.

Ele correu pela casa, verificando se nada estava fora do lugar, se o chão estava limpo e se a geladeira estava livre de qualquer cerveja. Merlin sabe que ele não queria Harry vendo nada disso. Era uma manhã cinzenta, com pouco vento, perfeita para uma primeira aula de voo. Quando soou uma batida na porta, ele não se lembrava se tinha ou não lançado o feitiço ilusório. De qualquer forma, ele o fez naquele momento. James não era ingênuo, Harry já o havia visto com suas cicatrizes, mas não Lily. E, por motivos levemente conhecidos e alarmantes, ele não queria que ela as visse.

James abriu a porta, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Harry entrou, seu olhar de pura admiração enquanto vasculhava a sala de estar. O menino exclamou um "uau!" bem admirado, o que fez James sorrir, ainda que Lily estivesse exibindo uma carranca. Adorável. Esse pensamento fez James revirar os olhos. Ele não conseguiria ser mais ridículo nem se tentasse.

_Harry, modos! Bom Deus - seus olhos verdes se suavizaram para ele - bom dia, James.

_Oi, James. A sua casa é incriiiível! Nós já podemos jogar Quadribol?

_Harry!

James não conseguiu evitar, ele riu. Como ele não poderia? Era refrescante estar perto de uma criança, sabendo que ela diria o que estava pensando, sem se preocupar com boas maneiras.

_Está tudo bem - ele garantiu para Lily - vamos lá, eu já deixei tudo pronto. Ou quase.

Ela usava um vestido. Azul. Azul como em seus sonhos, quando ela andava até ele, sorrindo de uma forma brincalhona, puxando-o pela mão. James sempre ia de muito bom grado. Era simples, solto, de alcinhas, contrastando muito bem com a pele e o cabelo dela. Ele lambeu os lábios, seus olhos descendo até a barra do vestido, um pouco acima dos joelhos. As pernas dela realmente pareciam fantásticas.

Com uma careta, ele se voltou para Harry, apenas para vê-lo usando, mais uma vez, uma camisa cinza. Sério. Era hora de mudar aquilo ali. Por mais que James gostasse de vermelho, ele não usava apenas camisas dessa cor.

_O tempo está bom pra voar?

James inclinou a cabeça para o lado, ajustando seus passos para coincidir com o de Harry. Lily, propositalmente, se colocou um pouco atrás deles.

_Para uma primeira vez, sim. Depois de alguma prática, você vai preferir um pouco mais de vento.

Harry assentiu, suas feições infantis se juntando em uma carranca. Seus lábios se projetaram para fora em um beicinho.

_Você conseguiu na primeira vez?

James não se lembrava, mas, segundo Sirius, ele demorou pouco tempo para se sentir confortável em uma vassoura, metros acima do chão. Deu de ombros.

_Eu demorei um pouco, por causa do equilíbrio, mas consegui me ajeitar em menos de uma hora - a carranca de Harry se aprofundou, mas James não conseguia entender qual poderia ser o motivo.

Ele olhou para trás rapidamente, uma indagação crua em seus olhos e, graças ao bom Merlin, Lily estava sorrindo.

_Eu tenho certeza de que você vai se sair bem, querido.

Oh... Oh! Ele era tão idiota! É claro que Harry estaria nervoso, como ele não tinha percebido isso antes? James se repreendeu mentalmente, muito consciente de suas deficiências como figura paterna. Engoliu em seco. Talvez Harry não devesse saber, talvez o menino ficaria desapontado se soubesse.

Harry assentiu, sua carranca levemente suavizada, mas seus olhos estava fixos no chão. James inalou profundamente, ele não sabia como confortar ou apaziguar alguém, mas ele sabia uma coisa ou duas sobre Quadribol.

_Não se trata de ir bem ou não, na verdade. Quadribol é diversão, é sentir que você pode fazer qualquer coisa quando está em cima de uma vassoura, não importa o tempo.

Harry assentiu novamente, mas, dessa vez, seus olhos verdes subiram para encontrar James.

_Diversão?

James sorriu, segurando a porta do campo com um gesto dramático. Ele queria muito, muito mesmo, ver como Harry reagiria ao ver um campo de Quadribol.

_Muita diversão.

Ele não se desapontou. O menino estacou, sua boca aberta, olhos registrando tudo o que conseguia ver, mas tendo que olhar várias vezes para conseguir registrar mesmo. Era enorme, enorme, com pilares decorados e coisas grandes e pontudas (ele se lembrou que James os tinha chamado de aros). Havia duas vassouras em cima de um banco, assim como uma caixa enorme que ele não sabia pra que servia. Era incrível. Era enorme. Ele olhou para grama com uma curiosidade muito infantil, quase como se esperasse vê-la crescer e se transformar em alguma outra coisa. Harry nem percebeu que estava balbuciando, algo que a mãe dele sempre apontou, tudo era tão fantástico. Fantástico. Brilhante.

Harry correu até onde estavam as vassouras, seu coração batendo loucamente. Ele queria voar, ele queria experimentar as sensações que James descreveu ainda daquela outra vez, quando estavam na escola. Ele queria uma vassoura de presente. James estava fazendo o mesmo caminho quando uma mão em seu ombro o interrompeu. Lily parecia um pouco nervosa, mordendo seu lábio inferior com força. Poderia sangrar.

_Não é perigoso, certo?

Bem, era, um pouco. Estar em uma vassoura, metros acima do chão, não era o que James classificava como "seguro".

_Não... Não muito.

Talvez fosse melhor ser meio honesto. Ele se desvencilhou da mão dela com um gesto suave, correndo até onde Harry estava segurando uma das vassouras com admiração crescente. O menino poderia tentar fazer tudo sozinho se James não se apressasse.

_Tudo bem, Harry. O primeiro passo não envolve voar.

Ele viu, com um pouco de espanto, como a vassoura subiu imediatamente para as mãos do menino tão logo ele dissera " _suba"_. A vassoura dada a Harry era um pouco mais antiga, bem menos veloz do que a que James estava segurando. Ele jogou mais algumas explicações, sucintas e rápidas, para o menino, mostrando o que ele deveria fazer. Quando Harry finalmente começou a voar, os olhos de James se arregalaram e seu queixo caiu.

Santa Morgana!

O menino estava preocupado à toa. Ele era um natural. James ergueu o polegar para a criança, vendo-o arriscar algumas manobras. Ao olhar para baixo, ele podia ver a preocupação de Lily. E Sirius. Que tinha aparecido sabe-se lá em qual momento, ainda olhando terrível. Ele desceu rapidamente até chegar a eles, sem se importar como sua expressão se parecia.

_Vocês estão vendo isso?

Cacete. Harry era muito bom mesmo.

_Puta que pariu, Prongs. Ele é melhor do que você.

James não se sentiu nem um pouco insultado.

_Oh, meu Deus, ele deveria estar fazendo _aquilo?_ E se ele cair ou...?

Ele sorriu, embora o gesto tenha morrido dois segundos depois. James se lembrou de Dorea, anos atrás, e o medo e preocupação que ela sentia tão abertamente em relação a ele. Com um aceno rápido, para espantar qualquer lembrança indesejável, James subiu mais alto.

_Eu vou ficar de olho nele. Padfoot, pegue uma vassoura. Vamos voar!

Ele voltou a olhar para Harry e sua performance incrível. O menino estava agitado, acenando freneticamente para a mãe.

_Você está me vendo, mamãe? – ele gritou em puro deleite, para o horror de Lily que podia vê-lo cair a qualquer momento.

_Segure a vassoura com as duas mãos, Harry. Por favor! – Meu Deus, ela iria ter um ataque cardíaco antes dos trinta.

Sirius bufou ao seu lado. Ele tinha surgido silenciosamente, parecendo morto de cansaço e com um cabelo que precisava de condicionador, observando James e Harry com o mesmo interesse que ela. Lily se esquecia, não tão raramente, que Sirius esteve ao lado de James desde o acidente.

_Ele está tão diferente assim?

Ela viu a tensão nele, o desejo de não responder, mas, talvez, ele era mais sensato do que Marley vinha sendo.

_Só na superfície, Evans.

Depois que James voltou para junto de Harry, não demorou muito para que Black fizesse o mesmo. Com um suspiro, a ruiva se sentou algum tempo depois, puxando um livro da sua bolsa. Só Deus sabe quanto tempo eles demorariam.

 _~O~_

_Eu peguei, vocês viram? Você viu, James?

James não tinha a menor ideia de que horas eram, mas devia ser tarde porque o sol estava de matar. Ele esfregou a testa empapada de suor, desapontado porque não sabia nenhum feitiço que conjurasse água. Ele deveria aprender assim que descesse daquela vassoura. Harry não demorou quase nada para se estabilizar e, logo, eles estavam brincando com as goles. Depois veio os balaços – que não aconteceram porque Lily conseguia ser uma mulher assustadora – e, por fim, o pomo de ouro.

Sirius jogou um pouco com eles, mas o amigo estava acabado. Tão ruim que até mesmo Harry o ultrapassou diversas vezes, para completa diversão de ambos. No final, só restaram os dois (Lily gritou que Harry não estava pronto para ver alguém cair da vassoura, o que foi um bom ponto, e fez Sirius reclamar um pouco, mas voltar pro quarto e dormir). Eles fizeram exatamente quinze disputas para ver quem conseguia pegar o pomo, sendo que James ganhou dez delas. Harry não estava muito chateado, contudo, ele era um bom jogador. E não é como se tivesse motivo para estar, não quando ganhara cinco jogando pela primeira vez.

Ele iria perguntar se o menino queria tentar mais uma rodada, quando viu Lily acenando para os dois. James balançou a cabeça para Harry, indicando-o que o seguisse. Ele tinha uma ideia do que poderia ser e estava certo, já era uma hora, o sol estava muito quente – mesmo que ambos tivessem passado protetor solar – e ela estava com fome. A expressão de Harry foi inestimável.

_Mas, mãe...

A ruiva revirou seus belos olhos verdes, sorrindo.

_Nada de "mas, mãe", mocinho. Você pode jogar outro dia.

Harry bufou, cruzando os braços, mas segurou a língua (uma atitude sábia), antes de olhar para James com verdes íris esperançosas.

_A gente pode jogar outro dia?

James estava exausto. Ele não tinha jogado assim, por tanto tempo, em anos e todo o seu corpo estava dolorido. Ele nem queria pensar em como se sentiria depois de um banho gelado. E Harry estava sorrindo, despenteado, com um dos dentes da frente faltando, ainda segurando a vassoura.

_Qualquer dia.

Ele pensou que era hora de despedidas. Lily queria ir embora e Harry tinha aceitado, mas, aparentemente, esse não era o plano da criança.

_Você quer almoçar com a gente, James? É no melhor lugar do mundo, não é, mãe? A comida é fantástica.

_É, sim, mas eu tenho certeza de que James está ocupado. Ou não?

Bom Merlin, não, ele não tinha absolutamente nada para fazer além de vegetar no sofá e beber cerveja. Era o que ele normalmente fazia quando tinha uma folga, mas, agora, era só o que ele fazia (além do ateliê, mas esse era de momentos, às vezes ele ficava muito envolto, sem conseguir fazer mais nada, nas outras, ele passava longe dos pincéis).

_Seria ótimo – ele piscou para Harry – mas, eu devo avisar você, eu como demais.

Harry riu, recusando a mão que a mãe o oferecia. Por favor, ele já tinha sete anos. Além disso, ele não iria segurar na mão dela com James ali, o que ele pensaria? Que Harry ainda era um bebê, é claro.

_Não tem problema, mamãe também come demais.

_Hey!

Harry olhou para Lily como se não compreendesse sua indignação (fingida, mas ainda assim), o que fez James rir.

O "melhor lugar do mundo", segundo Harry, era uma lanchonete. Trouxa, decorada com balões e desenhos, com um canto recreativo para o qual Harry correu imediatamente, só voltaria quando a comida chegasse. James não sabia o que pedir, então escolheu o primeiro item do cardápio com o máximo de resolução que conseguiu reunir. Lily não disse nada, felizmente. Eles estavam sozinhos.

Okay, não exatamente, havia pessoas ao redor e Harry estava logo ali, descendo pelo escorregador, mas, mesmo assim, estavam relativamente sozinhos. E ele não sabia bem como lidar com isso, não tinham nenhum assunto para discutir e, embora os rapazes dissessem que ele sempre foi muito desenvolto, não era mais assim. Tudo bem, James mordeu o lábio, basta procurar por algo, qualquer coisa que não seja ridículo.

_Então, você é um Auror?

Ele levantou a cabeça, surpreso, e encontrou um sorriso tímido e levemente curioso. James assentiu, era mais fácil assim. Mas também era uma mentira e, honestamente, ele não queria mentir.

_Na verdade, não. Não mais.

Ela estava visivelmente surpresa, era fácil notar. Lily deveria saber que ele, antes do acidente, sempre quis ser Auror, Remus e Sirius já haviam dito isso. Quase com um suspiro de alívio, ele percebeu que ela não iria insistir no assunto.

_Eu nunca pensei em ser med-bruxa, sabe? Mas, depois de Harry, eu não quis ir ao campo de batalha, eu queria que ele tivesse uma mãe. Não muito altruísta, não é?

James olhou para ela, buscando algum sinal de brincadeira, contudo, ela estava falando sério. Ele bufou, incrédulo.

_Você tinha uma criança pequena para cuidar e, ainda assim, encontrou uma maneira de ajudar os outros. Foi muito, muito egoísmo.

Ela riu, um som muito acolhedor e bem vindo. Ele gostava quando ela fazia isso, mesmo que não tivesse um riso muito elegante ou feminino. Ele gostava dela assim.

_Além disso, eu estou feliz que você não tenha entrado no campo de batalha.

Ele ainda podia ver o sangue, as pessoas caídas, mortas. Ele conseguia ouvir seus gritos e lamentos.

_Demais para uma mulher?

Seus olhos tinham um leve brilho desafiador. James balançou a cabeça, todo seu semblante se fechando instantaneamente.

_Demais pra qualquer um.

Merlin sabe que ele nunca iria esquecer nada do que viu. Nunca. Ele devia isso a todos aqueles mortos, ele devia se lembrar de seus rostos e sonhar com eles à noite. Ele devia...

Seus olhos se voltaram para a ruiva – a qual estava corada e não olhando para ele de volta – e depois para a mão pálida que cobria a sua. Era bom, ele se decidiu. Era suave e morno. Ele não pegava na mão de uma mulher há quanto tempo? Seus encontros nunca chegaram perto disso, era apenas necessidade básica assumindo. Mas ali estava e não era estranho ou desconfortável. Era bom. Ele queria envolver a mão dela e traçar contornou em seus dedos, em seu pulso, ele queria sentir a pulsação que indicava toda a vida da mulher à sua frente.

Harry voltou e, se ele viu algo, não comentou nada. Começou a tagarelar sobre o escorregador estar menor do que da última vez e contou para James sobre suas músicas favoritas. Ele adorava Beatles, assim como Rolling Stones. E Elvis, Elvis era muito legal também e ele tinha certeza de que era um bruxo.

_Você acredita em alienígenas, James? Neville disse que viu um, uma vez, não é mãe?

_Não fale de boca cheia, Harry.

_Desculpe. Mas, não é? O que você acha, James?

James, que nunca havia parado para pensar nisso, pensou por alguns poucos segundos. Ele tinha ouvido algo, certa vez, sobre a fundadora da Corvinal e um contato extraterrestre que ela experimentou.

_Talvez. Você sabia que Rowena Ravenclaw se encontrou com um E.T.?

Lily bufou, revirando seus belos olhos verdes, completamente descrente.

_Isso é ridículo. É apenas uma lenda.

James sorriu, sem querer apontar que ela tinha acabado de falar com a boca cheia. Ele olhou rapidamente para Harry, o qual tinha uma expressão indignada no rosto. Ele nem percebeu o deslize de etiqueta da mãe.

_Mãe, não seja tão cética.

Ele realmente tentou, mas foi impossível não rir, mesmo que por alguns instantes.

_Ele tem razão, Lily. Há muito mais entre o céu e a terra... Se aquele cara estava certo.

Harry gemeu ao mesmo tempo que todo o semblante de Lily se iluminou, quase como se tivesse encontrado um tesouro precioso.

_Não! Agora ela só vai falar desse cara chato.

_Desculpe-me? Eu estou horrorizada, Harry, que você nem se lembre do nome dele. Shakespeare, meu filho, foi um grande dramaturgo e suas obras...

_Contêm toda a síntese da essência humana. Blá blá blá. Ele é chato! E me dá sono.

James mordeu um pedaço da sua comida, divertidíssimo, jogando uma piscadela para Harry.

_Ele também me dá sono.

_Ótimo, ele obviamente puxou a... Volto já.

James não precisava entender a essência humana para saber o que Lily iria falar. Harry não deu muita importância, embora, e se inclinou para sussurrar algo. Ele parecia muito sério.

_Eu também gosto quando mamãe segura minha mão se eu to triste. Sempre faz tudo melhorar. Ainda mais quando ela me beija.

James assentiu, com toda a gravidade que conseguiu reunir, descartando a última parte. Ele não iria pensar sobre isso. De jeito nenhum. Mais tarde, quando Harry veio se despedir dele, perguntando quando eles poderiam jogar Quadribol novamente, Lily voltou Deus sabe da onde, uma carranca gravada em suas belas feições.

Ela teria que trabalhar na terça o dia inteiro, até à noite, mas a senhora Figg tinha um compromisso exatamente nesse dia e não poderia adiar. Algo sobre médicos e velhice, James não quis prestar muita atenção. Agora, uma ideia se formou em sua mente e, mesmo que não fosse boa, ele queria levá-la adiante.

_Harry pode ficar em casa. Eu tenho o dia inteiro livre.

Lily hesitou por poucos segundos, mas, Harry se animou de uma maneira excepcional, seus olhos brilhando.

_Tudo bem, eu acho. Você pode buscá-lo na escola também?

James podia, definitivamente. Não havia nenhum outro compromisso. Nada.

Havia algo em sua mente, contudo. Ele não conseguiu nomear até que, mais tarde, Sirius perguntou quando eles diriam a verdade ao Harry. Ele se sentiu incomodado, desconfortável. Uma parte sua queria falar tudo imediatamente, a outra... Bem, não importa o que ele queria, isso dependia exclusivamente de Lily. A decisão era dela. Somente dela.

 _Ela se recusou. De jeito nenhum, nem por tudo o que era mais sagrado. Ela não iria montar naquela vassoura, principalmente com James, o qual tornava tudo mais perigoso. Ele sorriu para ela, como se conhecesse seus pensamentos, e piscou em sua direção. Seu cabelo estava molhado, suas costas empapadas em puro suor. Ele estava fedendo e, ainda assim, charmoso._

 __Vamos, Lily. Vai ser divertido, eu prometo. Vamos voar!_

 _Para provar seu ponto, ele fez uma manobra arriscada com a vassoura. A ruiva bufou._

 __Você é uma criança._

 __E você fica tão bonita quando está com medo._

 _As bochechas dela se avermelharam._

 __Eu não!_

 _James riu, puxando a mão pálida na sua, trazendo a menina para mais perto de si._

 __Nós somos amigos agora, certo?_

 __Mais ou menos._

 __Então – ele continuou como se ela não tivesse interrompido – confie em mim. Eu não vou deixar você cair._

 _A ruiva hesitou. Até que deu alguns passos para frente, aceitando o convite. Foi uma experiência inesquecível. Foi quando ela percebeu que estava se apaixonando por James Potter, após todas as brigas, após os momentos inaptos e os dias em que eles tiveram de confiar um no outro como parceiros na monitoria. Foram horas gastas juntos e, em dever, elas se provaram ser mais agradáveis do que deveriam._

 _Ele era mais agradável do que deveria._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Aaoooow, que capítulo meigo...**

 **Não se acostumem, porque, no próximo, haverá angústia. Sim, achei que tava indo tudo muito fofo, então, preparem o coração.**

 **Obrigada, meus caros, por todo o apoio e carinho *-***

 **Aos reviews!**

 _ **Ninha Souma:**_ _James está pisando em ovos, huh? Coitado, não tem a menor ideia de como agir! *-* Dá uma vontade de cuidar ;) Realmente, não há essa cobrança por parte da Lily, pra ele voltar a ser quem era e tudo mais e, pra ser honesta, é mais difícil escrevê-lo assim. Não vou mudá-lo muito, mas quero, para o final, um James mais feliz, mais o James que a gente conhece, embora não se pode não amar qualquer James que for. (Confuso isso). Espere e verá, Lily vai cuidar bem dele, assim como o Harry! Beeeejs*_

 _ **Yuki Prongs:**_ _Que bom que está gostando! *-* Eu amo o Harry também e crianças, desde que elas não sejam minhas porque eu nunca seria uma boa mãe. Tenho certeza de que você cuidaria bem dele ^^ kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Ah, nós, apaixonados por drama, chega a ser até demais! ;) Beeeeejs*_

 _ **Stra. Dark Nat:**_ _Uma vez Grifinória, sempre Grifinória. Eu acho. Meldels! Você está adivinhando toda a minha trama, pelo menos referente ao casal kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Sim, o primeiro movimento vai ser dela! Dá-lhe Lily! A gente entende, faríamos o mesmo. Oh, não se preocupe, Harry vai cuidar de tudo e, ainda, surpreender um pouco os pais. E, sim, no dia em que a Lily ver as pinturas, ela vai ter que se controlar um pouco porque eu não quero subir a classificação da história! (Deus me perdoe, não consigo escrever M). Era o Slugohrn sim, ele morreu. E mais gente vai morrer ainda. Credo. E, não se preocupe, Lene vai se aquecer ainda ;) Beeeejs*_

 _ **Karinne S:**_ _É difícil não se empolgar quando Sirius está por perto, né? (sim, a gente sempre perdoa... kkkkkkkkk) Então, talvez, provavelmente, Lene vai se aquecer para ele. Ainda mais porque ele vai precisar, depois do capítulo que está vindo e tal... O.o James muito receoso, a Lily vai ter que fazer tudo aí, pelo visto! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk Nós faríamos, eu sei. Hmmm... Garanto que o Harry vai surpreender os pais dele, mas ele vai ter uma pequena ajudinha, mas, veja bem, ele já anda percebendo algumas coisas (comparações que ele faz entre James e o pai dele). Esse menino pode não ser uma Hermione, mas Harry é muito perspicaz. ;) Beeeejs*_

 _ **Maria Emilia:**_ _Eu também! Não gosto que não tenha ficado nenhum maroto pra cuidar dele (odiarei JK até o fim por ter matado Sirius daquele jeito). Esse jogo promete e a interação dele com Ginny vai ser hilária – vou tentar, pelo menos. E isso será logo, logo. Beeejs, gata* Que bom que está gostando! *-*_


	6. Chapter 6

Ele fechou os olhos. Não durou muito, apenas por alguns instantes. Nesse breve período, ele tentou esquecer as lágrimas e toda a dor do outro, mas foi impossível. Nada, nunca, iria apagar aquela expressão. Ele seria assombrado por ela dali pra frente, em seus sonhos. Jogando seus braços para envolver o outro, James buscou ser forte. Ele não podia chorar. Ele não podia quebrar. Não ali, não agora.

 _~O~_

Era segunda-feira, ele estava pensando em como iria passar o dia com Harry amanhã, ouvindo Sirius reclamar de um lado para o outro. Segundo o amigo, o menino deveria saber imediatamente que James era seu pai. James sabia que, por mais que Sirius quisesse isso por ele, o outro também tinha lá suas razões não muito altruístas, como converter Harry em um maroto honorário ou algo assim. Os dois estavam jogados no sofá. Sirius ignorou a quinta observação de James sobre seu cabelo só porque " _está na hora de cortar esse ninho nojento. É melhor ficar careca"._ Cada um tomando a sua cerveja (não, ele não estava viciado), felizes em fazer absolutamente nada. Isso até que Sirius recebeu uma chamada. Ele gemeu.

_Ignore – James recomendou, dando de ombros, e sabendo que não se poderia fazer algo assim.

_Eu não posso. É nível cinco.

James soltou sua cerveja, seu semblante obscurecido e preocupado. Sirius nem mesmo olhou para ele antes de negar.

_Não, você não está vindo.

_Mas se é nível cinco, Sirius...

_Não importa! – ele gritou, correndo para pegar seu casaco e lançando um olhar de advertência para James antes de aparatar.

Ele esperou, a contragosto. Sabia que o Ministro poderia prendê-lo se aparecesse em qualquer cena sem permissão, mas, ficar ali, apenas esperando... Era tão indigno. Se alguém perguntasse o que ele tinha feito, James não saberia dizer. Andou de um lado para o outro, talvez. Não havia nada a ser feito.

Senhora Fletcher, sua vizinha, estava fofocando com a neta sobre um ataque terrível que acontecera perto do Ministério. Ela sempre, no mesmo horário – por volta das 20h -, sentava-se à praça, ouvindo tudo o que a neta dizia. Não que James passasse por ali todos os dias ou tentasse escutar alguma coisa, mas, dessa vez, ele teve sorte. Talvez. O que a jovem sabia é que, após duas explosões no Ministério, um grupo de Comensais da Morte surgiu do nada e matou muita gente. Ela não sabia o motivo, ainda era muito cedo para isso, porém, um nome chamou a atenção de James. Apenas um nome.

 _Bellatrix Lestrange._

Sem sequer pensar duas vezes, James aparatou. Ele não sabia o que iria encontrar e seu coração batia de forma desenfreada. Ele estava com raiva, mas também sentia medo.

Ele encontrou destruição, sangue e muita gente. O lugar estava uma bagunça, havia os med-bruxos tentando cuidar dos feridos e inúmeros mortos. James conseguia sentir o cheiro. O ministro estava dando uma declaração, aparentando cansaço e dor. Ele já tinha visto o local, mas não daquele jeito. Não quase todo destruído, com pessoas correndo ao redor e o cheiro de medo e morte. Aquele cheiro nunca o deixaria em paz. Ele tentou não se incomodar ao passar por corpos caídos, mas, realmente, ele não externaria qualquer sentimento que surgisse.

Ele não pretendia parar, mas uma visão o deixou enojado. Havia uma jornalista ali, vestindo tweed, e questionando um dos feridos. O med-bruxo parecia incomodado e pediu para que a jovem mulher se afastasse, mas ela fingia não ouvi-lo.

_Conte-me, senhora Peña, o que a senhora sentiu quando percebeu que era um ataque?

A pobre senhora balançou a cabeça, buscando palavras que pudessem expressar o que ela sentiu.

_Por favor, senhorita, se afaste da mulher. Ela está ferida.

_A verdade precisa ser registrada, sr. Fenwick, goste ou não.

James bufou, marchando até lá e puxando a senhorita de tweed amarelo pelo braço. Ele não conseguiria conter o nojo em seus olhos ou em sua voz. A mulher não era jornalista, ela era um abutre.

_Hey!

_Eu não sei que diabos você está fazendo, mas. Se. Afaste. Da. Mulher. Agora.

O ultraje dela foi substituído por outra coisa quando o viu. Curiosidade.

_Você é James Potter! Escute, por que está tão limpo? Não foi chamado para cuidar da situação junto com os outros aurores? É verdade sobre as suas cicatrizes?

Antes que James pudesse jogá-la longe ou azará-la, alguém puxou a mulher do seu aperto, ignorando o protesto dela. James se viu à frente de Dumbledore.

_Acho que já é o suficiente, srta. Skeeter. Não foi permitida a entrada de nenhum jornalista.

James não escondeu sua careta ao ouvir as desculpas esfarrapadas da mulher, concentrando-se ao redor, procurando por alguém que pudesse informá-lo sobre o paradeiro de Sirius. Bellatrix esteve ali. Ele tinha motivos para ficar preocupado. Afastando-se de Dumbledore, ele andou ao redor, contente por ter conseguido usar o local onde somente aurores pudessem aparatar. Não houve tempo para ele ser bloqueado, aparentemente.

_Sr. Potter?

Ele já havia puxado o espelho inúmeras vezes, mas Sirius não estava respondendo. Tinha alguma coisa errada, ele podia sentir. Suas mãos estavam tremendo, uma voz maliciosa se insinuando em sua mente, levantando hipóteses desagradáveis. Ele precisava encontrá-lo. Agora. Urgentemente.

_Sr. Potter? – havia uma mão em seu braço.

Era Dumbledore. James sentiu como se engolisse algo intragável, olhando para aqueles olhos azuis.

_A seção leste precisa de ajuda. Temo que esse ataque ainda não acabou.

Ele não se importava com a porra do ataque!

_Há muitos civis lá, senhor Potter. Eles precisam de ajuda.

James mordeu a língua com força, ele precisava encontrar Sirius, mas, civis... Merlin, depois de tantos anos recebendo ordens, era difícil ignorar uma.

_O senhor Black está bem, na medida do possível, ajudando em outro lugar.

Sem responder ao seu antigo diretor, James marchou para a ala leste, permitindo-se respirar, pelo menos, um pouco aliviado. Ele não entendia esse sentimento ruim na boca do estômago, mas Sirius não era uma criança, ele não apreciaria ser tratado como uma. Havia mais corpos no caminho, outros med-bruxos e o mesmo cheiro de sangue. Ele nunca iria se livrar daquele cheiro.

Podia ouvir a luta de longe. Ele viu Weasley, Diggory – aquele velho tolo – e mais um que não reconheceu. Nem mesmo reconheceu os quatro atacantes. Bom Merlin, eles deveriam diminuir, não aumentar. Voldemort já estava bem morto, obrigado. Ignorando as pessoas que corriam contra ele, buscando fugir dali, James acelerou o passo, levantando sua varinha. Antes mesmo de lançar um feitiço, ele sentiu o lado da sua cabeça, envolvendo a orelha, arder. E ficou desorientado.

_ _Estupefaça!_

Mas alguém estava rindo, seu feitiço nem passou perto do ofensor. James piscou, não ouvindo nada por aqueles breves instantes. Ele andou, trôpego, até uma parte vazia, encostando-se a um dos pilares. As vozes estavam distantes, bem distantes agora, mas era um progresso.

_Sinto muito, James.

James desmaiou.

Era uma mistura de sons, mesmo de olhos fechados, ele podia sentir pessoas andando ao redor. Sua cabeça doía. Muito. Pra cassete. Assim como seu braço direito, formigando e queimando por ter ficado muito tempo embaixo do corpo, sustentando-o. Ele gemeu. Um som baixo, lamurioso, cansado. Ele sequer tinha lutado, era uma vergonha, desde quando ele tinha sido tão facilmente abatido? E por que não estava morto? Ou será que estava? Não, ele tinha certeza de que não sentiria mais nada depois da morte e, nesse momento, só havia dor, mas ainda era um sentimento.

Quem diabos tinha batido nele? Ele só conseguiu se levantar depois de seis tentativas, ainda se apoiando no pilar. Precisa de foco, de concentração, precisava andar. Ele estava em uma parte relativamente escondida, contudo, entre tantos mortos e feridos, ele não queria ser mais uma preocupação. Ainda mais quando ele não tinha feito nada com exceção de levar uma bela queda. Quem _diabos_ o havia acertado? Só sendo invisível para pegá-lo daquele jeito. "Sinto muito"..

Não dava pra parar e refletir sobre isso _agora_. Ele pensou em puxar o espelho, mas praticamente todos os aurores estavam correndo para uma única direção. James quase sorriu, ou vomitou, ao ver Arthur Weasley novamente.

_Que porra está acontecendo, Arthur?

O homem balançou a cabeça, como se medisse as palavras, e olhou com toda a seriedade para James.

_Alguém foi atingido na ala sul.

A boca de James secou. Ainda meio desorientado, ele buscou algo nos olhos do outro homem, mas não havia nada. Algo estava errado, muito errado. Ele podia sentir profundamente. Doía.

James abriu a boca, sentindo sua vida sendo drenada para fora. Quase como se fosse um observador externo, ele se viu correr mais do que ninguém, seu coração batendo freneticamente, sua cabeça doendo a ponto de explodir. Nada disso o preocupava. Ele só conseguia pensar em Sirius.

 _Sirius. Sirius. Sirius._

Nunca tinha sido religioso, mas, naquele momento, ele orou fervorosamente.

Não, não. Não, não, não, não.

James correu até onde um corpo estava caído, empurrando qualquer um que estivesse no caminho. Ele abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu. Seu peito doía a ponto de explodir. Com os joelhos trêmulos, ele caiu, olhando para o irmão à sua frente. Não ouvia nada, embora as pessoas ao redor estivessem gritando, toda sua atenção estava centrada ali no chão, no homem que parecia estar morto. Sirius Black.

Seus olhos arderam, ele não chorou, contudo. James puxou o amigo para junto de si, embalando-o como a uma criança aterrorizada após um pesadelo. Ele não conseguia respirar, ele não conseguia pensar. Toda sua vida parecia ter parado. Todo o seu ser estava clamando aos céus, aos deuses, ao destino. Por favor, não. Ele não. James não conseguia imaginar um mundo sem Sirius, sem sua risada ensandecida, sem seu cabelo comprido, sem seus comentários maliciosos.

Seu coração estava parando. Ele estava morrendo também, pelo menos, uma parte dele. Alguém estava tocando em seu ombro, alguém estava chacoalhando-o. James piscou, sua boca seca, voltando-se para encontrar Remus. Este estava chorando livremente, mas ele ainda conservava um sorriso no rosto. Pequeno, meio amargo, ainda um sorriso. Disse três palavras, apenas três, mas foi o suficiente para fazer James chorar. De alívio.

 _~O~_

Regulus Black estava morto. Assassinado pelas mãos de sua própria família, em defesa da mesma.

Bellatrix estava prestes a matar Sirius quando Regulus interviu. Sirius, que estava caído, atingido várias vezes. Sirius, que agora estava em um hospital, inconsciente. Sirius, que iria morrer ao saber sobre seu irmão.

Sirius, o qual estava vivo.

James não tinha nenhuma consideração pelo irmão mais novo de Sirius. Ele era um Comensal da Morte e ele fazia seu melhor amigo sofrer. Não, James não gostava nem um pouco de Regulus. Mas ele era grato agora. Muito. Porque, mesmo após ter feito tudo o que tinha, Regulus salvou a vida do irmão mais velho.

Seus olhos estavam bem abertos, mas sem foco. Remus ocupava outra cadeira, aparentemente lendo uma revista, porém, tão tenso quanto ele. Os dois esperavam. Esperavam que Sirius acordasse. Esperavam sem saber como dizer a ele. Como abordar um assunto tão doloroso?

James suspirou, voltando os olhos para o teto, começando a se sentir entediado. Arthur havia passado ali mais cedo e os informou de tudo. O ataque ao Ministério não foi algo impensado. Foi planejado para ser uma distração (as mortes eram um bônus) e, assim, poderiam resgatar Bartô Crouch Júnior da sua ida a Azkaban. James entendeu. Perfeitamente. O único ponto que o incomodava era a facilidade com que eles entraram e o tiro certeiro nos pontos mais sensíveis do lugar. Não era preciso ser muito inteligente para saber que havia um traidor.

Pensou em falar algo assim para Remus, mas o loiro estava cochilando. James sentiu sua carranca se suavizar antes que sua atenção fosse chamada para a porta. Lily estava ali.

Ele se levantou de um salto, suas mãos correndo pelo cabelo, um pouco incerto de como prosseguir. Ele saiu do quarto, encontrando-se em um corredor agora calmo, frente a uma mulher cansada. Não era para menos, ela deveria estar trabalhando desde a madrugada. Sua roupa de trabalho não era nada como as revistas que Sirius tinha mostrava e havia grandes olheiras sob seus belíssimos olhos.

_Oi. - ele quase sorriu, seus ombros um pouco menos tensos agora.

Ela sorriu para ele.

_Oi. Ele já está acordado?

James negou, seus olhos voltados para a mão que ela descansava em seu ombro. Era assustador de um jeito bom.

_E você?

Ele negou novamente. Não, James não estava bem. Como ele iria olhar para seu melhor amigo? Como ele iria dar a ele uma notícia assim? Sirius não merecia, não merecia...

Qualquer pensamento coerente fugiu da sua cabeça. Lily estava envolvendo os braços ao redor dele, enterrando seu rosto no peito dele. Alguns fios ruivos fizeram cócegas em seu pescoço. Era quente. Era acolhedor. Era agradável. Ela era macia, pequena (comparada a ele), delicada. Incerto, ele deixou seus braços parados, mas afundou o rosto no cabelo dela. E respirou. Se dependesse dele, talvez eles nunca mais saíssem dali.

_Você só precisa mostrar que vai estar lá. Que ele pode depender de você.

Ele não iria responder e nem o fez, mas um pensamento horrível se instalou em sua mente. Hoje era terça-feira. Harry estava esperando por ele nesse exato momento!

_Hmmm... Lily? Eu esqueci Harry completamente.

Merlin, ele era um pai terrível. Sua voz estava cheia de tensão, esperando por algo realmente ruim, mas Lily apenas riu, assentindo.

_Eu imaginei. Lene disse que poderia deixar o trabalho à tarde.

Grande. Realmente. E ele estava sendo irônico. Seus olhos pegaram um vislumbre de cabelo alaranjado, na sua periferia, antes que ele percebesse que Lily já estava se desvencilhando dele.

_Na verdade, eu tenho uma solução melhor.

Molly iria pirar.

Mais tarde, com o pequeno dilema de Harry resolvido, James se inclinou sobre a cama, vendo os sinais de que Sirius estava despertando. Ele iria ser forte. Ele seria uma fonte de apoio. Depois de tudo o que Sirius e Remus haviam feito por ele, James não iria deixar o amigo passar por essa sozinho. Estaria lá para ele.

Ele não era mais o velho James, confiante, divertido e alegre. Ele não se sentia leal ou corajoso (talvez nunca tenha se sentido), mas o velho James e ele tinham algo em comum: não havia a menor chance de abandonarem um amigo. Nenhuma chance.

 _~O~_

Harry não sabia como escapar. Todos estavam olhando para ele, esperando. Havia muitos. Suas expressões eram falsamente agradáveis, mas, ele conhecia melhor. Ele era um bruxo e um menino muito perspicaz. Suas costas estavam suando. Sua testa estava suando. Ele estava perdido.

_Bispo na C9.

Ele viu os olhos castanhos dançarem em alegria. Era o seu fim.

_Cavalo na F6. Cheque mate.

Não! Nãããão! Ele nem teve chance de lutar. Harry suspirou, olhando para o lado.

_Quanto tempo eu durei?

_Cinco minutos. Foi mais do que o tio Bob - o pequeno ruivo informou, olhando com admiração para o cavalo que derrubava o rei nesse momento - não fique triste, Rony é o melhor no xadrez.

Diante desse comentário, Rony sorriu cheio de orgulho. Ele estava caminhando para ser excelente nesse jogo.

Harry jogou xadrez com Rony três vezes, comeu um chocolate dos gêmeos que o fez ficar azul e fez a senhora Weasley gritar feito louca, ele viu uma foto de Carlinhos e Bill o desafiou para uma partida de Quadribol. Foi divertido jogar com tanta gente. Ainda bem que ele já sabia como voar, seria muito vergonhoso cair da vassoura diante deles. O bolo da senhora Weasley era fantástico e eles tinham os objetos mais legais ali, como um relógio incrível. Após o jogo, os gêmeos, Rony e o pequeno ruivo se sentaram na grama, conversando com Harry sobre Quadribol.

_Vocês poderiam formar um time só de vocês. Só meninos.

_Como assim, Harry? - Fred indagou, seus olhos brilhando com diversão.

_Eu sei que não parece, mas o pequeno monstro aqui... - George sorriu.

_É uma garota.

Foi meio confuso ver os gêmeos completarem suas frases. E um pouco assustador.

_Hey! Olhe pra mim, eu tenho algo que só meninas têm. Você quer ver?

Harry assentiu, muito curioso. Os gêmeos, por algum motivo desconhecido, quase entraram em pânico, pegando a menina no colo e a arrastando para dentro de casa. Harry nunca tinha visto alguém correr tão rápido. No final, ela só queria mostrar sua orelha furada. Meninas usavam brincos, meninos, não.

Mais tarde, só os três estavam na sala, mas eles podiam ouvir os gritos da matriarca Weasley. Ela não tinha gostado do comportamento dos gêmeos por algum motivo.

Ginny estava muito contente, seu chocolate quente ainda intocado, vendo Bill executar feitiços com a varinha. Rony deu uma olhada suspeita para Harry.

_De onde você conhece o James?

A mãe dele sempre dizia que o homem era muito solitário.

Antes que Harry pudesse responder, Ginny bufou, revirando seus olhos castanhos. Ela estava corada de tanto rir. Era bonitinho, Harry pensou.

_Você é tão bobo, Rony. James é o pai dele, duh! Olhe como eles são parecidos.

Rony, por sua vez, fez uma cara de quem tinha entendido tudo. A cegonha deve ter pensado que era hora de James ter um filho e deu Harry para ele. Isso era muito lógico.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. Eles eram mesmo parecidos?

_Venha conosco, Harry. Nós vamos nos divertir.

O menino seguiu os gêmeos sem nenhuma hesitação, vendo Rony ficar nervoso e Ginny sorrir ainda mais. Bill bufou, claramente querendo ficar de fora dessa vez. Os cinco se juntaram no gramado, perto da área dos gnomos. George lançou um olhar cheio de ódio para os pequenos ocupantes do jardim e Harry teve a impressão de que eles não tinham uma história feliz. Ele não tinha a menor ideia do que estava fazendo ali. Eles iriam aprontar algo?

_Ginny, você sabe o que fazer.

_Mas, Fred...

_Eu sou o George - um dos gêmeos respondeu - e vá logo.

O outro ruivo - Fred - colocou a mão no ombro de Harry.

_Veja e aprenda, pequeno goblin.

Eles se aproximaram de uma janela e o moreno viu outro menino ruivo. Ele estava sentado à mesa, ocupado, lendo um livro muito grosso. Harry viu quando Ginny apareceu, perguntando se Percy poderia explicar algumas coisas pra ela. Fred entrou no quarto, pela janela, após Percy desaparecer com a irmã, e pegou o livro.

_George, o que...

_Eu sou o Fred, Rony.

Harry abriu a boca, confuso e incerto. Ele não tinha certeza se deveria estar fazendo isso. George - ou seria Fred? - voltou carregando o livro ( _Hogwarts, uma história)_ e um sorriso sinistro nos lábios. Eles correram depois disso, alguns momentos mais tarde, gritos foram ouvidos. Os gêmeos estavam rindo muito. Harry não sabia por que ele e Rony estavam ali, eles não tinham feito nada. Quando a senhora Weasley apareceu, ela só deixou de gritar porque Harry estava ali. Contudo, por mais que Percy afirmasse que os gêmeos tinham sequestrado o livro, este não estava mais com os dois. Harry não sabia como, mas, após os irmãos brigarem mais um pouco, Percy voltou para encontrar o livro em seu próprio quarto.

Isso não livrou os gêmeos do castigo. A mãe deles os conhecia muito bem. Só Ginny foi absolvida, sendo dita que os gêmeos a estavam levando para o mau caminho. Harry pensou ter visto um brilho maléfico nos olhos da menina, mas... Logo passou e ela já estava de volta junto ao irmão mais novo. Rony perguntou se mais alguém queria jogar xadrez, Ginny gemeu, Harry passou, mas Fred e George aceitaram (depois que terminassem de limpar o galpão e desde que pudessem ir os dois juntos).

Não era bem o dia que Harry tinha planejado, mas foi muito bom também. E bem divertido.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _ ***Se esconde*.**_

 _ **Gente, nem tenho desculpas pela demora e pelo tamanho do capítulo. É só que não foi mais, eu tive de acabar por aqui mesmo. Só consegui escrever porque recebi um comentário e, voltando pra ler os outros, me deu um pouco mais de inspiração...**_

 _ **Alguém achou aí que eu mataria o Sirius? (Quase foi o Remus...) E talvez haja até um mistério, fiquem ligados ;)**_

 _ **Ninha Souma:**_ _Então, até as crianças Weasley perceberam! kkkkkkkk Não se preocupe, Molly não vai deixar James escapar. Ah, não vai mesmo! ;) E sim, logo vai rolar Quadribol com todo mundo. Sim, eu sei, é impossível não amá-lo... Oh, não se preocupe. Lily vai tratá-lo muito beeeem! :o_

 _ **Yuki Prongs:**_ _Que bom que gostou! *-* Não, não existe casal mais perfeito... Espera, talvez Darcy e Elizabeth (ou será um empate?). kkkkkkkkkkk Pula nele, Lily! Uhuuuul! kkkkkkkkk Olha, não sei se o James vai recuperar a memória, mas, espere para ver! Beeeejs*_

 _ **Karinne S:**_ _Muita tensão entre MacKinnon e Black? Siiim! lol Dá pra entender o receio do James, né? Então, dosei a angústia desse capítulo porque também vai ter no próximo... Um pouco, pelo menos. Harry vai sambar geral na cara de todo mundo. Ele também vai ser muito importante pro Sirius, você vai ver (ler). Não foi tão trágico assim, né? (Meu Deus, eu matei o Regulus!). Não haverá mais mortes, eu acho... :O Beeejs*, gata._

 _ **elizabethpendragon:**_ _Ah, Deus, sinto-me honrada. E muito feliz por isso! Espero que esse capítulo não te desanime muito... Enfim, eu te entendo, saio procurando que nem louca e até já fui buscar fanfic em inglês. Eu sei! É claro, amor é incrível, mas ultimamente eu tenho vindo a me apaixonar por todos eles de uma forma surpreendente. Amigos, família... É o que vem me atraindo mais. Às vezes, parece bem difícil expressar como eles se sentem... Aaah, gostei de Blackinnon. E, sim, provavelmente vai rolar no mínimo sugestões sobre eles ^^ Obg pelo review *-* Beeeejs!_


	7. Chapter 7

James esperou à porta do banheiro, sentindo-se quase miserável. Ele podia ouvir Sirius vomitar do outro lado, tentando, sem sucesso, impedir que o cabelo se sujasse. Esfregou a testa com força, esperando por Remus, o qual tinha ido até a cozinha buscar um copo de água. Por que ele não poderia conjurar isso, James não se perguntou. Ele só estava cansado. Não dormia há três dias e, mesmo que já tenha ficado mais tempo acordado do que isso, ele estava desacostumado. Ainda mais quando tinha de verificar um amigo enlutado de hora em hora.

Remus iria voltar para Hogwarts ainda hoje, ele só pôde tirar três dias de folga, mas, francamente, James entendia. Remus não tinha perdido um parente, ele não poderia tirar uma semana. E as pessoas não estavam desocupadas como James Potter estava. Melhor para elas. Ainda assim, a conversa que tivera com Remus no dia anterior o preocupava um pouco...

– _XX –_

" _O que o Ministério está fazendo?" Como as pessoas estavam lidando com aquele ataque? Era o que James gostaria de saber. Não era para o restante dos Comensais realizarem um ataque tão bem sucedido. Algo estava muito errado._

 _Remus estava terminando uma barra de chocolate. Ele sempre carregava uma para situações estressantes._

" _Tentando descobrir como tudo isso aconteceu. Ninguém está falando sobre Regulus, contudo"._

 _Isso James poderia entender. Ele seria eternamente grato por Regulus, porque ele tinha salvado a vida de Sirius, mas não anulava todas as coisas ruins que o comensal tinha feito. E as pessoas não iria dar a ele um perdão. Dificilmente._

" _Essa é uma boa questão. O que você acha?"._

 _Provavelmente o óbvio. Tinha de haver um espião. Alguém estava cedendo informações de dentro do Ministério, porém, James sabia que o Ministro negaria isso até a morte. Eles se entreolharam quando um barulho foi ouvido vindo de cima. James bebeu da sua cerveja, outra vez._

" _Parece óbvio, não é? Alguém está infiltrado e, de acordo com Dumbledore, e ele tem razão, se não descobrirmos logo, mais surpresas assim podem ocorrer"._

 _James poderia não amar Dumbledore, mas ele sabia que o velho era bem inteligente. E tinha razão. Ele suspirou, frustrado. Oito anos da sua vida, a única vida que ele conheceu, tudo o que ele viu... Apertou a garrafa com força. Dumbledore poderia acreditar no que quisesse, mas ele não iria permitir que isso continuasse. O ministro teria que aceitá-lo de volta._

" _De quem era a carta de ontem?" A pergunta veio do nada, mas, em sua defesa, James tinha ficado extremamente curioso ao ver Remus tão vermelho. Igual ao que estava agora._

" _Uma de minhas alunas. Onze anos e ela jura que eu sou o Príncipe Encantado"._

 _James não conseguiu impedir que um pequeno sorriso zombeteiro surgisse em seus lábios._

– _XX –_

Quando Sirius começou a demorar demais para sair dali, James pensou em bater na porta. Ele e Remus tinham ficado em cima do amigo de uma forma quase sobrenatural, mas, no dia anterior, Sirius foi categórico e não quis que ninguém o atormentasse. Era difícil, contudo, eles fingiram que tudo estava normal, mesmo que fosse impossível com o ar depressivo que rodeava os três. Eles deixaram Sirius ficar sozinho, até mesmo sair sem eles, apesar de Remus quase ter enlouquecido por isso. James não sabia do que eles tinham medo, na verdade, porém, ele mesmo reconheceu (um pouco tarde, tudo bem) que Sirius não era uma criança ou um idiota, então, era melhor deixá-lo sozinho. O que fez Remus e ele discutirem. O que fez Remus lhe lançar um olhar de "eu te avisei" quando Sirius reapareceu hoje, parecendo um zumbi e vomitando no carpete. James se sentiu triste. Ele gostava do carpete.

Ele bateu na porta. Duas vezes.

_Vá embora, Remus. Eu só quero ficar sozinho.

James se surpreendeu. Ele estava agindo como Remus? Quando o loiro voltou da cozinha, com um enorme copo cheio de água, James pegou o objeto e bebeu todo seu conteúdo. E marchou para o seu quarto. Ele tinha que lidar com sua frustração do único jeito que podia.

Quase uma semana depois, o céu ainda estava nublado, embora não tivesse chovido nem uma vez. James tossiu pela quinta vez, tentado a pegar uma cerveja. Mas era muito cedo e ele tinha compromissos para o dia de hoje. A babá de Harry tinha viajado, então, ele tinha a chance de ficar com Harry dessa vez e provar que não era um pai tão inútil. Ele poderia fazer isso.

Quanto a Sirius, ele não tinha a menor ideia de onde o outro poderia estar. O que poderia enlouquecê-lo, mas não iria. James não estava indo para o ofensiva, não ainda, pelo menos, ainda que o amigo não o tenha reconhecido durante todo esse tempo. O que diabos ele poderia fazer além de esperar? Alguma coisa, definitivamente.

Despertou suavemente com o barulho da porta, vendo o aspecto lamentável em que Sirius se encontrava. Ele estava encharcado, o que mostrava que andou fora de Londres, no entanto, parecia quase aliviado. Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes, Sirius visivelmente surpreso por vê-lo ali. James bufou. Aonde mais ele poderia estar? Ele morava ali. Seus olhos baixaram com curiosidade para o objeto nas mãos do amigo.

_Eu estou bem - a voz dele era rouca, porém, lúcida - só tive que expurgar alguns demônios.

_Você gritou com alguns velhos quadros?

James não iria fingir que não sabia para onde Sirius tinha ido. Seu comentário fez Sirius rir um pouco, quase em surpresa.

_Não pensei que você saberia.

James revirou os olhos, inclinando o corpo para frente.

_Nós nos conhecemos a mais tempo do que antes.

Era verdade. Velho James tinha vivido sete anos com os marotos. Ele já tinha passado oito. Sirius assentiu, tirando seu casaco encharcado e o jogando e um canto qualquer. Manuseando o objeto com cuidado, ele se sentou na poltrona, ao lado de James.

_Sim, mas... Convivência não se compara.

Ele supôs que Sirius tinha razão nesse ponto. Por causa da guerra, não era como se eles tivessem partilhado todos os seus dias juntos.

_Quer uma cerveja?

James negou lentamente, sentindo sua garganta arder.

_Não, tenho que buscar Harry daqui a pouco.

_Eu gostaria de ver Prongslet antes de... Bem, você sabe - ele levantou o pequeno objeto em suas mãos, com muito cuidado, como se sua vida estivesse ali dentro. Seus olhos estavam escuros e as bolsas debaixo deles garantiam que não vinha dormindo. James estremeceu.

_Você deve usar um feitiço ilusório. Parece que um bicho papão chupou a sua cara.

Sirius bufou, colocando a arca de lado, puxando o cabelo para prendê-lo em um coque. Ele realmente deveria cortar aquele emaranhado de nós sujos.

_Como você sempre faz?

James levantou uma sobrancelha, pegando muito bem a vontade de discutir por trás daquelas palavras. Ele não estava no ânimo para uma discussão (ele já teve ânimo para algo ultimamente?), mas se isso fosse fazer Sirius descarregar um pouco, talvez não fosse tão ruim.

_Você gostaria que eu saísse normalmente? Obrigado, mas eu prefiro não assustar as crianças até a morte.

_Você não iria assustar ninguém, idiota. Isso é apenas...

_Estética? - os olhos castanhos brilharam em desafio. Com um aceno de varinho, seu rosto voltou ao normal, suas cicatrizes, marcas e olheiras aparecendo - isso parece ser apenas estética, Sirius? Eu me pareço com o monstro das histórias de terror. Até Voldemort é mais agradável de se olhar do que eu.

_Que piada terrível. E de mau gosto.

_Bem o seu tipo então.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. James voltou a jogar o feitiço ilusório em si mesmo. Não importa o que Sirius dissesse, ele sabia bem o quão ruim era sua aparência. O outro, por sua vez, parecia estar lutando para dizer alguma coisa.

_Quando você vai dizer a ele?

James suspirou. Ele não tinha a menor ideia e não era como se dependesse apenas dele, Lily era quem sabia o que fazer. Ela era a mãe de Harry, afinal. E ele estava começando a ser um pai e um bem ruim aparentemente.

_Okay, eu sei, eu sei, não depende só de você. Mas não deixe Evans te enrolar, bem? Ela provavelmente...

_Espero que você não esteja a ponto de ofender a mãe do meu filho, Pads.

Sirius bufou, apertando a urna com tanta força que James podia ver a tensão escorrendo por entre seus dedos.

_É lógico que você já está defendendo a ruiva. Sempre foi assim.

E agora ele estava com vontade de beber. Ou brigar.

Como nenhuma das duas opções era uma boa ideia, James se levantou, sem nem tentar esconder seu mau humor. Ele se controlou apenas porque Sirius tinha passado por...

_E você nem está recebendo nada dela. Nenhuma ação.

James não pensou duas vezes antes deixar seu punho cair em cima do olho do melhor amigo. Sirius cambaleou, recuando alguns passos, seu gemido de dor alto e estridente. No próximo instante, ambos estavam engalfinhados como galos de ringue, trocando chutes e socos como adolescentes sem nenhuma magia. Sentindo suas costelas arderem, James se afastou, cuspindo um pouco de sangue no carpete que Sirius já tinha estragado no outro dia. Ele levou um murro na boca e um chute nas costelas. O outro, por sua vez, teria um olho roxo e uma contusão no estômago. Os dois estavam arfando, estirados no velho carpete, olhos fechados.

Ao sentir um toque em seu ombro, James abriu os olhos.

_Ta tudo bem.

Sirius tossiu, uma meia risada ensandecida escapando pelos seus lábios.

_Eu deveria protegê-lo, sabe? Ele era o meu irmão mais novo. E tudo o que eu fiz foi ficar lá, parado. Impotente. Eu só deixei que ele morresse.

James quase suspirou. Ele não era bom nisso, Remus era o conselheiro aqui, mas, era lógico que se Sirius fosse contar algo a alguém, seria ele o escolhido.

_Você está menosprezando o sacrifício dele. Não! Ouça, Sirius. Eu sei que você preferiria que Regulus não tivesse feito isso, mas foi escolha dele. Ele fez o que você faria, ele fez o que eu faria. Família, Pads. Não tire o mérito do que seu irmão fez.

A mão em seu ombro ainda estava lá. Passou-se alguns momentos silenciosos e ele sabia que Sirius estava se recompondo. O moreno finalmente se levantou, um brilho de determinação em seus olhos.

_Tem razão.

Eram palavras simples, mas James não gostou da loucura beirando nos olhos de Sirius. Ele se preocupava, e com razão, que o amigo fosse tentar fazer algo estúpido, como correr atrás de Bellatrix. Ele apertou o nariz com força, era ainda mais urgente que voltasse ao Ministério e se certificar de que Sirius não chegasse nem perto da prima sanguinária, não importa o que fosse preciso.

Eles não conversaram durante a caminhada até a escola, até porque quem sempre fazia a conversa fiada era Sirius. James nunca tinha sido bom nisso. Era um dia muito quente para ser inverno e havia algumas réstias de céu azul, tímidas demais para se imporem a todo aquele cinza. Harry estava logo na entrada, pulando um pouco para fora de seus pés e ignorando a professora ao seu lado.

_Quem é o focinho de porco ali atrás?

James deixou seus olhos vagarem para onde estava Duda. Seus lábios puxaram inconscientemente para uma carranca.

_Primo de Harry. Ele estava atormentando Harry na primeira vez que eu vim.

Harry estava gesticulando para a professora, apontando freneticamente para James e Sirius, mas a mulher negou seu pedido óbvio. Com um sorriso de escárnio, James ignorou Sirius mexer as mãos, exalando uma fumaça preta. Ele não precisava olhar para saber quem o amigo estava buscando assustar.

_Sr. Potter, boa tarde, eu gostaria de...

Ele a ignorou, contudo, focando-se em Harry. Com um sorriso, James perguntou se o menino estava pronto.

_Sim, mãe arrumou todas as minhas coisas hoje cedo.

_Sr. Potter, eu sei que o senhor quer levar o menino agora, mas eu tinha que falar sobre seu comportamento na escola.

Sirius bufou, enfiando as mãos no bolso, com evidente impaciência. Normalmente, James iria deixar essa parte para o amigo, mas, pelo visto, não seria possível no momento. Com um sorriso encantador, ele puxou Harry pela mão.

_Apesar de eu ter certeza de que o comportamento dele é excelente, vou avisar a mãe dele sobre isso. Adeus.

Sem nem tentar esconder sua pressa, ele jogou a mochila de Harry para Sirius, quase correndo com a criança para longe da escola. Quando eles finalmente pararam, Harry estava rindo, seus olhos verdes brilhando de excitação.

_Isso foi muito legal. Professora Claude é muito chata.

_Deu pra perceber – Sirius ironizou – o que você está carregando nessa bolsa, Prongslet? Tijolos?

Foi a vez de James bufar e ele era muito bom nisso. Com um movimento rápido, ele pegou a mochila de Harry e percebeu que o outro tinha razão. Estava mesmo pesada. O menino deu de ombros.

_Mãe colocou um monte de coisas aí. Tem roupa, sapato, comida, alguns brinquedos... Ela sempre diz que a gente tem que ta preparado pra tudo.

Pelo que James viu dentro da bolsa, esse tudo poderia tanto ser um desastre natural quando um apocalipse zumbi.

_Então... A gente vai jogar Quadribol? – Harry tentou, falhando miseravelmente, soar quase desinteressado. Mas, pra um menino de sete anos, ele estava ótimo.

James sorriu, negando com a cabeça, a decepção do menino sendo um pouco divertida.

_Nós vamos fazer algo _quase_ tão legal quanto Quadribol. Você vai gostar – ele parou, uma careta em suas feições – eu acho.

Harry assentiu, sem nem tentar pegar sua mochila de volta. Ela estava mesmo muito pesada.

_Desde que não seja um zoológico, ta tudo bem.

_Você não deveria gostar? Todos os mil tipos de animais diferentes e algodão doce – Sirius comentou, ainda que ele tivesse o mesmo olhar melancólico no rosto.

Eles estavam passando por uma árvore e, com um galho mais baixo, Harry tentou pular para alcançá-lo. Ele não teve sucesso, mas sua desolação durou pouco tempo. O galho começou a se mexer, quase em uma dança, e flores amarelas desabrocharam nele. O menino riu com gosto, puxando James pela manga para que este pudesse ver mais de perto.

_É legal, mas eu quis um tigre da última vez e ele saiu da jaula. Foi assustador.

James e Sirius se entreolharam. Ele iria perguntar a Lily sobre essa história.

_Hey, tio Sirius, se uma menina fica toda vermelha, que nem um tomate, e desmaia quando te vê, o que isso significa?

Pelo resto do caminho, pelo menos até que eles chegassem ao lugar certo para viajar pela lareira, Harry conversou com Sirius sobre – praticamente – tudo. James poderia dizer que ele estava fazendo isso de propósito, não era difícil saber o motivo, mas ele era grato por isso. E grato por Sirius estar indo junto com tudo. Ele não saberia dizer o que exatamente estava estranho, contudo, toda vez que Harry falava algo, ele se virava para James, um sorriso diferente no rosto. Era mais luminoso, mais terno, assim como a mensagem nos olhos da criança, quase esperançoso.

Era como se Harry quisesse a sua aprovação.

Depois da viagem de flu, eles chegaram a Hogsmead. Sirius não se separou deles imediatamente e foi realmente divertido. Harry parecia estar no céu, eles demoraram horas na Zonko's, compraram todos os doces da Dedos Mel e Rosmerta quase caiu do banquinho ao ver uma miniatura de James. Parecia tão pacífico, tão distante dos resquícios da guerra. Era como se aquele recanto tivesse sido intocado, permanecido puro.

Eles levaram Harry para ver, de longe, a Casa dos Gritos e o encheram com histórias levemente assustadoras. O menino queria entrar, mas Sirius disse que havia uma entrada perto do castelo e, quando ele estivesse em Hogwarts, eles o ensinariam tudo.

James não poderia se lembrar, mas ele sabia de algumas coisas. Ele tinha sua Capa de Invisibilidade, graças a Merlin, que ajudou bastante até, e o Mapa dos Marotos, o qual mostrava todas as passagens secretas de Hogwarts. Um dia, logo, os dois seriam de Harry.

Ele parou, surpreso com o rumo dos seus pensamentos. Era mais fácil agora ver Harry como sendo seu filho, seu legado. Assim, era lógico que ele quisesse repassar seus pertences a ele, era lógico que ele trabalhasse em um testamento tão logo voltasse dessa viagem.

Os dois estavam sentados próximos a uma fonte. Sirius havia ido fazer o que ele tinha de fazer e os outros dois ficaram por ali, esperando e acabando com todos os doces comprados. Harry, por exemplo, estava tendo um momento impressionante ao comer os feijõezinhos de todos os sabores. Ele estremeceu violentamente ao pôr o quinto na boca, atraindo a atenção de James.

_Eca! Esse tem gosto de umbigo sujo.

_Uau, faz tempo que não como algo assim.

Crianças eram nojentas, James poderia dizer. Harry riu, orgulhoso por um motivo que James entendia. Garotos. Graças a Merlin ele tinha um menino, se já era estranho, ele não queria nem pensar se fosse uma garota. Meninas eram delicadas e limpas, um mistério.

_Que nem aquela vez em que eu fiquei uma semana sem limpar o umbigo. Quer um pouco? Tem um pedaço ainda.

James levantou suas varetas de morango cantantes para mostrar que ele estava mais do que feliz com as suas próprias guloseimas.

_Entããão – Harry cantarolou – esses são seus doces favoritos?

O menino continuou olhando para os feijões, tentando parecer indiferente, mas seu tom de voz revelava que ele se importava muito com aquela pergunta. James deu de ombros, só um pouco surpreso.

_Não. Você sabe o quê? Eu gosto de chocolate trouxa. Saboroso, sem sequer se mexer, mas não conte a ninguém.

_Sério? É o preferido da mamãe também. Eu gosto das coisas mágicas, eu gosto mais de tudo o que é mágico. Esses feijõezinhos são demais, mas o mais gostoso é o sapo de chocolate.

Talvez fosse porque o sapo de chocolate dava uma falsa emoção de caça. Você tinha que ser mais rápido que o anfíbio de cacau, pelo menos.

James roubou um dos feijões, o qual tinha gosto de cera de ouvido. Não era dos piores.

_Até mesmo a música?

Não que James soubesse algo sobre música, por favor, ele mal teve tempo para conhecer a si mesmo. É só que, da outra vez, na casa da Lily, ele viu alguns discos trouxas.

_Cara, não! Beatles são os melhores.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, divertido pela expressão que a criança, de sete anos, usara. Isso não tinha vindo da mãe dele.

_Olha só, James, eu tentei fazer um desenho que nem o seu, mas não ficou muito bom. Você podia me ensinar, talvez.

Com os dedos sujos, sem nenhuma preocupação, ele entregou um papel amassado para James. Foi feito om lápis de escrever, mais rabiscos do que um desenho propriamente dito. Eram duas figuras em cima de uma vassoura, uma bem pequena, com uma cabeça enorme; e a outra, com um corpo tão comprido quanto o pescoço de uma girafa. Tinha até legenda, caso James não entendesse quem eram as duas varetinhas. Um sorriso puxou seus lábios sem seu próprio conhecimento.

_Ficou horrível, não é?

James não hesitou por muito tempo. Okay, ele tinha de saber qual era a resposta certa. Não poderia magoar Harry, mas, também, não dava pra mentir e dizer que o desenho era uma obra prima.

_Tá muito bom pra um iniciante.

_Um o quê?

_Alguém que é tão novo. Que começou agora.

Harry assentiu, sem uma careta nem nada. Era uma resposta boa o suficiente. Ele tentou entregar o desenho de volta, mas Harry balançou a cabeça.

_É pra você.

Seu peito se aqueceu notavelmente. Apesar disso, ele sabia que alguma coisa tinha mudado, algo que ele estava deixando passar pela forma expectante em que Harry depositava seus olhos verdes nele. Antes que ele pudesse averiguar se havia algo errado, Sirius reapareceu, olhos bem vermelhos.

_Não conta pra ele que os olhos dele estão vermelho, James. A gente tem fazer ele sorrir.

Compreensão sobre as ações de Harry em relação a Sirius o inundou. Lily deveria ter dito algo para o menino, por isso, ele estava falando ainda mais com o homem. James não conseguiu evitar que um sorriso surgisse em seu rosto.

Eles já estavam caminhando de volta para a casa de Harry, já era mais tarde do que o combinado até, e ele viu com interesse como Harry sussurrou algo para Sirius que fez este arregalar os olhos e parar de andar. James perguntou se estava tudo bem e não conseguiu identificar o olhar que o amigo estava enviando.

Quando eles finalmente chegaram, não foi Lily quem abriu a porta, mas Mackinnon. Com sua carranca comum e olhar de desprezo, ela dava nos nervos de James. Normalmente, Sirius diria algo espirituoso e insultante, mas hoje não era um dia normal.

_Tia Lene, a mamãe ainda não voltou?

Harry fez sua intenção muito clara ao puxar James pela mão, com a intenção de entrar na casa. A morena bloqueou a passagem dos dois, um sorriso muito doce e muito falso na direção de James.

_Não, querido, ela ainda não voltou do seu encontro.

Sirius fez algum barulho entre um grunhido e um rosnar. James tentou dizer a si mesmo que não importava, ela não devia nada a ele, eles não tinham nada, mas ele estava falhando miseravelmente. Seu estômago se torceu em inúmeros nós e foi como ácido corroendo seu corpo.

_Não – Harry soltou a mão de James, um olhar horrorizado no rosto – não. Ela não pode fazer isso, madrinha! Ela só pode sair com James! Ele é o meu pai!

Os três estavam em choque, o que explica como Harry conseguiu se desviar deles e correr para a rua. James não sabia quais eram as emoções exatas que o dominavam no momento, mas ele sabia que Lily não ficaria feliz se seu filho fosse atropelado ou sequestrado. Assim, traçou um plano simples, rápido e um pouco defeituoso.

Primeiro, ele tinha de correr atrás de Harry, conversar com ele e, depois, conversar com Lily. Como ele faria as duas últimas coisas, bem, James não tinha a menor ideia.

 _~O~_

 _Ela não estava ali para espionar. De jeito nenhum. Seu único interesse era tomar uma deliciosa e gelada cerveja amanteigada. Não havia nenhuma intenção oculta. E daí que ela ouviu sextanistas dizerem que James estava ali? Tendo um encontro, ainda por cima. Ela não se importava. Potter poderia fazer o que bem entendesse. Eles não tinham nada entre si. Eles eram meros colegas... Não eram?_

 _Lily suspirou, traçando círculos em seu copo, desanimada. Ele não estava ali e madame Rosmerta tinha um olhar engraçado no rosto. A ruiva não gostava desse olhar. Nem um pouco. Pela janela, ela viu James caminhar. Junto com uma garota loira peituda._

 _Com um aceno, ela pediu um uísque de fogo. Já tinha dezessete anos e era hora de experimentar o álcool. Nada além disso. Quem se importava com a loira peituda do Potter? Era onde o cérebro dela deveria estar mesmo. Ah, sim, Lily a conhecia. E não se surpreenderia se a menina tivesse alguma doença venérea. Ao virar o segundo copo, ela pensou que seria muito bem feito para aquele idiota com cabelo estúpido._

 _Ótimo. Agora o olhar de Rosmerta era de piedade. Fantástico. Brilhante. Não era como se ela precisasse disso, obrigada. A ruiva estava perfeitamente bem. Mais do que bem até, ela estava ótima. Encostou a testa na mesa, fazendo um gesto para que trouxessem o terceiro copo._

 _Potter que morresse! Ela não se importava! Ele fingia ser um cara legal, simpático e bonito, ajudando-a e cuidando dela, dizendo coisas bonitas como "você é importante para mim, Lily". Mentiroso. Homens eram tão imbecis. Onde estava Marlene afinal de contas? Marlene entenderia, Marlene..._

 __Lily? Você está bem?_

 _Ela estava alucinando? Que horas eram? Estava meio escuro lá fora. E nevando. E frio. James estava ali? Se ele tivesse trazido a loira peituda..._

 __Vai embora._

 _Ela o ouviu rir. Bastardo. Ela gostava da risada dele, era quente e acolhedora. A ruiva conseguia fazê-lo rir. Bastante. E a loira peituda? Não. Não com tantos peitos e pouco cérebro._

 __Eu não posso - ela ainda estava de cabeça baixa, mas sabia que ele estava se sentando à sua frente - Rosmerta está me olhando com muita raiva. Por que você está bebendo?_

 _Ela zombou. Que ridículo._

 __Não seja tal poliglota, Potter. Eu já tenho dezessete anos, posso beber. Todo mundo bebe. Eu já tenho..._

 __Dezessete anos, eu sei. Entendi da primeira vez - ele ainda estava rindo. Onde estava a loira? Peituda? - eu só não sabia que era um poliglota._

 _Ela riu, um som cheio de escárnio, virando a cabeça para olhar pela janela._

 __Você é. Você diz uma coisa e faz outra._

 _James riu ainda mais, mas Lily não estava reparando. Ela estava procurando pelo copo. Ele não poderia ter desaparecido, certo?_

 __Então, se eu falasse várias línguas, seria um hipócrita?_

 __Ahn?_

 _Dessa vez, ela olhou para ele. James estava sorrindo, seus olhos cheios de... Ela não tinha a menor ideia. A ruiva suspirou, olhando com uma carranca para o copo dela que ele segurava. James era um estraga-prazeres._

 __Vá embora. Eu não quero sua DST._

 __Graças a Merlin que eu não tenho então._

 _Lily bufou, sutilmente tentando pegar seu copo de volta. Ela estava falhando._

 __Você tem sim. Eu vi - e fez um gesto incrivelmente rude sobre seus seios._

 _James pareceu momentaneamente perdido, olhando com um interesse absurdo (e falso, ela tinha certeza) para os seios dela. Ele piscou algumas vezes antes de um sorriso gigantesco abrir seus lábios._

 __Eu vejo. Bem, chega de bebidas. A cinderella aqui precisa voltar para casa._

 __Não fale sobre a cinderella. Fui eu quem falou dela pra você. Não é mais seu direito._

 _James apenas riu, puxando a ruiva pela mão. Ela até tentou protestar, mas, francamente, ele era tão quentinho. Dessa vez, só dessa vez, ela iria andar tão perto assim dele, quase abraçados. O rapaz apontou para um casal, de costas, sentado em um dos bancos._

 __Jenny está saindo com Peter._

 _Jenny? Esse era o nome da prostituta loira peituda? Jenny... e Peter? A loira peituda era uma santa, uma garota incrível, alguém que merecia cinquenta pontos. Lily iria se certificar de dar esses pontos à incrível Jenny peituda._

 __Eu não me importo, James._

 _Mas ela chegou mais perto dele, sem mesmo reclamar quando o moreno passou um braço pelas suas costas._

 **~O~**

 **Não joguem os tomates, por favor! Não é o que parece, eu juro! E vocês vão saber certinho logo no próximo. Ok? Todo mundo calmo agora?**

 **Todo mundo sabe o que é precisar estudar, mas perder tempo com coisas inúteis, huh? Nesses últimos tempos, eu viciei em Merlin – viva o Rei Arthur, Deus salve o Rei! – e no vlog The Autobiographic of Jane Eyre. Gente, pra quem curtiu TLBD (sempre afim de Jane Austen, né?), eu indico.**

 **Felicíssima porque terminei "O Idiota" e agora só falta "Os Irmãos Karamázov". Dostoievski é russo, mas, diferente dos seus compatriotas, eu consigo entendê-lo. Quem leu Guerra e Paz sabe bem disso. Ou foi só eu que achei essa obra muito difícil de ler? Por favor, digam que não ou eu me sentirei muito – muito – burra. kkkkkkkkkk**

 **Entãão, obrigada a todos vocês pelo carinho, pelas críticas muito bem vindas e por continuarem a ler! Uhuuul! E, ah, Divertidamente é o que há! Eita, filme demais! *-* Nada a ver, mas tudo bem.**

 **Aos reviews! (Bebei, amigos, Ioho!).**

 _ **Yuki Prongs:**_ _Eu amo essas crianças! Principalmente os Weasley! Imagine essas pestinhas? Pobre Molly, muita dor de cabeça na vida ;) Sim, James merece muito amor. E beijos, ele vai receber também! kkkkkkkkkk HOHOHO, sou má mesmo, aposto que você estava vindo para me matar se eu tivesse feito isso com nosso querido Pads! Beeeejs*_

 _ **Karinne S:**_ _Eu não o matei! lol Fiquei com medo de você... Sério. Eu quase matei a JK depois de ler o quinto livro, imagine o que não teria feito comigo, uma mera escritora de fanfic? Medo. kkkkkkkkkkk Tem como não amar esses coelhos ruivos? Impossível! Eu tenho pena da Molly, isso sim. Não deve ter sido fácil, não com essas pestinhas. Aaaah, Harry já está muito adiantado aos pais. Até imagino a cara da Lily... :O Obrigada pela sua compreensão! *-* Beeeejs*_

 _ **Stra. Dark Nat:**_ _É, a situação tava feia mesmo... :S Hmmm... Quem será? (não, não é o Remus, de jeito nenhum!) espere e verá ;) Eu não consigo amar o Dumbledore! Quer dizer, é óbvio que ele fez o que fez pelo bem maior, mas ele pode ser bem manipulador quando quer. De qualquer modo, ele é um personagem muito interessante. James vai saber que Harry sabe de um jeito inusitado... E louco. Sirius precisa ser consolado, né? Acho que a Lene pode ajudar com isso ^^ Beeeejs*_

 _ **Han na na:**_ _Que bom que gostou! *-* James e Lily indo com a farinha e Harry já voltando com o pão! ;) Beeeejs*_

 _ **Milinha:**_ _Então, oi. *-* Jura? Eu imagino que seja meio confuso mesmo... Vou tentar explicar melhor. E olhe que eu nem matei tanta gente assim... O.o Ah, não importa como ele esteja, James não pode deixar de amar Lily Evans. Simples assim. Eu não tinha pensado assim, mas você tem razão, ele está mesmo sombrio... Ahá! Não se preocupe, nessa cena já tem Lene (no final) junto com os dois. E no próximo também! Seu pedido será atendido bem cedo! ;) Weasleys! Eu queria todos para mim! (talvez não o Percy, mas ele pode vir no pacote). A gente esnoba as crianças, mas as pestes são espertinhas, vamos combinar. Sem chance de desistência, então, não se preocupe. Essa história é muito preciosa para mim! *-* Beeeeejs*_

 _ **Maria Emilia:**_ _Uhuuul! Eu também amo descobrir que há mais capítulos do que esperava em uma história que acompanho (nenhuma delas têm atualizado ainda... Triste). Eu sei, você tem razão... Só tem sido meio difícil ultimamente, mas eu voltei a descarregar nas histórias! Uuufa! :D Beeeejs*_

 _ **Ninha Souma:**_ _Sim, Molly é uma mãezona mesmo. Pudera, sete filhos... :S Ah, sim, vai se tornar um costume. James não perde por esperar! ;) Beeeejs*_

 _ **Lady Elizabeth of Imladris:**_ _Oiiie, tudo bem sim! *-* Caraa, boa sorte! Eu sei que medicina não é nada fácil... Que bom que te distrai um pouco! :D Eu sei, acho que, conforme os anos passam, vai ficando mais difícil de encontrar uma fanfic assim. Não é mais a febre, né? Procurar é uma luta. Gostei, acho que vou fazer disso uma frase de efeito. Beeejs, gata*_

 _ **MBlack:**_ _Eu também! Somos duas, angst é um vício do qual não consigo me livrar. Olha lá, hem, a gente tem que se cuidar, parece que gosta de chorar e sofrer. Então, não dava pra ser tudo arco-íris e feliz Natal, né? Eu imagino que a guerra pode deixar várias sequelas e, embora James esteja com maior destaque, você vai perceber que todos os outros têm suas perturbações. Ah, sim, quanto ao baile de formatura, não se preocupe, eu vou mostrar sim, flashbacks, aqui vamos nós! ;) Espero que eu continue te conquistando, amém! Nossa, eu falei isso mesmo, né? Kkkkkkkk Não sei, provavelmente terá mais capítulos, mas não acho que vai chegar ao mesmo comprimento de O retorno, acho que nunca mais faço uma fanfic tão comprida (nunca diga nunca). Enfim, beeeeijos e queijos, até a próxima! *-*_


	8. Chapter 8

Houve uma noite em que ele pensou que fosse morrer. Mesmo que você saiba dos riscos em uma guerra, há momentos mais intensos, mais preciosos, os quais parecem ser os últimos. Ele estava cochilando, perto do fogo, enquanto os outros compartilhavam duas barracas. Nunca gostou de dormir em barracas, elas oprimiam e o deixavam sem ar. Foi um ataque surpresa. Não se sabe como, mas os Comensais da Mortes e Voldemort tiveram acesso ao local onde eles estavam. James nunca tinha visto o lorde das trevas e ficou surpreso e impressionado com a aparência deste. Não era mais um homem o ser que estava à sua frente.

Muita gente do lado dele morreu naquela noite. Era o começo da guerra e eles pareciam sempre estar em desvantagem. James se lembrava do sangue, do cheiro, do medo, da dor. Ele não estranhou, não reagiu como seus companheiros. Era tudo tão novo e, ao mesmo tempo, rotineiro. Ele não conheceu uma vida diferente daquela.

Ele não conheceu e não sabia como lidar com uma vida quase pacífica, com um filho e uma mulher pela qual ele se sentia fortemente atraído. Ele não sabia lidar com a perda, não sabia como confortar alguém que sofria. Nunca tinha sido seu trabalho, sua tarefa sempre era combater, matar, atacar, defender. E nunca, nunca, poderia relegar isso ao piloto automático, pois, em uma batalha, é fundamental que você esteja bem consciente do que faz e do que acontece ao redor.

Não havia uma batalha ali, mas ele se sentia quase em uma. Não tinha a menor ideia de como Harry poderia saber, não sabia como consertar as coisas ou como parar de sentir. O sol já estava se pondo e havia uma vista espetacular perto de onde Harry se refugiara. O menino correra para a rua de baixo, para o ponto de ônibus, no qual parara e se sentara, os ombros caídos, lábios se mexendo em sussurros e as mãos ocupadas em riscar o banco com um graveto. James se permitiu olhar para o sol por um pouco mais de tempo, buscando tempo para adotar uma tática eficaz.

Ele se sentou ao lado de Harry, mas ainda sem falar nada. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, apertando-o um pouco ao sentir uma brisa gelada passar. Olhos verdes de Harry estavam fixos nele. A criança suspirou, jogando o graveto no meio da rua, imitando a postura de James.

\- Você não está chateado?

A voz dele era pequena, quase temerosa, o que deixou James intrigado.

\- Por você sair correndo assim?

Não chateado, mas, definitivamente, preocupado. Ele não queria meter os pés pelas mãos tão cedo assim. Ele tinha que provar que poderia ser um bom pai.

\- Porque você é meu pai.

James se endireitou, além de surpreso. O que se passava na cabeça de Harry era um mistério.

\- Eu já sabia disso.

A expressão do menino foi muito fácil de identificar. Traição. Harry enrugou o nariz de um jeito muito estranho.

\- O quê? Mas por que você e mamãe não me falaram nada? Eu deveria saber disso!

O que James poderia dizer? Sim, Harry deveria ter sabido, mas agora era tarde demais pra isso. Ele lambeu os lábios, sem conseguir chegar a uma boa explicação.

\- Parecia ser o melhor, na época. Às vezes, os adultos fazem coisas assim, pensando que é a ideia mais sensata ou inteligente.

Harry assentiu, o lábios juntos em um beicinho, embora não concordasse nem um pouco com o motivo daquela omissão. James se sentia ainda muito nervoso, suas mãos suavam, mas ele as manteve paradas.

\- Como você soube? - ele estava mesmo curioso e ainda conseguia postergar o veredicto inevitável.

Harry coçou a testa, olhando de soslaio para James, deixando este ainda mais nervoso. Agora que o menino sabia a verdade, quais eram as chances de James ser aceito como pai?

\- Mamãe disse que meu pai esteve doente, você esteve doente. Ele foi artilheiro, você também. E, outro dia, lá nos Weasley, Rony queria saber por que eu parecia tanto com você. Eu achei que fazia sentido no final. Você ser meu pai, faz sentido.

Era uma lógica infantil, não apurada ou perfeita, mas o menino tinha acertado em cheio. James deixou seus olhos vagarem pelo cenário, constatando que já estava escuro. Ele tinha que levar Harry de volta e, depois, passar no Ministério para o que seria uma longa e cansativa conversa.

\- Você não queria ser meu pai? - Harry perguntou de forma abrupta - é por isso que não me contou?

James amaldiçoou em voz alta, fazendo Harry arregalar os olhos, chocado. Ele sorriu, sem graça, e passou a mão pelo cabelo revolto. Como ele poderia sair dessa? Tinha que lembrar que Harry era só uma criança, mas se havia algo em que ele não era bom, era em adoçar alguma história.

\- Harry, eu também não sabia no começo - ele viu a confusão que sua resposta produziu - eu tive um acidente, muito tempo atrás, e isso me fez esquecer de tudo. Só soube que você era meu filho depois do dia que você saiu do hospital.

E ele não tinha a menor ideia de como ser um pai. Ele não se lembrava do seu, como saberia então? Doía às vezes, de uma forma meio impessoal, a sua falta de memória. Doía que ele não conseguia se lembrar dos seus pais, das pessoas que lhe foram queridas.

\- Eu nunca tive um pai, eu acho que não sei como ser um bom filho - Harry estava pensativo, seus olhos dardejando até James - mas a gente pode tentar, certo? Eu posso tentar.

\- Eu quero tentar - a resposta de James foi imediata. Sim, ele queria muito.

Pela primeira vez desde que eles estavam ali, Harry sorriu. James sorriu de volta, encostando no suporte, permitindo-se relaxar livremente. Ele sentiu Harry se aproximar, suas pernas se encostando e o menino imitou sua posição. Agora a atitude da criança, mais cedo, fazia sentido. Todas aquelas perguntas... Ele deveria ter desconfiado.

Os dois ficaram assim por um tempo. Estava escuro e calmo e James quase cochilou, sua guarda abaixada. Se Moody o visse agora, ele teria um ataque. Com um suspiro, James despertou do momento, incitando Harry a se levantar. Eles tinham que voltar pra casa do menino.

Uma vez tendo chegado ao seu destino, Lily ainda não havia voltado e tanto Sirius quanto Mackinnon não estavam lá também. James esperou Harry tomar banho e, depois, comer uma tigela de sucrilhos. O menino tinha voltado ao seu estado normal, contando a James sobre alguns fatos do seu dia a dia e perguntando em retorno. Contudo, havia uma sugestão, um toque sutil de algo a mais, uma característica de receio e o desejo de saber mais. James aceitou uma tigela de cereal e os dois se sentaram no sofá, falando tudo sobre Quadribol. Sobre o jogo, as posições, as jogadas, os times, os campeonatos. Harry queria saber tudo.

Ele o viu escovar os dentes e caminhar, sem sono, para a cama. Tudo se sentiu de forma estranhamente doméstico. Harry piscou, debaixo das cobertas, sem um pingo de sono.

\- Eu não quero dormir.

Isso era óbvio, James podia dizer. Mas o menino tinha aula amanhã e ele não saberia como lidar com Lily se Harry estivesse acordado. Ele se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama, onde, provavelmente, Lily lia história para a criança. O seu filho.

\- Eu posso te contar uma história. Eu acho.

Isso animou Harry rapidamente e este se virou, deitando de lado, esperando por uma boa história. O fato é que James não conhecia nenhum conto ou livro, ele até poderia ler algum, e se lembrava de algumas lendas que os homens compartilharam ao redor da fogueira. Não eram para crianças. Mas havia algo que o marcou profundamente durante todos esses anos.

\- Nós estávamos acampando, uma noite. Um de nós tinha que apagar a fogueira antes de dormir e eu fui o encarregado. Quando todo mundo caiu no sono e estava prestes a fazer o mesmo, eu ouvi um barulho...

Ele deixou alguns detalhes de fora. Não precisava falar sobre o medo, a antecipação ou o cheiro de carne podre. Era uma noite estrelada, não condizente com aqueles tempos de guerra, tão bonita que ele demorou para ficar sonolento. A fonte do barulho que ele ouviu era um homem, um pouco mais velho do que ele, mexendo-se pelo campo da maneira mais silenciosa possível. Ele tinha a Marca Negra no braço. James sentiu todo seu corpo se retesar em alerta, naquele momento. Era um maldito Comensal da Morte. Ele já estava com a mão na varinha quando mais duas figuras surgiram detrás dos arbustos. Duas crianças. As pequenas tremiam, de mãos dadas, seguindo o homem à frente. O homem murmurava algumas palavras para o chão, o qual estava infestado de sangue e cadáveres, sendo que as crianças o seguiam. Elas sorriram, um pouco trêmulo e fugaz, quando foi entregue a elas dois conjuntos de flores.

Naquela noite, James viu um inimigo circular por um campo abandonado, limpando-o de toda a morte, fazendo vida renascer ali. E as flores eram tão bonitas à luz da lua, banhadas de prata. De todas as cores e tamanhos, de cheiros agradáveis, carnívoras ou não, elas eram um bálsamo para os olhos. Foi a primeira vez, dois anos após o início da guerra, em que ele realmente sentiu alguma coisa. E tudo graças a um dos inimigos. Foi quando ele se perguntou, também, se tudo era tão preto no branco. Não que ele achasse que houvesse algo bom em Voldemort, o homem precisava ser destruído, sem sombra de dúvidas.

Ele teve o cuidado de omitir o que quer que fosse muito macabro, mas James gostava daquela lembrança, da sensação que ela trazia a ele. E Harry tinha os olhos pesados agora, um sorriso infantil nos lábios.

\- É uma história estranha.

James riu um pouco. Deveria ser mesmo.

\- Eu gosto de ter um pai, James. Eu queria que o pai de Neville voltasse também, mas mamãe disse que ele foi pra junto das estrelas. Você não pode ir pra lá, ninguém consegue voltar. _Ninguém._

O menino até tentou ser enfático no final, mas o efeito foi estragado por todo o sono. James assentiu com seriedade, como se ele estivesse pedindo para que ele não matasse alguém ou roubasse algo.

\- Eu não vou - não se dependesse dele - agora, vá dormir.

Depois de uns dez segundos e com Harry finalmente dormindo, James suspirou, cansado. Fechou os olhos, quase prestes a tirar um cochilo, disposto a esquecer do seu compromisso. Ele não podia, contudo. Deixou-se ficar mais alguns instantes ali, observando seu filho dormir. Era tão inocente, imaculado de toda aquela guerra e sangue. Era isso o que Dumbledore queria dizer quando afirmava que eles estavam lutando por aqueles que viriam? Tudo valia a pena ali, tudo o que ele tinha feito, se isso significasse Voldemort morto e Harry seguro. Ele trouxe sua mão até a nuca do menino, sentindo-o encher e esvaziar os pulmões. Era estranhamente reconfortante ouvi-lo respirar.

Um barulho vindo do corredor o despertou. Ele não estava pronto para ver Lily emergir pela porta, mas foi o que aconteceu. Seus lábios secaram ao vê-la. O cabelo estava desgrenhado, cansaço aparente em toda sua linguagem corporal, mas um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Ele engoliu em seco, sua resolução de conversar com ela murchando. Ele não poderia ouvir dela a confirmação daquilo que Mackinnon disse, pelo menos não hoje. Quando ela fez um sinal para que ele a seguisse, ele foi, não sem lançar um último olhar para Harry.

\- Oi - ela estava sorrindo - foi tudo bem hoje?

\- Sim.

Merlin, ele só queria ir embora.

\- Eu sinto muito pela demora, é só que...

\- Ta tudo bem - ele se repreendeu pelo tom seco, vendo surpresa e, depois, desconfiança surgirem nos olhos dela - Harry sabe quem eu sou.

Isso a desestabilizou ainda mais.

\- O quê? Como?

James correu as mãos pelo cabelo, mais uma vez, sentindo-se cansado. Ela, graças a Deus, não estava muito perto, mas ele ainda podia sentir seu perfume. Era bom. Era acolhedor.

\- Eu não disse a ele, se é o que está pensando. Ele é muito perspicaz.

Lily assentiu, provavelmente pensando sobre a conversa que teria que ter com o filho na manhã seguinte. Ela se moveu para frente, prestes a perguntar se James gostaria de um chocolate quente, mas ele recuou.

\- O que está errado? - tal filho, tal mãe, ele poderia dizer.

James balançou a cabeça em uma negação lenta, ele não estava afim de falar sobre isso. Não hoje, nem nunca. Lily não devia nada a ele e, se ele ficasse, tinha medo de ser incrivelmente rude. Na manhã seguinte, ele não se perdoaria se algo assim acontecesse.

\- Eu tenho que ir, já está muito tarde.

E, assim, sem mesmo uma despedida decente, ele fugiu de Lily Evans. Oh, sim, ele sabia que era ridículo, mas não podia evitar.

Em sua caminhada para o Ministério, ele se perguntou onde diabos Sirius poderia estar e se ele deveria se preocupar. Ele deu uma chamada pelo espelho, mas o amigo não apareceu. Houve algum barulho ao fundo e, sendo um homem crescido, James já sabia o que significava. Bom Merlin, contanto que não fosse Mackinnon... Que deveria ser o caso, provavelmente. James queria que Sirius se distraísse e sexo era algo eficaz e Mackinnon era atraente e um pé no saco. É claro que o amigo estaria interessado.

Em um ponto, ele aparatou, perguntando-se se estava atrasado. Isso não faria o Ministro feliz, o que era um bônus, mas James odiava chegar depois da hora combinada. Não era certo. Com um suspiro, ele acelerou o passo, fazendo sua mente se desvincular dos pensamentos de Lily Evans. Ele tinha uma conversa muito séria pela frente.

 _~O~_

Dumbledore estava lá. Eles conversaram por algum longo tempo. Sobre Bellatrix, sobre Regulus e Sirius. Sobre o que fazer para impedir os remanescentes de se fortalecerem. Ele não gosta de nada do que é dito. Só há algo com o qual ele concorda, Bellatrix tem que ficar longe de Sirius. Porque não é fácil quando há família envolvida (e ele sabe que Sirius é muito ligado a família e sentimental).

Eles tomam chá. O Ministro o quer de volta, mas Dumbledore insiste que haja uma condição. James concorda, mesmo sem gostar, porque ele precisa (ele precisa se certificar de que Sirius não chegue perto dela). É assim que ele acabou com uma consulta marcada pra semana que vem. Ele é sucinto, sem tempo para conversa fiada ou para os enigmas do diretor, mas isso não o impede de perguntar sobre Remus. Ele ter certeza de que o amigo estava se saindo melhor do que bem como professor e o sorriso de Dumbledore confirma suas suspeitas. Porque é mais rápido assim, ele entrega a carta endereçada a Remus para Dumbledore. Ele não tem medo de que o homem a leia, ainda mais porque é preciso uma senha para abrir a carta. James não sobreviveu a uma guerra apenas por sorte.

Mais tarde, após o fim de um encontro tão cansativo (tudo que envolve o Ministério é cansativo), ele decidiu andar um pouco pelas ruas de Londres, mãos nos bolsos, olhos fixos no céu escuro. Até pensou em buscar Sirius novamente, mas deixou pra lá. Fosse o que fosse, o amigo não precisava dele atrapalhando seus planos, estes incluindo mulheres ou não.

Sua mente vagueia para Lily, mais uma vez. Ele sabe o que deve fazer, eles devem conversar sobre isso, sobre Harry, sobre como as coisas ficarão agora. Ele tem de agir como um pai e se lembrar de que com quem ela sai não é da conta dele. Mas, como dito anteriormente, ele faria isso amanhã. Hoje, por todos os meios, ele gostaria de se lamentar um pouco. Chafurdar em miséria e beber toda a grade de uísque de fogo da cozinha.

Nessa hora da noite, o que mais se vê são desocupados, bêbados e pessoas apressadas. Mesmo que a guerra tenha acabado, as pessoas não se esqueceram. É muito difícil que bruxos - principalmente - saiam de casa tão tarde da noite. O medo é quase impossível de esquecer. James se surpreendeu ao encontrar Sirius o esperando na porta de casa, ele tinha certeza de que o amigo passaria a noite fora.

\- O que houve? _Mackinnon_ expulsou você? - ele não conseguiu impedir de dizer o nome dela com desprezo. Ele não se importa se a mulher estúpida o odeia, não seria o primeiro, mas o que ela fez e logo na frente de Harry... Bem, isso o fazia se contorcer para lançar uma Maldição Imperdoável nela.

Sirius estava sentado em um tijolo, calmamente fumando um cigarro, seu cabelo solto e sujo. As palavras de James fizeram seu rosto se contorcer em uma careta.

\- Eu não estava com Marley - o apelido fez James arquear uma sobrancelha - nós discutimos porque ela estava sendo uma puta.

Sábias palavras na opinião de James.

\- Mas você a quer.

Sirius o olhou como se ele fosse algum tipo de retardado.

\- Isso é óbvio. Ela é gostosa e violenta, eu gosto disso.

\- Ela é uma idiota.

Sirius deu de ombros.

\- Ela já levou uma bronca, não se preocupe. Além do mais, não somos todos idiotas?

James suspirou, esfregando a cabeça, a qual estava começando a doer. Ele se sentou ao lado do amigo, esticando as pernas, olhando para cima.

\- Onde você foi?

\- Dar uma volta, espairecer. Você vai sair?

Sirius assentiu, sem maiores explicações. Por James, tudo bem. Ele já tinha uma ideia de onde o amigo iria.

\- E Harry? Foi tudo ok?

Graças a Merlin, sim. Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que Harry o aceitara. Ele deveria ser o pior pai do mundo inteiro, mas ele foi aceito. Era estranho e fazia sua garganta apertar. Lembrou-se da forma do menino, dormindo, pacífico, isento de dor e medo e sangue. Era assim que James queria que permanecesse, isso o ajudou a aceitar as sessões de terapia, desde que ele voltasse a ser um Auror. Ele não poderia descansar até que o mal espalhado por Voldemort fosse completamente extinto.

\- Sim - como uma palavra tão pequena conseguia exprimir tamanho alívio? Ele não sabia - Foi sim.

\- Boa Morgana, isso é ótimo! Ele deve começar a me chamar de tio. Ou padrinho.

James teve de rir. Sirius juntou-se em uma falsa expressão de indignação, mas logo riu também.

\- Não força.

Era muito cedo pra pensar em como seria dali pra frente, mas, ele se sentia bem. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo. James se levantou, espanando a calça, antes de algo cruzar sua mente. Ele olhou para Sirius com firmeza, uma faísca prestes a explodir brilhando nas íris castanhas.

\- Eu não me importo se você quer pegar a Mackinnon ou se ela nos odeia. Ela que se foda. Mas, eu juro, Pads, se ela fizer algo assim na frente de Harry de novo, eu não me importo de usar um _Cruciatus_ mais uma vez.

Sirius assentiu, qualquer vestígio de brincadeira esvaído de sua postura. Ele reconhecia a seriedade e a veracidade nas palavras de James.

\- Vejo você amanhã?

Mais uma vez, Sirius concordou com a cabeça.

\- Eu pensei que, talvez... - James parou, respirando fundo - nós poderíamos pegar a sua moto.

Os olhos de Sirius se acenderam, um sorriso rastejando sobre seus lábios. Ele juntou todo o cabelo em um coque, levantando-se também.

\- Isso seria legal. Vou verificar minha agenda.

James bufou, com a mão na maçaneta.

\- Que outro compromisso você tem? Cortar o cabelo? Eu não me importo de esperar se for o caso, na verdade, eu até faço questão.

Sirius realmente riu dessa vez, sua face se acendendo com o brilho juvenil que a guerra tirou dele. O moreno balançou a cabeça, fazendo um som de tsk tsk.

\- Tenha uma boa noite, James - e, com uma piscadela que deixou James confuso, Sirius aparatou.

Que diabos? Aceitando o fato de que o amigo era um ser muito estranho, James entrou em casa rapidamente. Estava tudo escuro e, num primeiro momento, ele não conseguiu enxergar nada. Logo, porém, seus olhos foram se acostumando (ele não estava afim de acender as luzes) à escuridão e tomando nota dos objetos com os quais já estava acostumado.

Havia algo diferente, contudo. Havia alguém deitado no sofá, dormindo. James pensou em Remus imediatamente, mas a forma era muito esguia para ser do amigo. Com um _Lumus,_ ele arregalou os olhos, chocado, diante da pessoa familiar que dormia em seu sofá. Era Lily. A ruiva estava acordando, esfregando os olhos com força, ela nunca dormia tão tarde. Demorou um tempo para se lembrar de onde estava, sua mente registrando o lugar não familiar.

\- Lily? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Harry está bem?

Com um aceno, ele acendeu todas as luzes, preocupado, quase em desespero. Por que mais ela estaria ali? Nada fazia sentido, sua cabeça buscava por respostas satisfatórias, mas não as encontrava. De tão confuso, ele esqueceu que não estava pronto para vê-la tão cedo. (Bem, seja homem, James. Ele não poderia evitar a mãe do seu filho).

\- Harry está bem, James, se acalme. Sente aqui, comigo.

Havia algo na voz dela. Era como se ela estivesse tentando tranquilizá-lo, fazê-lo se sentar e confiar nela. James não gostava desse tom, nem um pouco. Era como se ele fosse uma criança que não queria dormir, mas precisava.

\- O que houve?

Ele não se sentou. Seus instintos gritavam por uma saída estratégica, ele não queria ouvir o que ela pretendia dizer, tudo na postura dela indicava tensão. Não poderia ser bom.

\- Eu pensei que você falaria comigo, não que fugisse. Eu só... Você teria feito isso, antigamente.

Ele sentiu seu corpo gelar. Não era o maior do seu interesse ouvir falar sobre como ele era antes do acidente, sobre algo que ele nunca recuperaria. Mesmo que não soubesse do que Lily estava falando, ele nunca gostava de ser comparado a quem ele já tinha sido.

\- Eu não sou velho James, Evans.

A ruiva, que outrora se contorcia no sofá, se endireitou, sua postura como a de uma leoa pronta para dar o bote. Seus olhos verdes faiscaram para ele.

\- Assim como eu não sou a velha Lily, Potter - ela arqueou as sobrancelhas para ele - mas eu esperava que você viesse me confrontar. Marley me contou tudo.

Mackinnon tinha dito tudo a ela? Ele engoliu em seco, esquecendo-se da estúpida morena, sua mente focada naquela frase " _ela está em um encontro"._ O semblante de Lily suavizou ao vê-lo em uma postura tão tensa. Ela até mesmo sorriu, algo meio trêmulo, e negou com a cabeça lentamente.

\- Eu não estava em um encontro.

Por alguns segundos, ele sentiu um alívio inexplicável. Ela não estava vendo alguém, ela não estava saindo com ninguém. Sua mente se encheu de imagens ensolaradas, felizes e utópicas. Qual era a diferença, no final? Ele tinha certeza de que não poderia dar a ela o que ela merecia. Ele era imperfeito, incompleto. Com uma risada baixa e sarcástica, ele deu de ombros.

\- Não importa, não é da minha conta.

James recuou ao vê-la se levantar e andar até ele. Lily foi bem ágil, segurando-o por uma mão enquanto a outra acariciava o rosto dele.

\- Eu quero que seja.

Ela não sabia o que estava pedindo, ela não sabia como ele era.

\- Lily, não. Nós não podemos recuperar o que tínhamos. Eu não sou o mesmo cara.

Mas ela ainda estava sorrindo e a mão dela era macia e agradável. Ele se sentiu muito tentado a fechar os olhos e esquecer todos os motivos detestáveis que o impediam de, pelo menos, tentar.

\- E eu não sou a mesma garota. James, eu gosto de você. Eu me sinto atraída por você.

Ela não podia. Ele abriu a boca, fechando-a em seguida com força. Sua mandíbula apertada, impedindo-se de fazer algo estúpido, como beijá-la.

\- Nós mal nos conhecemos - era verdade, mesmo que ele estivesse muito atraído por ela também. Ele segurou a mão dela, com a intenção de tirá-la do seu rosto, mas Lily o segurou com força, acariciando seu queixo, puxando-o para ela.

\- Eu quero conhecer você. Por inteiro, todos os pedaços, todas as facetas. E eu quero que você me conheça.

Ele sentiu quando seu rosto voltou ao normal, ela tinha feito um feitiço desilusório. Com olhos tão gentis e um toque suave, Lily traçou o dedo sobre sua cicatriz, sem aparentar medo ou repulsa. Ela o fez se sentar no braço do sofá, enquanto continuava a acariciar seu rosto. Petrificado, James não estava preparado para o que ela fez em seguida.

Ainda muito suave, ela se inclinou e beijou suas cicatrizes. Uma por uma, sua respiração quente se misturando com a dela, acarinhando seu rosto. James pensou que poderia ter morrido. Nunca, em nenhum dos seus encontros breves e carnais, ele sentiu algo assim. Era como se ele quisesse gritar e correr, mas também se esconder. Ele se sentia forte e fraco. Ele queria cuidar dela e mandá-la embora.

Os lábios dela se arrastaram pelo seu rosto, seguindo o caminho da cicatriz, as duas mãos dela postas no cabelo dele. James fechou os olhos, tentando controlar a batida desenfreada no seu peito e a sensação intensa que sentia.

\- James...

Ele estava perdido. Completamente. Com os olhos estranhamente marejados, James a olhou de perto. Ela era como ele sonhava, mas muito, muito mais. Colocando as mãos na cintura dela, ele descansou sua testa contra a dela, sentindo as respirações erráticas que ela soltava. O coração dela batia tão fora de controle quanto o dele.

\- Eu quero conhecer você por inteira também.

Ela riu, um som pequeno e ofegante. Os olhos dela eram tão intensos, tão vivos, que ele queria se perder neles. Foi por isso que James não fechou os olhos quando seus lábios se juntaram.

Tudo era mais do que ele havia sonhado ou se lembrado. O sons, o cheiro, os toques. Seus lábios se moviam juntos, serenos, num beijo doce, mas cheio de sentimento. Ali, repleto por tudo o que a envolvia, James se permitiu parar de pensar em todos os contras, em todas as suas imperfeições. Sua mente foi esquecida, tudo o que importava agora era beijar aquela mulher.

 _ **~O~**_

 _ **Eu até ia terminar com um flashback, mas achei que desse jeito tava perfeito. Alguns esclarecimentos: não, o luto do Sirius ainda não acabou e pode acabar dando trabalho. Marley e Lily tiveram uma boa e longa conversa (de novo), talvez eu mostre pedaços dela no próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **O motivo da demora? Vida real? Bem, ta mais pra Game of Thrones. E eu que jurava que não iria assistir à série, porque só era mais um pornô e blá blá blá. Bem, como pode se ver, mudei de ideia e viciei nessa série. Sem brincadeiras, galera, a história é boa. Muito boa. Mas, fique avisado, tem bastante nudez. O lado bom? Se eu vir alguém nu pessoalmente nem vou ficar chocada ou impressionada, já ta muito blasé. kkkkkkkkkk**_

 _ **Deus, obrigada pelos reviews incríveis, meus caros! *-* Foi uma resposta fantástica ao último capítulo e eu até posso ter chorado um pouco (sem exageros, eu choro muito). Grande beijos e até o próximo! ;)**_

 _ **andthisismiisty:**_ _Obrigada! *-* Que bom que está gostando! Aah, meu Deus, tudo de bom quando a gente termina de ler e já tem atualização! Não foi o caso dessa vez, eu sei... Mas espero que o capítulo tenha valido a espera ;) Beeeejs, gata*_

 _ **Lady Elizabeth of Imladris**_ _: Você esperou... E acertou! kkkkk De jeito nenhum que eu faria a Lily em um encontro. Acrescentar mais angústia na panela? Sim, sim, mas não desse tipo... *Aviso*. Ah, sim, com ctz, Lene merece um chacoalhão e ela vai ter sua orelha puxada, acredite. Quanto a Sirius, ela vai ser uma coisa boa pra ele, acredite. Harry é demais, não é?! Eu quero esse menino no meu bolso - ele é tipo a bolsa da Hermione, saca? ;) James se sente inseguro, mas ele ta mandando bem *-* Beeeejs*_

 _ **Liv Stoker**_ _: Obrigada! *-* Pode deixar, continuo sim! Beeejs*_

 _ **isabella:**_ _Demorei, né? Perdão! *implora de joelhos* Espero que o capítulo tenha compensando a espera. Beeeejs*_

 _ **Karinnes**_ _: Você não está querendo me matar agora, né? Eu to até espreitando pela janela pra ver se a pessoa dentro do carro preto lá fora pode ser você... Não uma hipótese estúpida, dado que eu sei o seu segredo sobre ser uma bruxa e tal kkkkkkkkkk Nem me fale sobre Sirius, chorei horrores com o quinto livro... Sim, a amizade deles é incrível mesmo e Harry veio pra ajudar! Ai, Deus, James não sabe como é ser um pai e Harry não sabe como é ter um, então, pode dar certo ;) Quanto a Lene, é, ela vai ouvir algumas da Lily. Não sei se vou escrever a briga delas exatamente, já que é mais sob o ponto de vista do James, vamos ver... Lily vai imaginar como vai ser a conversa entre ela e Harry. Será uma longa conversa. Quanto a ficar surpresa, bem, ele é um menino inteligente que puxou à mãe kkkkk Eu preciso ler esse livro! E fico enrolando pra terminar Guerra e Paz (no momento, embarquei em Silmarillion), mas, um dia, eu consigo! lol E que venha Star Wars! E que seja muito bom, excelente! Beeeejs*_

 _ **sefora.**_ _: Cheguei! *-* Demorei... Eu sei, estou de joelhos *metaforicamente* implorando seu perdão! Agora chegaram as férias, baby! ;) Beeeeejs*_

 _ **han na na**_ _: Nossa, você é uma pessoa maligna! ^^ Meeedo kkkkkkk Lembrei daquela cena do batman, que o Alfred fala sobre o Coringa "algumas pessoas só querem ver o circo pegar fogo". Hmmm... Suspeito ;) Beeejs*_

 _ **fernando**_ _: que bom que está gostando! *-* Espero que esse tenha valido a pena a espera! ;) Beeeejs*_

 _ **Princesa Amelia**_ _: Obrigada! *-* Harry é mesmo um fofo, dá vontade de por no bolso e levar pra casa (e devolver depois porque crianças... Bem, naaah!) Beeeejs*_

 _ **Yuki Prongs**_ _: Harry tinha que sair assim, né? Com uma mãe como a Lily, o menino não tinha como não ser perspicaz e maduro. Sim, Lene deu um trabalhinho chato, mas ela vai se comportar agora. Prometo ^^ Menina! Jura? Não consigo terminar, comecei ano passado, no final do ano e não vai nem com bomba. Agora comecei a ler o Silmarillion e já vi que Guerra e Paz vai ter que esperar... Fato. Nunca li esse livro que você falou. É bom? Já vou pesquisar! Beeeejs, gata*_

 _ **elizabethpendragon**_ _: Meu Deus, nem se preocupe com isso! Você deixa um comentário quando der, eu sei que a vida real pode ser bem puxada. Então, eu pensei em matar o Sirius, mas foi um pensamento fugaz que não durou nem um minuto. De jeito nenhum. Pensei até em matar o Remus... Hmmm... kkkkkkkk Ah, sim, só romance não dá, vamos combinar! Quando se é adolescente, tudo bem, dá pra perdoar só querer casal e casal e casal. Mas histórias são feitas muito mais do que isso! Até mesmo as histórias que eu leio, sendo sobre relacionamentos, exploram muito mais do que isso (Jane Austen, estou falando de você). Ah, sim, James e Sirius vão tretar (brigar) ainda, acredite e não vai ser bonito. :O Beeeejs, gata*_


	9. Chapter 9

_Ele está vendo Remus de longe. Ouvindo seus uivos e os uivos dos outros ao seu redor. A lua está cheia, brilhando a todo esplendor, iluminando uma fileira de lobisomens._

 _Ele se sente enojado. São tempos de guerra e ele já viu de tudo, mas isso... Isso faz seu estômago revoltar. Porque nem todos são como Remus, nem todos... Ele tem que se lembrar de que aquele é Remus, mas que o amigo não está consciente do que faz. Nesse momento, é a besta que está ali._

 _Os lobisomens estão brigando por pedaços de carne. James têm vislumbres de um pequeno vestido vermelho, mas ele não quer pensar nisso. Ele reza (ele nunca foi religioso), ele reza para que consiga tirar Remus dali antes que todos voltem à forma humana. Ele tem certeza de que o loiro vai acrescentar isso à sua lista de culpa. Não é culpa dele, James sabe._

 _São tempos de guerra e sacrifícios são feitos. Dumbledore achou que um licantropo seria o melhor jeito de convencer outros licantropos a lutar por eles nessa batalha. Mesmo que isso significasse mandar Remus encontrar aquele que o transformou nisso, mesmo que significasse assassinato. Ele sabe que é guerra, mas ele achava, no começo, que havia um lado bom e um ruim. E, sim, há preto e branco, mas também há cinza. Tem gente do lado deles que James preferiria matar a trabalhar com e tem gente seguindo Voldemort que... Não importa. Não agora, não mais._

 _São tempos de guerra e isso justifica tudo. Não é?_

 _~O~_

É errado e ele sabe disso. Merlin sabe que ele não gostaria que mexessem em suas coisas, mas ele está preocupado. Sirius está passando por todas as fases de um luto (era o que ele achou nos livros, pelo menos), porém, James consegue ver seu desejo por vingança. Não que o amigo possa ser culpado, mas chegar perto de Bellatrix é perigoso. Ainda mais quando se é primo dela e tem uma história conturbada.

James não quer que os dois cheguem perto. Ele também não quer que a mulher seja presa. Não, ele quer matá-la. Seu medo é que se Sirius a matar ele pode enlouquecer, isso se o amigo não morrer antes.

Há alguns papéis irrelevantes, alguns comprometedores, excelentes para uma chantagem, mas nada que indique o que Sirius está seguindo. Faz sentido, Black não é idiota, ele deve queimar aquilo que importa. O quarto está uma bagunça, o cheiro é de mofo, a decoração é péssima ( _isso_ vindo dele, que não entende nada sobre o assunto), tudo isso o faz ser pior que o quarto de James. Bem pior. Ele tem certeza de que aquilo no chão é roupa suja, na qual há uma blusa vermelha que Sirius usou há duas semanas. Magia torna lavagem muito mais fácil e rápido. Sirius não tem desculpas por isso.

Há um papel amarelado, jogado em um canto, junto com vários outros. Não há nada de especial nele, mas, por algum motivo, a mensagem fica gravada no cérebro de James. Há uma parte faltando, o nome de alguém, e tudo o que resta é " _viu um rato sem um dos dedos numa das patas"._ Ele sente que é importante, que já ouviu algo ou viu e não foi há muito tempo.

Com um suspiro, James coloca o papel de volta no lugar. Ele tem uma sessão de terapia agora e não se sente nem um pouco animado. Beber seria uma opção melhor, mas, por ora, ele tem que se sujeitar a isso. Inferno.

Isso é ridículo e até o med-bruxo que está falando com ele sabe disso, mesmo que não reconheça. Onde que falar sobre seus problemas vai ajudá-lo? Ainda mais com um estranho, por favor, por Morgana, é absurdo. Não importa, tão logo ele descubra o que está acontecendo com Sirius, todo esse momento Freud vai acabar. E ele provavelmente vai ser demitido do Ministério novamente.

Ao chegar em casa, algum tempo mais tarde, Remus e Sirius estão espalhados no sofá, bebendo. Não há sensação de deja vu porque isso é algo que ocorre bastante. James até poderia ter chegado mais cedo, mas, com todos os acontecimentos recentes, ele decidiu que uma caminhada faria bem, o ajudava a pensar.

\- Bom Deus, até que enfim! - Remus está sorrindo, mas seus olhos estão em alerta. Seja qual for o assunto, é melhor James começar a beber.

\- Por que demorou tanto dessa vez? Não é como se você parou para...

James revirou os olhos. Sirius está fazendo o clássico gesto rude para representar "sexo".

\- Eu só precisava caminhar um pouco. Qual é o problema?

Não é final de semana e não é como se Remus pudesse sair de Hogwarts a qualquer hora.

\- Pegue uma. Não é coisa boa.

O tom de Sirius é escuro, seus olhos estão injetados e vermelhos, seu nariz, irritadiço. Não é preciso ser Sherlock Holmes para saber o que está errado. E, pelo olhar de Remus, haverá uma conversa da qual Black não participará mais tarde.

Sem nenhuma cerimônia, ele se jogou no tapete, praticamente virando a cerveja. Ele não vai beber muitas, não agora, não quando a imagem de Lily fixou residência em sua mente. James precisa se controlar, ela não vai ficar perto dele se seu comportamento não mudar, dentre outras inúmeras razões.

\- A noite do ataque ao Ministério, James... Como você foi atacado?

Não é a primeira vez que ele fala sobre isso, mas a atenção focada em sua história é inédita, o que o preocupa. É claro que o ataque que veio sabe-se-lá-da-onde ainda o deixa confuso e intrigado, mas ninguém deu atenção a isso antes, nem mesmo Remus e Sirius. Foi como se alguém pudesse ficar invisível ou ter uma capa de invisibilidade, como a que ele tinha.

\- Ou ser um animago - Remus murmura, esfregando o rosto com bastante força. Sirius está mortalmente pálido, cerveja congelada na mão, um olhar horrorizado em seu rosto.

\- Moony, eu vi o dedinho. Foi tudo o que sobrou depois daquele ataque.

\- Mas você mesmo disse que Fenwick viu um rato com um dos dedos faltando. É possível, Sirius.

James passa por alguns instantes de confusão antes de entender o que os rapazes estão sugerindo. Ele balança a cabeça, em negação. Não pode ser.

\- É ridículo. Peter está morto e mesmo que não estivesse, ele não se voltaria contra nós. Ele era nosso amigo.

Remus bufou, realmente o fez, o que atraiu a atenção dos amigos. Foi completamente diferente do seu comportamento habitual.

\- O que isso significa, Moony? Que você nos trairia também se fosse necessário?

O cabelo de Sirius está preso em um rabo de cavalo maldito, balançando de um lado para o outro, o que está deixando James nervoso. Com um aceno de varinha, ele fez o cabelo sujo do amigo se recolher em um coque. Um dia, sua mente vagueia, um dia ele irá cortar aquele cabelo enquanto Sirius dorme.

\- Não seja ridículo! Depois de tudo o que eu passei...

\- Bem, adivinhe, você não foi o único que sofreu!

\- Cale a boca, Sirius!

James não quer gritar ou repreender, mas ele sabe um pouco dos horrores pelos quais Remus passou e Sirius não. Por mais que todos eles tenham sido puxados, torcidos e torturados, ele sabe que Remus passou por tudo isso e muito mais.

\- Mas, Prongs, não é como se...

\- Deixe. Pra. Lá. - a outra cerveja se fez necessária, sua garganta está doendo - eu também não quero acreditar nisso. Talvez seja ingenuidade. De qualquer forma, vamos ouvir o que Remus tem a dizer.

Para seu crédito, Sirius reconhece quando há algo que ele não sabe, por isso, deixa o assunto cair. Ele se volta para Remus, impaciente, consumindo mais cerveja. É como se ele e James trocaram de lugar nesse momento porque, normalmente, quem mais bebe é James.

Remus atira um olhar questionador para James, mas este dá de ombros. Ele não vai dizer ao loiro o que viu, isso só atormentaria o amigo. E, nessa hora, ele quer saber quais são os fundamentos da suspeita do outro.

\- Alguns dos ataques que ocorreram durante a guerra, a informação veio de dentro. No começo, Dumbledore suspeitou que poderia haver alguém infiltrado, vocês sabem que já aconteceu. Quando Crouch foi capturado, eles usaram _Veritasserum_ nele.

James exalou. Já era óbvio para onde isso caminhava.

\- Ele não sabia muito, apenas que, durante muito tempo, Voldemort usou alguém que pensávamos estar morto. Alguém que ninguém desconfiaria.

\- E você sabia disso? - Sirius parecia traído.

\- Não. Dumbledore veio conversar comigo essa semana, depois de reler o relatório de James e conversar com Fenwick.

É real. A possibilidade é real. James não quer acreditar. Ele conviveu com Peter por um ano e meio e o rapaz sempre tinha sido amável, talvez frágil demais. Deve ser pior para os outros dois, ele pensa, que o conheceram por muito mais tempo.

\- Não, não, não - Sirius está rindo agora, aquela risada meio ensandecida que ele solta de vez em quando, em momentos extremos - Wortmail está morto, Moony. Você sabe disso, ele está morto.

Seria melhor se estivesse. Traição é uma pílula difícil demais de engolir. Alguns pontos não fazem sentido, há locais vagos aqui e ali, mas não é impossível. Sirius está ao ponto de vomitar ou ter um derrame, James não sabe bem a diferença.

Não era isso o que ele planejava para a noite. Ele tinha planos de andar um pouco, voltar para casa e pensar demais em tudo o que aconteceu com ele e Lily. Achar alguns defeitos, problemas, qualquer coisa que fosse estragar o relacionamento deles no futuro, porque ele é assim, racionaliza demais, pensa demais, acredita de menos. Não é difícil de imaginar Wortmail fazendo isso, agora que ele pensa um pouco mais. O garoto era frágil demais para uma guerra.

Sirius não diz mais nenhuma palavra, nem mesmo um insulto ou uma blasfêmia, ele simplesmente se levanta e sai de casa. Remus olha para James, após suspirar de forma dramática, esperando que ele tome alguma atitude parecida, talvez sem bater a porta com tanta força como Sirius fez.

\- Outra cerveja?

Eles não voltam a falar sobre Peter, embora o tema paire no ar. Remus fala um pouco sobre os alunos e o que a turma do terceiro ano está aprendendo e James quer falar sobre Lily, ele realmente quer, mas não o faz. O motivo é claro em sua mente, se não der certo, ele não quer ver piedade nos olhos de ninguém. Com os olhos relanceando para cima do amigo, ele se pergunta quando Remus vai encontrar alguém, quando ele vai se permitir ter um relacionamento. Talvez nunca.

\- Você acha que ele está sendo controlado?

É mais tarde, está muito mais escuro e Sirius não voltou ainda. Talvez nem o faça, não hoje, pelo menos. Os dois estão sentados no tapete felpudo, ligeiramente embriagados. Bem, James está ligeiramente embriagado, Remus está a um passo do coma alcoólico.

\- Não.

Ele não diz em volta alta, mas, em sua opinião, Peter escolheu a forma mais fácil de sobreviver, desde que tivesse caído nas mãos do inimigo. Ele não sabe o que pensar sobre isso, se o odeia ou não, não sabe o que faria se caísse nessa situação. Não tem certeza, ele gosta de pensar que teria matado o máximo possível de Comensais, mas, como afirmar isso sem sombra de dúvida? Não dá.

Remus faz um barulho estranho, quase um muxoxo, e James sente algo no peito se contorcer. O outro está tão afetado por isso quanto Sirius, Remus só é melhor em esconder. Ele não quer que Remus se sinta assim, ele não quer ver mais culpa ou nojo de si mesmo nos olhos do loiro, Moony merece ser feliz, ele devia, mais do que praticamente todo mundo, ser feliz. Não é justo.

\- Eu tenho que voltar. Amanhã tem aula bem cedo.

\- Eu te levo. Durma aqui, se você aparatar, é provável que caia em algum beco no meio do caminho.

Ele não gosta de usar o carro do pai, mas é por um bom motivo.

Depois que Remus vai dormir, cambaleando, James o verifica mais uma vez antes de ir para o seu quarto. Ele não está com sono e sua mente e mãos têm outra tarefa em mente. Com um suspiro, ele segue para o ateliê e tira do armário, bem escondido debaixo de inúmeras outras telas inacabadas, o começo de um retrato. James tem o desejo insano de pintar Wortmail, mesmo que já faça tanto tempo que não o vê, mesmo que a imagem do outro não esteja mais nítida. Ele só não pode _não_ terminar o quadro, ainda mais agora.

 _~O~_

Harry se agasalhou muito bem, ele tem certeza, já verificou quatro vezes. Mamãe havia dito que o tempo estava bem frio e eles não iriam sair até que ele se vestisse apropriadamente. E ele quer muito sair logo, só os três. Eles iriam almoçar na lanchonete preferida dele e, depois, iriam até os Weasley jogar Quadribol. Bem, ele e James jogariam, dado que Lily não sabia. Pelo menos era o que ele achava, nunca tinha visto sua mãe jogar. Nem uma vezinha.

James já estava na cozinha, tomando um dos deliciosos chocolates quentes que a mãe dele fazia. Ele estava olhando de um jeito bem estranho pra Lily, chegava a ser engraçado. Ele deu um pulo, atraindo a atenção dos dois adultos.

\- Estou pronto, vamos lá!

Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas, o que poderia ser algo muito ruim ou muito bom. Não havia nenhuma veia saltando na testa dela, assim, ele não seria repreendido.

\- O pulôver está do avesso, bebê.

\- Mãe! Você não pode me chamar assim lá, George e Fred vão rir muito.

\- Eu não sei por que, você é o meu bebê.

Deus, ele tinha que fazê-la entender. Os gêmeos iriam tirar sarro dele até a morte se a mãe fizesse isso lá.

\- Talvez não na frente das outras crianças, Lily?

A ruiva apenas bufou e Harry atirou um sorriso e polegares para cima em direção a James. Seu pai.

Esse lance de ter um pai era bem legal. Tudo bem, ainda era incompleto, já que James não tinha vindo morar com eles, mas era questão de tempo. Os dois jogavam Quadribol juntos e James estava ensinando Harry a desenhar, no que ele já estava fazendo um grande progresso. Seus personagens não eram mais de palitinho e ele conseguia desenhar um cachorro perfeitamente. E brincar de carrinho com James era muito mais legal do que com a mãe, ainda mais porque o _seu pai_ sempre usava magia, o que tornava tudo muito mais divertido.

A senhora Weasley tinha um abraço muito apertado, mas a comida dela era incrível. _Seu pai_ e o senhor Weasley conversaram bastante e Harry não gostou muito, mas ele não queria ser uma criancinha chorona e chamar a atenção de James. Felizmente, Ginny tinha caído no galpão e o senhor Weasley foi pra lá, deixando James só para Harry. Eles falaram do filho mais velho deles, que estava trabalhando com dragões, o que devia ser incrível, e ele viu Lily passar o dedo sobre a mão de James. Harry não entendeu porque o _seu pai_ ficou tão tenso, ele gostava muito quando mamãe fazia qualquer afago, era um dos melhores remédios do mundo inteiro.

O jogo foi muito maneiro, ainda mais porque tio Sirius (era o novo nome dele) apareceu. Eles jogaram um monte, tanto que todos eles ficaram cansados, inclusive os gêmeos, os quais pareciam muito empolgados com o que tio Sirius dizia. Quem não parecia muito feliz por isso era a senhora Weasley e Harry decidiu perguntar ao _seu pai_ qual era o problema.

James riu. De verdade. E Harry gostou muito de ouvi-lo, tanto que ele riu um pouco também.

\- Ela pensa que ele é má influência.

Harry não podia entender o motivo. Tio Sirius era o tio mais legal que alguém poderia ter.

\- Ele é uma má influência - sua mãe disse.

\- Eu acho que o tio Sirius é muito legal.

Depois, ela e James trocaram aquele olhar que só adultos entendem.

Mais tarde, eles foram tomar sorvete, os quatro. Tio Sirius contou umas piadas bem legais, mas James olhava pra ele de uma forma preocupada, talvez achasse que o outro estava pegando um resfriado ou algo assim. Ele sorriu, feliz, lambendo mais do seu sorvete de flocos, olhando para Lily. Sua mãe tinha o sorriso que ele mais gostava de ver enquanto ela olhava para James. Tudo estava perfeito. Agora ele só tinha que conversar com os pais e saber quando todos eles iriam morar juntos.

Eles teriam um cachorro enorme, numa casa com quintal para que pudessem jogar Quadribol e um quarto para que ele pudesse guardar seus desenhos. Toda noite seria como essa, ele e _seu pai_ iriam brincar e, na hora de dormir, Lily iria contar uma história para os dois. Toda manhã ele iria acordá-los e pular na cama, impedindo que os dois dormissem mais (assim como ele já faz com a sua mãe).

 _~O~_

\- Espero que você não esteja pretendendo levá-la ao Hooquian. Lá só tem agiotas e prostitutas.

James revirou os olhos. Durante todo o caminho até a casa de Lily, Sirius não parou de falar. Eles caminhavam lado a lado, ombros se batendo volta e meia, com uma parca iluminação pelo caminho, com exceção da lua, a qual estava em plena aparição. Ele ainda não tinha certeza do que Sirius estava fazendo ali.

\- Por que você está vindo mesmo?

Depois de sugerir que Harry devia ficar com ele e receber a resposta de que Marlene iria ficar com o menino, Sirius decidiu ambos iriam precisar de um reforço tão " _viril e valente"_. O amigo só não estava falando sobre Peter e a possibilidade que Remus levantou e quando James tentou tocar no assunto, ele recebeu um rosnado e uma virada de costas. Ele iria falar sobre isso amanhã, depois do seu tão temido encontro com Lily.

A mulher era o diabo. Ela soube exatamente o motivo de ele estar sendo tão esquivo e anunciou, pausadamente, que eles iriam sair na sexta à noite, sem nenhuma desculpa para pular o compromisso. O dia em que eles três saíram tinha sido divertido, logicamente porque não teve nenhum romance ou tensão a se trabalhar. Ela devia saber (e iria) que ele era um idiota, ele nunca tivera um relacionamento antes (não que ele se lembrasse, pelo menos. Engraçado, mas não) e não tinha a menor ideia de como deveria agir. Com exceção do Hooquian, porque só um cérebro morto levaria seu encontro para lá.

\- Eu já disse antes, eu irei como proteção.

James bufou.

\- Eu não sei se Lily vai gostar disso. Você tem que se conter, nada de insinuações ou agarramento na frente de Harry, ele é só uma criança.

\- E quanto mais cedo aprender... - Sirius parou ao ver o olhar em seu rosto - não seja burro, é claro que eu vou me comportar! Eu não sou um completo idiota.

Mas estava bem perto. Isso não iria dar certo e Lily provavelmente mataria os dois no final. A Mackinnon filha da puta ajudaria também, com certeza. Ele estremeceu ao pensar na morena, não havia nenhuma amizade entre os dois e depois daquele comentário malicioso que ela fez na frente de Harry sobre Lily estar em um encontro, tudo o que James _não_ queria era adicionar mais uma amiga na sua vida.

Harry estava na porta antes mesmo que James batesse. O menino estava usando um suéter verde-vômito horrível, o que só podia ser presente. Com um sorriso, Harry se inclinou para envolver o tronco e as pernas de James em um abraço afetuoso. Um pouco sem jeito, ele apenas deu tapinhas nas costas da criança, engolindo em seco. Com uma risada espalhafatosa, Sirius puxou o menino para os braços dele, no melhor estilo urso.

\- Olá, pai. Olá, tio Sirius. Mamãe está muito bonita, ela está usando o vestido preto _"detonando"_ , é como tia Lene chama. Vocês vão jantar fora e depois vão se beijar?

James não sabia como responder, de verdade. A resposta verdadeira era " _Bom Merlin, eu espero que sim"_ , mas não parecia certo dizer isso ao seu filho. Seu filho. Santa Morgana.

\- Por que você acha isso?

Harry deu de ombros, seus olhos indo para um embrulho parcialmente visível sob o casaco de James.

\- É o que acontece nos filmes. O que é isso no seu bolso, pai?

Era evidente que a coisa toda de pai-filho era bem mais fácil para Harry do que para ele.

\- Você precisa ver filmes melhores, Prongslet, deixe isso comigo.

Com um gesto dramático, Sirius balançou Harry de cima a baixo até depositá-lo no chão. Sem a menor cerimônia, Black entrou na casa, deixando os dois a sós. Antes de tirar o embrulho de um dos bolsos, James se agachou, para ficar à altura do menino. Com um suspiro de imensa satisfação, Harry segurou seu presente como se este fosse facilmente quebrável. Era um conjunto de penas, o que fez os olhos verdes se arregalarem comicamente.

\- É fantástico, pai! O melhor presente de todos.

Com certeza melhor do que o suéter da vovó. Ele viu, com diversão, Harry correr até o quarto de Lily, estendendo seu presente para os céus. Houve um barulho de vozes, mas era indistinguível. James viu Sirius sentado no sofá, com as pernas sobre o braço deste, já fazendo-se em casa. Mackinnon, por sua vez, estava em pé, olhando para o outro com desgosto. James franziu o cenho em _desgosto_ e sequer a cumprimentou. Quanto menos contato, melhor.

Lily sempre era bonita, boa demais para ele, não importa o que ela usasse. Só que, honestamente, ele não estava esperando que ela aparecesse com um vestido azul. Ela estava mesmo muito, muito bonita, com botas pretas, luvas também pretas e o cabelo solto como sempre. Era azul o vestido, de mangas compridas e o fazia se lembrar dos sonhos que sempre tivera com ela. Os quais, ele sabia agora, não eram apenas sonhos. Harry era a prova viva disso.

Ela sorriu para ele e James engoliu em seco. Ela não podia parecer tão feliz assim, ela não podia olhá-lo assim.

\- Mãe, usa essa touca! Ela é azul e vai proteger as suas orelhas. E tem o Snoopy nela.

James piscou, sorrindo para a visão de Harry e a touca desgastada que ele segurava. Era meio rebocado, mas ainda era um sorriso. Lily assentiu com muita seriedade, puxando a touca para si.

\- Você tem toda razão, querido, obrigada.

Ele sentiu um puxão em seu estômago. Ela era tão boa com Harry, tão diferente dele. Ela era natural.

E os olhos verdes estavam de volta para ele, esperando. James lambeu os lábios, impedindo-se de dar outro check-ou na ruiva, isso seria rude. Ele tirou do outro bolso um pequeno livro. Assim como seu filho, Lily arregalou os olhos de uma forma quase como animação, segurando o livro com um sorriso pequeno no rosto. Era _Sob os Lilacs_ , de Louisa May Alcott. Ele tinha pensado em flores, mas, depois se lembrou dos inúmeros livros que viu na casa dela.

\- Eu pensei que você pudesse gostar, já que tem tantos livros na sua casa e este é com flores no título. Ou talvez as flores teriam sido...

\- É perfeito, obrigada. Muito melhor do que flores.

Lily passou algumas instruções básicas para os três que iriam ficar antes que os dois pudessem sair. Ela sorriu para ele, essa coisa suave e terna que o fazia suar, quando James puxou sua mão na dele.

\- Eu pensei que pudéssemos aparatar, a não ser que você tenha outra ideia ou...

\- Tudo ok. Vamos lá.

Eles sumiram dali em segundos, surgindo na frente de um restaurante-café com tema dos anos 70. Havia alguns modelos hippies dentro, assim como era o estilo das cortinas. Tinha a foto de um rapaz de cabelo escuro, só de roupas brancas, com uma mulher de vestido vermelho logo atrás. Também havia dizeres como "faça amor, não faça guerra" e "woodstock". James não tinha a menor ideia do que poderia ser isso, mas, ele pensou que Lily deveria saber, foi a época da adolescência deles, da qual ele não se lembra.

\- Uau, James! Isso é incrível! Eu não acredito, é como se nós tivéssemos voltado no tempo. Oh, meu Deus! É John Travolta! Eu não vejo um filme dele há séculos!

Ele não tinha a menor ideia de quem era John Travolta.

\- Eu pensei que você pudesse gostar.

\- Eu adorei!

Ufa. Alívio escorreu pelo seu corpo, ele não tinha pisado na bola ainda. E talvez Lily nem tivesse percebido seu nervosismo.

A garçonete veio atendê-los. James pediu uma comida trouxa com um nome muito estranho, mas tinha carne, pelo menos, enquanto Lily escolheu algo com cogumelos. Eles jogaram alguma conversa fora, sem pisar em nenhum tópico sombrio ou profundo, até a comida chegar. Lily, então, começou a falar sobre o seu trabalho e os estranhos casos que aconteciam.

\- Então - ela sorriu pra ele, após alguns segundos de silêncio - você está menos nervoso agora?

Talvez ela tivesse percebido afinal.

\- Tão na cara assim?

Ela balançou a cabeça, mesmo que estivesse rindo, mas James não se importou.

\- É bonitinho.

James bufou. Bonitinho não era bem um adjetivo almejado.

\- Desculpe, eu quis dizer viril. Foi bem viril.

Ele teve que acompanhá-la ao rir, ela conseguia lê-lo mais do que ele gostaria. Sua comida trouxa estava muito saborosa também.

\- Você é muito natural com Harry...

\- São oito anos de prática, James. Não se aprende de uma hora para outra, você deveria vê-lo aos cinco, ele praticamente me controlava!

O sorriso dela morreu logo após terminar a frase. James gostaria de tê-lo visto aos cinco, mas ele não pôde. Deveria estar no meio de uma batalha quando isso estava acontecendo. Ele não tinha percebido que estava olhando para a mesa até que a mão de Lily cobriu a sua.

\- Desculpe - ela mordeu o lábio - eu tenho fotos, se você quiser vê-las depois.

\- Eu gostaria.

Muito.

\- Deve ter sido assustador - Lily se viu dizendo - descobrir que tinha um filho tão de repente.

James engoliu em seco. Ainda era assustador. Ele se lembrou do tempo em que acordou sem memória alguma, alheio de quem era, do que gostava e do que fazia. Perder a identidade assim... Era desesperador.

\- Sim - ele concordou, baixinho - um pouco.

Eles voltaram a temas mais calmos, além de falar sobre um assassino que estava rondando o mundo bruxo. James poderia ser chamado, se fosse preciso, mas ele era uma das últimas opções. Além disso, depois de descobrir o que Sirius estava fazendo, ele sairia do Ministério. Iria trabalhar em um bar ou em uma floricultura, não importava.

Ele olhou para Lily, perdida em uma história sobre quando ela tinha treze anos, a qual envolvia um coelho brilhante e seu pai. Os pais dela, assim como os dele, estavam mortos. Se fosse em outra vida, em outro mundo, Harry poderia ter tantos avós quanto merecia e um pai saudável também, estável. No entanto, naquele momento, olhando para as íris verdes, os lábios cheios e vermelho, a alegria evidente nas feições dela, assim como sua risada, James se sentiu aquecido. Ele se sentiu capaz, querido e cheio de esperança.

 **~O~**

 **Eu desejaria um Natal cheio de neve, gostosuras e champanhe, mas vocês terão que ficar sem a neve. Infelizmente. Cara, filmes natalinos norteamericanos sempre fazem essa época do ano me parecer incompleta. Estúpida Hollywood.**

 **A parte boa: Star Wars nesse sábado. Não me deem spoiler ou eu posso ficar louca que nem o rapaz que ameaçou o amigo depois que este deu informações sobre o filme. Eu sempre digo, spoiler não é brincadeira! O.o**

 **Eu sinto muito pela demora, mas, de verdade, por mais que eu ame essa história, ela me desgasta emocionalmente, sempre tenho que comer um chocolate ao escrever. Obrigada pela persistência e pelo carinho e, realmente, eu desejo a vocês o melhor pro ano que está chegando! Felicidade, família, amigos, saúde, realização pessoal e profissional. *-***

 _ **fernando :**_ _Puxa, obrigada! *-* Que bom que está gostando! Beeeejos*_

 _ **Princesa Amelia:**_ _Então eu consegui realizar meu objetivo! ^^ Tentei fazer tudo parecer natural... Hmmm, não vem coisa boa por aí, mas não é tão ruim a ponto de ser catastrófico, eu garanto ;) Beeeejs, gata*_

 _ **Ritha P.W.B.Z.M Potter:**_ _Não, não entre em depressão! Eles se beijaram e, no próximo, nós teremos mais beijos! *-* Que bom que está gostando e saber disso (jura que é uma das favoritas?) me deixa muito feliz! ^^ Beeeejs*_

 _ **Ninha Souma:**_ _Até que enfim, huh? ^^ kkkkkkkkk Sim, foi um dos momentos que gostei de escrever bastante, ela não aceita essa desculpinha dele! ;) Você tem razão, ele tem que se aceitar e perceber que ainda há algo de bom em que acreditar. Não vai terminar em arco íris ou algodão doce, mas esperança sempre é necessária. Beeeejs*_

 _ **sefora. :**_ _E esse, bom o suficiente? Eu sei, não vou aguentar esperar até abril, preciso ver Jon Snow! *-* kkkkkkkkk Beeeejs, gata*_

 _ **Karinnes:**_ _Ufa, agora posso respirar aliviada! Ficava o tempo todo olhando por cima do ombro kkkkkkkk Eles vão aprender juntos e, James nem precisa se preocupar, será tudo muito natural. Oh, meu Deus! Nem fale em longo inverno! kkkkkkkk Quatro temporadas esperando o inverno chegar, acho que o que mais ouvi foi "winter is coming", mas nunca vinha... Nunca li os livros, então, não sei bem quais são as alterações, mas imagino que sejam muitas. Acho que essa é a Lily que eu mais gostei de escrever até agora. Sem muita frescura, decidida e objetiva ( sou eu... ao contrário). Deus, espero que eu não tenha demorado muito... Eu sei que demorei, mas é que, por mais que eu goste de escrever, esse tipo de história me deixa um pouco desgastada. Beeeejs, "you know nothing, Jon Snow". ;)_

 _ **Lady Elizabeth of Imlandris:**_ _Bom ouvir isso, porque cara, cair no clichê é muito tentador, é uma linha tênue. Amiga, vou torcer aqui por você porque Silmarillion é incrível! Como seu nome mesmo sugere, vamos todos para Valfenda lol kkkkkkkkk Sim, GOT é demais, não é à toa que tem inspiração em Senhor dos Anéis, né? Então, James pode até tentar recuar, mas Lily não vai deixar isso acontecer ;) Eu sei! Também penso nisso quando relaciono Sirius e Marlene, não sei porquê. Olha só, enquanto não é bem o foco e talvez nem aconteça explicitamente, eu também curto os dois como casal e eu amo segundas chances! *-* Beeeejs*_

 _ **Yuki Prongs:**_ _Veeeei, você acertou em cheio, Sirius vai fazer merda e isso não vai prestar nem um pouco. Mas, quanto a James e Lily, não vai haver nada que os abale como casal, nada de triângulos ou segredos mal resolvidos e bla blá blá. Acho que já estamos saturados disso. (Meu Deus, eu odeio triângulos amorosos!). Beeeejs*_

 _ **Fire Evans:**_ _Demorei, mas cheguei. Espero que o capítulo valha a pena! *-* Obg, nega! Beeeeejs*_

 _ **andthisismiisty:**_ _Esse Harry, muito perspicaz mesmo. Se bem que, às vezes, a gente subestima a criançada e se surpreende (eu sei bem, minha prima de cinco anos vem com cada uma). Como assim desconfiada? Por quê? Puxa, obrigada mesmo! É muito gratificante ler isso e saber que você gosta tanto assim da história! *-* Beeeejs*_

 _ **DafnyFontenele:**_ _Cheguei! Desculpe a demora! *-* Beeeejs*_


	10. Chapter 10

\- ... E, do nada, vocês apareceram no salão comunal, rindo como um bando de hienas. Nós conseguimos ouvir os gritos vindos da estufa e os sonserinos que estavam lá ficaram um mês sem cabelo.

Ele tomou mais um pouco do seu sorvete com morango, refletindo sobre as histórias que Lily estava contando. Algumas eram só sobre ela e as meninas, outras envolviam os marotos. A ruiva estava saboreando uma sobremesa gosmenta com banana e hortelã, James observou com evidente desgosto.

Até agora, tudo está indo perfeitamente bem. Mais do que deveria, na opinião dele. É fácil estar junto dela, ouvi-la falar e rir. Não há pressão para ser quem ele era, pra que ele se lembre, não há cobrança desse tipo e ele gosta. Muito. Fica, assim, mais fácil para ele se abrir também.

\- Sirius me contou essa já - ele engoliu em seco, as palavras saindo sem permissão - e eu não consegui acreditar no quanto nós éramos ridículos.

Parece tão irreal, tão diferente do que ele é agora. Tão estúpido humilhar outra pessoa para se divertir, ter prazer em vê-la se contorcer, se retrair em humilhação. Que tipo de pessoa ele era? Às vezes, Remus e Sirius dizem coisas como lealdade, coragem, amizade e afirmam que ele sempre demonstrou tudo isso. Mas, em outros momentos, ele duvida.

Lily o está observando, seus olhos verdes - bem destacados - cautelosos, inquisitivos. Ele tem medo do que ela pode encontrar, tem medo de repeli-la, enojá-la. Porque, ele pode ter quase certeza de que, um dia, ela irá se afastar, mas isso não significa que não doa desde já.

\- Bem, sim, vocês faziam coisas bem ridículas, não dá pra negar. Mas, também, não era só isso - ela tem um olhar meio nostálgico no rosto - como quando você salvou Snape de uma morte dolorosa. Ou depois daquele ataque, no penúltimo ano, em que todo mundo ficou deprimido e vocês enfeitaram todo o salão e foi o melhor natal de todos.

Ele sabia sobre o último, mas não sobre Snape. Seus lábios se enrolaram em um sorriso.

\- Não é à toa que Sirius não me contou sobre eu salvar Snape.

Lily riu, puxando seu cabelo para trás, prendendo-o com uma presilha brilhante. Ele gostou, deixou seu rosto bonito mais evidente.

\- Ah, sim, eu me lembro de como vocês ficaram dois dias de cara amarrada um para o outro. Todo mundo ficou impressionado, parecia impossível que vocês brigassem. Eram mais unidos do que siameses, marido e mulher, ...

\- Já entendi - ele brincou, _brincou_ , pelo amor de Merlin, incapaz de resistir. Não se importava de todo, era muito afortunado por ter Sirius e Remus ao seu lado. Depois de anos de guerra, ele sabia bem a sorte que tinha.

Eles terminaram de comer e Lily ainda pediu um alfajor. Ele não tinha ideia de que ela podia comer assim, mas, pelo visto, era algo que acontecia apenas com chocolates. Depois de sair do café-restaurante, decidiram caminhar de volta para casa, bem mais lento e íntimo do que aparatar.

Não dava para ver as estrelas, era noite com neblina e estava tão frio que eles podiam exalar visivelmente o hálito. Era infantil e divertido. Ele não sabia bem como proceder, mas Lily não reclamou quando James segurou sua mão. Na verdade, ela se enrolou pra ainda mais perto dele, suspirando de contentamento. Isso era novo. E agradável, muito mesmo.

\- Você sabe, eu nunca perguntei sobre como você perdeu a memória.

Ele não estava esperando por algo assim. Tão honesto e íntimo, meio que o jogou para um labirinto até se firmar. Não era um assunto doloroso, ok, não dos mais agradáveis, mas não custava nada saciar a curiosidade dela. Ele não podia culpá-la por isso.

Lily estava inclinada contra o seu ombro, esperando.

\- Bem, eu só sei o que me disseram - ele puxou na memória que construiu o dia em que seus pais contaram a ele sobre a causa do acidente - aparentemente, alguns alunos do quarto ano fizeram uma série de apostas ao longo do ano. Nadar com a Lula Gigante, visitar a Casa dos Gritos, você sabe, adolescentes. De qualquer forma, o último desafio era passar pelo Salgueiro Lutador ileso, o que não deu muito certo. O menino estava quase voando pelos ares quando eu acertei a árvore. Ele escapou, eu não. Ela me jogou de uma boa altura antes que Dumbledore chegasse e a imobilizasse, impedindo-a de me matar. Os rapazes estavam fora dos portões, me esperando. Remus contou que Sirius enlouqueceu, quase matou o garoto por quem eu quase me matei.

Ela não disse nada por um longo tempo, nem mesmo olhou pra ele. Sua ansiedade cresceu um pouco, esperando que ela falasse qualquer coisa, mesmo. Às vezes, ele gostaria de nunca ter salvado aquele rapaz do Salgueiro Lutador. É errado e ele sabe que não aconteceria, seu antigo eu nunca deixaria alguém morrer assim.

\- Soa como você.

Ela está tocando em seu rosto agora, os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas não derramadas. Talvez ela esteja se lembrando de quem ele era, da pessoa que ele inveja muitas e muitas vezes; o velho James. Mas Lily ainda está tocando em seu rosto e tudo o que ele quer é beijá-la. Mais do que sentiu no decorrer da noite. E é exatamente isso que ele faz.

Ela tem gosto de morango e hortelã, lábios macios e suaves, suas bocas se movendo em conjunto. Ele a puxa pra mais perto, uma mão descendo por suas costas até se fixar em sua cintura. A outra mão está em seu pescoço porque ele precisa sentir um pouco da pele dela, seu polegar se movendo em círculos lentos. As mãos dela, por sua vez, estão em seu cabelo, arrepiando-os, puxando-os, deixando-o um pouco louco.

Beijá-la dá a James uma sensação familiar misturada ao novo. Ele quer saber todos os sons que ela faz, ele quer sentir seus cabelos vermelhos na sua pele nua, ele quer vê-la como a primeira coisa ao acordar. Seus lábios se movem pelo queixo, mandíbula, orelha, pescoço e o ponto entre este e o ombro. Pele, pele e mais pele. Ele simplesmente adora a pele dela.

\- _James..._

É um beijo lento, que o deixa querendo mais e, graças ao bom Merlin, o mesmo acontece com Lily. Eles se beijam ainda mais, como adolescentes, sem se importar com o lugar ou com quem está ao redor. Tudo o que James vê e sente, nesse momento, é ela. Mais tarde, quando finalmente se separam, há esse sorriso apaixonado nos lábios dela que o deixa atordoado, confuso e querido, ainda que ele mesmo esteja com um sorriso semelhante no rosto.

 _~O~_

É sábado de manhã e Harry está com ele, os dois sozinhos, com um dia inteiro pela frente e sem muita coisa pra fazer. Lily tinha o dia todo para plantão e Mackinnon, pelo visto, também estava trabalhando. Não que ele se importasse de ficar com Harry, mesmo que isso o deixasse nervoso. Só um pouco.

Como o menino já tinha tomado café, Lily assegurou, os dois foram jogar Quadribol. James planejou para ser por pouco tempo e, então, eles poderiam andar pelo Beco Diagonal e comer por lá mesmo. Ele deveria saber melhor, contudo. Eles perderam a hora e jogaram por um _looongo_ tempo até que o sol começou a queimar forte em suas cabeças. Não importava, Harry parecia muito contente. Só faltava o almoço, mas, quando James sugeriu um restaurante, Harry negou de imediato.

\- A gente pode cozinhar, pai! Eu sei fazer panquecas, mãe me ensinou.

E foi o que eles fizeram. Ou tentaram, pelo menos. No final, os dois estavam cobertos de farinha, as paredes da cozinha estavam melecadas de ovos e manteiga. E James tinha certeza de que havia caído algumas cascas de ovo na massa, mas Harry estava rindo tanto, seus olhos tão verdes brilhando em pura alegria que a bagunça nem importou. Magia, muito prazer. Harry estava todo branco, em cima do balcão, enquanto esperavam a comida ficar pronta e tapeavam a fome com alguns doces, e o menino contou histórias sobre os filmes que assistiu ou dos livros que Lily leu para ele. James prometeu à criança que ele iria ler _O Senhor dos Anéis_ e assistir _Star Trek_ , seja lá o que fossem isso.

Sirius passou por ali, sem mesmo ajudar no processo, mas se fartando do resultado (se bem que as panquecas ficaram um pouco estranhas). Não durou muito até que uma expressão temerária caiu no rosto do amigo e ele saiu dali, depois de ver que horas eram. James engoliu em seco, apreensivo, sem saber como poderia seguir o melhor amigo com Harry ali. Era impossível.

Mais tarde, eles andaram pelo Beco Diagonal, compraram sorvete e Harry quis porque quis uma coruja. Já estavam indo embora quando Harry tropeçou na calçada e caiu em cima do próprio braço, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. James ficou momentaneamente em pânico até puxar a criança para si e aparatar diretamente para o hospital, onde correu - com Harry chorando bem baixinho - até Lily.

Ele esperou pelo olhar de decepção, a repreensão, qualquer coisa que indicasse o quanto ele falhou espetacularmente. O que ele não esperava, definitivamente, era que Lily começasse a rir. Não uma gargalhada, algo mais discreto, suave, morno, algo que o deixou confuso e perplexo. Harry estava chorando, pelo amor de Merlin, ela não devia rir assim.

\- Não se preocupe, querido. Aqui, pronto – ela fez um gesto com a varinha e logo o braço do menino voltou ao normal – viu? Já passou e você até ganha um sapo de chocolate.

James suspirou, percebendo seu erro. Ele era um idiota completo, um inútil, burro e péssimo feiticeiro. Ele realmente levou Harry ao hospital por causa de um braço quebrado? Ele gemeu, fechando os olhos, as mãos correndo em disparada pelo seu cabelo. Pobre Harry, com um pai tão retardado. Lily, por sua vez, tinha um brilho inconfundível nos olhos. Diversão.

\- Não diga nada. Eu estou tão envergonhado.

\- Mas fui eu que quebrei o braço e chorei, pai. Meninos não fazem isso.

James iria dizer que a culpa não era dele por cair e nada sobre a última parte, mesmo que ele concordasse com ela. Homens não choram, soldados não mostram fraqueza, eles não vacilam. Mas Harry não é um homem, um soldado, ele é só um menino. Apenas uma criança.

\- Não é culpa de ninguém, bebê. E você sabe muito bem que chorar não faz com que você seja menos homem. Faz você humano.

Ela está olhando pra ele agora e James não gosta disso. Parece que a mensagem não é apenas para Harry, é como se ela estivesse dizendo algo a ele que ele não quer ouvir. Ele deixa seus olhos caírem para os lábios dela, os quais estão rosados, levemente brilhantes. James tem vislumbres do encontro deles e de como seus lábios se moviam em sintonia, como ela gemia ao seu toque, como sua pele era macia e tão, tão, sensível. Ele quer sentir tudo isso de novo, ainda mais porque nunca foi assim. É claro que há desejo, mas sua afeição por ela torna tudo melhor.

\- Hey, Harry, você quer ver algo legal?

Marley está sorrindo e quando Harry vai até o balcão, ela lança uma piscadela para Lily. James cruza os braços sobre o peito, tentando suprimir um sorriso. Embora ele e Mackinnon não sejam amigos do coração, depois da conversa que tiveram, as coisas melhoraram um pouco. Tudo isso por causa de um único objetivo: fazer Lily e Harry felizes.

\- Admita, James, você veio só porque queria me ver.

Ela está sorrindo, olhando pra ele sob os cílios e ele tem que segurar suas mãos para que estas não a puxem para si. E não, ele não vai entrar na brincadeira, não quando Harry está envolvido.

\- Não, eu só fui o idiota que não conseguiu reparar alguns ossos. Como se...

Mas ele se cala, porque ela o obriga. Seus dedos – indicador e médio – estão sobre os lábios dele, macios. Seus olhos verdes dizem tudo o que ela pensa sobre a situação.

 _Não, você não é culpado. Está tudo bem, Harry está são e salvo. Eu sei que não vai acontecer de novo._

E dizem mais. Ela quer beijá-lo também, abraçá-lo, mas seria inapropriado ali, enquanto ela trabalha, por isso, Lily se contém.

O momento é quebrado com o aparecimento repentino de Sirius. Ele está desgrenhado, muito machucado, com olhos vermelhos e injetados, desespero gravado em suas feições. James dá um passo para frente, sem perceber quando empurra Lily para trás de si. Ele quer perguntar o que está errado, qual o motivo de tanta fúria naqueles olhos – ele não quer admitir, mas está com um pressentimento terrível – só que não tem chance. Um estrondo ecoa por todo o hospital, fazendo-o tremer e as pessoas gritarem em susto e medo. São explosões, James percebe imediatamente, é um ataque.

Não há tempo para pensar, para buscar ajuda ou mesmo para gritar com Sirius por isso. Seja o que for, James sabe que o amigo tem culpa a declarar. Ele puxa Lily e a arrasta até atrás do balcão, onde Alice, Marley e Harry estão agachados.

\- Fiquem abaixados e usem isto.

Ele tira sua Capa de Invisibilidade do bolso, sempre a carrega consigo, pois, nunca se sabe quando será necessário. _Vigilância constante_.

\- James, eu posso ajudar...

\- Não – ele não consegue conter o tom mordaz. Ela iria atrapalhar, ela iria distrai-lo, ela é a mãe do seu filho e a mulher por quem é apaixonado – cuide de Harry.

O menino em questão está absolutamente aterrorizado. James quer dizer que tudo vai ficar bem, mas ele não pode, ele não sabe como assegurar algo tão imprevisível. Por isso, ele só aperta a mão da criança antes de se afastar dali, procurando por Sirius, mas o amigo não está mais ali. James não sabe o que fazer, então; ele precisa se certificar de que o idiota não morra, mas não pode deixar seu filho ali, tão mal protegido.

Mackinnon apareceu ao seu lado, uma expressão feroz, determinada em suas feições, varinha a postos.

Não demora muito para que um Comensal da Morte apareça, o que significa que ou eles não têm muito pessoal ou a luta está acontecendo em outro lugar. O homem tenta fugir, ele é minoria, mas é derrubado rapidamente. Eles ouvem gritos e James os reconhece de imediato.

\- Vá logo, eu vou cuidar deles.

A luta não é ali, Harry e Lily ficarão seguros. Eles ficarão a salvo.

Ele corre, desenfreado, desesperado, ansioso. Sirius é um idiota e não pode estar morto. Não pode. Nesse momento, os aurores devem estar chegando. Tudo isso é muito estranho, mesmo durante a ameaça de Voldemort, aquele hospital nunca foi um alvo, era uma espécie de acordo tácito. James correu por entre os escombros, recusando-se a olhar pelos quartos, encontrar gente ferida e morta. Se ele parar, nunca chegará até Sirius.

Eles estão no refeitório, dançando em torno de si mesmos, trocando insultos e ameaças, apenas a tensão de um duelo, a dúvida sobre quem irá morrer. Os outros Comensais, dois – para ser exato –, estão se divertindo ao torturar civis. Há uma mulher sangrando, sangue e lágrimas se misturando, enquanto tenta proteger o idoso que está ao seu lado. Há três pessoas mortas à esquerda. O lugar está praticamente destruído, o riso ensandecido de Bellatrix se mistura à igualmente enlouquecida risada de seu primo.

James lança um _Confundus_ sobre os dois atacantes e, depois, apaga um deles com um soco no rosto. O segundo, por sua vez, ainda consegue cortá-lo no estômago, o que o faz gritar de dor e batê-lo com ainda mais força. Ele sente esse ardor subindo pela sua garganta, o desejo de vê-los sofrer e agonizar até a morte. Ele aperta os pulsos, tentando se controlar, recuperar a consciência. Os dois civis que sobraram não estão mais ali, felizmente, e James se volta para onde Bellatrix e Sirius se enfrentam. Ele vai acabar com isso de uma vez por todas, antes que seu amigo morra.

Ao dar dois passos, porém, sua cabeça parece explodir. Dói demais e seus olhos lacrimejam. É o pior momento para se ter uma enxaqueca e ele pensa estar tendo alucinações.

Só isso explica a luta ao lado ter cessado. Só isso explica o fato de Harry estar ali, na entrada do refeitório, olhando diretamente para ele.

 _~O~_

Ela não podia deixar Marlene fazer tudo sozinha, é injusto e covarde. A morena não vai conseguir deter três Comensais da Morte sozinha.

\- _Fique aqui, Harry, Alice vai cuidar de você._

Ela não duela há tempos, desde a escola, quando o embate era assistido e para aprendizagem. Ela caminhava para ser um auror até que Harry nasceu. Mesmo assim, não havia escapatória, ela precisava lutar. Não tinha a menor ideia de quem poderiam ser os atacantes, mas, pelo visto, estavam bem mais afiados do que ela e Marley. Pelo menos, pelo menos, Harry estava escondido, ele ficaria bem.

Houve uma explosão ao lado e o teto desabou. Bem em cima de Marlene. Foi como se todo o ar saísse de seus pulmões e ela gritou, inconsciente do que acontecia ao redor. Não, não, não, Lene não poderia morrer. Por favor, Deus, não. Nem percebeu que os atacantes apontavam para ela agora e que estava a dois segundos de morrer.

Outro estrondo, mais gritos. Lily sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas ao ver que os aurores estavam ali agora. Tudo ficaria bem. Ela correu até onde Marlene estava, soterrada e, com cuidado, fez com que a amiga ficasse livre. A morena estava desacordada, sangrando e sua perna estava numa posição estranha, não natural. Alguns med-bruxos vieram, dispostos a levá-la para outro hospital e, ainda que não quisesse deixa-la ir sozinha, Lily precisava pegar Harry. Os aurores tentaram empurrá-la para a saída, mas ela os ignorou e encontrou Alice. Sozinha.

A loira, de belos olhos azuis em desespero, estava atônita, chorando em silêncio. Puro pânico subiu pelas veias de Lily.

\- Alie, onde ele está? Cadê o Harry?

Mais lágrimas e balbucios sem sentido. Ele não estava ali. Seu filho estava bem no meio daquela bagunça, sozinho.

No meio do seu desespero, sem saber por onde procurar, tentando explicar por que ela deve se enveredar pelo hospital, Lily vê as macas sendo carregadas. Ela reconhece alguns, pacientes ou funcionários, mas nada se compara ao sentimento que tem ao reconhecer o último. É Remus. Remus, com a cabeça sangrando e um dos lados do rosto em carne viva. Tudo é tão confuso, ela não tem ideia do que aconteceu e, no momento, ela precisa encontrar seu filho, custe o que custar.

 _~O~_

Harry ouviu seu pai gritar, de dor, provavelmente. Ele não podia ficar e escondido, parado, esperando, ele tinha que ajudar. E se seu pai ficasse doente de novo? Ele não conseguiria perdê-lo, não agora, não quando sabia como era ter um pai. Puxou a Capa de Invisibilidade para si e correu por entre corredores e corredores brancos e austeros. Em algum lugar por ali, James estava com dor e precisava de ajuda. Harry iria ajudá-lo, eles eram uma boa dupla, seu pai mesmo tinha dito isso.

Ele esperava encontrar seu pai, mas havia mais gente ali. Tio Sirius e uma mulher com olhos maus. E havia pessoas caídas no chão, sangrando. Harry ficou com medo, porque ele sabia que elas estavam mortas. A mulher de olhos maus matou todas elas. Ele viu a senhora da cantina, de olhos bem abertos e sem vida e nem percebeu que estava chorando muito.

Por um momento, breve, James pensou que era uma ilusão. Harry estava seguro, escondido e não ali, bem na mira de uma assassina insana. Mas o momento passou e o menino estava chorando, com os olhos fixos em todos aqueles corpos. Ele não queria que Harry visse nada disso, ele não queria Harry ali.

É engraçado, ele nunca percebeu o que estava ao redor quando matava alguém. Ele não percebeu, dessa vez, Sirius uivar de dor, nem soube o motivo, não percebeu os olhos de Harry se fixando nele, aguados, clamando por ajuda; nem reconheceu ter passado por cima dos corpos que estavam à sua frente. Nesse momento, a única coisa que ele viu foi Bellatrix rir, levantar a varinha e apontar para Harry. Seu único foco era ela.

\- _Avada Kedavra!_

Ele viu também como a vida se esvaiu do corpo dela, como seu sorriso insano não morreu e surpresa brilhou em seus olhos. Ela não deveria estar surpresa, não é a primeira vez que ele mata e Merlin o amaldiçoe se ele fosse deixá-la tocar em um fio de cabelo sequer do seu filho. Ninguém iria tocar no seu filho. Ninguém.

Harry estava chorando, em seus braços agora, apertado a ele, como se tivesse muito medo. James nem percebeu que seu rosto estava sujo de sangue, sequer deu atenção ao cadáver de Bellatrix, seu único foco agora era Harry. Harry, que estava chorando, agarrado a ele como se fosse morrer a qualquer momento. Tudo iria ficar bem, tudo estava bem agora. Ele nem percebeu que estava sussurrando essas palavras, seus dedos correndo pelo cabelo da criança, seu coração apertado no peito. Eles estavam vivos, Sirius, mesmo com a perna machucada, sangrando, estava vivo.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, James chorou também, não a profusão desesperada de lágrimas, mas um choro calmo, contrito, quase libertador. Isso estava acabado, pelo menos.

 **~O~**

 **Oh, meu Deus! Esse final quase me matou! Não me perguntem o que eu vou fazer com a Marlene ou com o Remus, nem eu mesmo sei... Talvez alguém morra? Talvez. Perder memória não, né, porque um já basta.**

 **Considere esse meu presente de Ano Novo! Eita, o pessoal vive falando da virada do ano e eu me sinto meio mal por considerar apenas mais um dia qualquer, só que um com fogos de artifícios. Natal é mais minha praia, com toda a decoração e fotos com o papai Noel e as sobremesas, as quais eu amo muito.**

 **Dito tudo isso (muitas coisas desnecessárias também), eu devo avisar que estamos chegando ao fim. Sério. Eu acho. Quer dizer, talvez. Não tenho certeza kkkkkkkkkkkk No momento, meu plano é fazer mais dois capítulos e fim. The end.**

 **Quem não viu Star Wars, corre lá, é excelente. Teve um pontinho ou outro que me incomodou (não digo, nada de spoiler), mas, no geral, é fantástico! *-* E saiu novo trailer do Deadpool, quem viu? É a chance da FOX de fazer um filme realmente bom - vamos combinar, todo esse estrelismo em x-men (e sim, estou falando de contratarem a Mística pra ser a Jennifer Lawrence) está me dando nos nervos. Geeente! Quem vai ter dinheiro pra tanto filme bom que vai sair ano que vem?Vou ter que arrumar um bico por aí...**

 **Enfim, mil beijos, corações! *-***

 _ **Yuki Prongs:**_ _Harry vê tudo e observa! Mesmo que pra ele seja tudo preto e branco, dá pra ver que ele percebe muita coisa kkkkkkkkkk Lily não vai desistir, não! James não vai conseguir se livrar dela nunca mais! ;) Sim, sim, Peter é um assunto complicado... Veremos no que vai dar... Beeeejs, gata*_

 _ **Lady Elizabeth of Imladris:**_ _Sim, muito, muito viril... sqn kkkkkkkkk Nem me fale, eu adoro também! Pense em Aragorn, Lélogas e todos os homens incríveis de cabelos compridos! *-* Eu acho que no caso do Sirius é mais o fato de que vive sujo aquele cabelo e emaranhado também kkkkkkkkk Então, na verdade, não, não há profecia. É UA e eu acabei mudando isso também, dar uma infância mais tranquila e amorosa para o Harry ;) Beeeeejs*_

 _ **Stra. Dark Nat:**_ _Morde mesmo que ele não liga! kkkkkkkkk Sim, há algumas coisas que não mudam, veremos... Ah, pobre James, ele não tem ideia de que Lily colou nele para a vida inteira! *-* Eu digo a você, os quadros irão aparecer sim, no último capítulo ;) Ele será muito especial s2 Obg, gata! Te desejo o mesmo e sim, SIM! Star Wars foi muuuuuuito bom! :O_

 _ **Lumen V (Jeen V):**_ _E aí, gata? Tudo bem? Só na paz? Só com Goku? kkkkkkkkkkkkk Eu sei! Todas nós queremos um James, ele deveria ser fabricado em larga escala, só dizendo. Eeeeita, safadeenha! ;) Então, agora a vida da Marley está meio capengando (que horror!), mas eu realmente pensei em Remus/Alice... Se ele sobreviver, é claro. HOHOHO kkkkkkkkkkk Peter vai aparecer ainda, mas eu não garanto nada sobre ele ser preso, esse tipo de gente é o que mais se safa, vamos combinar. Mande todos os seus feelings, eu os adoro! Beeeeejs, gata*_


	11. Chapter 11 - AVISO - FINALMENTE!

Eu não tenho nenhuma desculpa, realmente. No começo do ano, houve alguns problemas pessoais e de saúde, mas depois que tudo foi resolvido (na medida do possível), eu ingressei na faculdade e me esqueci da história. Sinto muitíssimo que todos vocês tenham que esperar por tanto tempo, sem nenhuma noticia minha, eu pensei que não levaria tanto tempo para terminar esta história. Vida adulta é um porre, muita responsabilidade e tédio. Enfim, eu quis postar essa nota, depois de tanto tempo, morrendo de vergonha, pra dizer não, essa história não ficara em andamento pra sempre, pretendo termina-la esse ano ainda. Minhas férias começarão daqui duas semanas (Paraná, greves, atraso no calendário acadêmico) e, então, postarei o último capítulo. Ele já está meio acabado, na verdade, porque eu o comecei antes do início do ano letivo no meu outro computador que ficou na minha cidade natal. Por favor, não me odeiem ou joguem alimentos estragados em mim. Sério, eu estou implorando.

Eu tinha intenção de, depois de acabar essa fanfic, começar outra que ronda pela minha cabeça há dois anos já, mas, gente, como as pessoas conseguem equilibrar tudo? Não dá. Quando eu estava na escola e, depois, no cursinho, era mais fácil, mas agora... Faculdade me assusta. Enfim, lamento muitíssimo (mais uma vez dizendo) e todos vocês merecem brigadeiros e mr. Pringles e mr. Darcys e James Potter e um Sirius Black de Natal. Aqui fala Lorah, que não dá as caras faz tempo, e desejo a vocês um ótimo julho? Au revoir, pessoal! Vejo vocês em breve. Beeejos*


	12. O fim ou apenas o começo?

_Ela o encontrou perto das bebidas. Desacompanhado._

 _\- O que você está procurando, James?_

 _Ele parecia distante, com um olhar vago e desfocado, como se não estivesse ali. O que seria muito estranho, afinal, era a última noite deles ali. Eles nunca mais voltariam para Hogwarts. Deus, isso era tão triste, tão assustador. Ela sempre sentia seu peito se encher de medo ao pensar no futuro, mas nunca, nunca, a ruiva demonstrou tal sentimento. Ela tinha uma posição de liderança e não poderia decepcionar. Ela tinha que dar esperança para os mais novos. Bem, ela e James tinham que. Mas ele não estava fazendo um bom trabalho desse jeito, enfiado no meio dos ponches, como se tentasse se esconder._

 _O rapaz se sobressaltou visivelmente, voltando-se para ela com a expressão exata de quem foi pego fazendo algo errado. Tão James. Seu coração se encheu de ternura e os olhos verdes se suavizaram. Ela era tão mole hoje em dia._

 _\- Nada. Absolutamente - ele hesitou, suspirando em frustração - só verificando se não batizaram o ponche._

 _Lily levantou uma sobrancelha, incrédula. James poderia ser muito mais responsável agora, mas ela pagaria para ver o dia em que ele iria brigar com os rapazes por batizar algumas bebidas._

 _\- James?_

 _\- Ah, tudo bem! Eu só... Bem, eu só me sinto um pouco melancólico, sabe? E nem um pouco festivo._

 _A ruiva assentiu, compreendendo bem o sentimento. Não era assim que ela se sentia também? Com um sorriso, ela pôs uma mão no braço dele e sentiu os músculos se contraírem sob seu toque. Isso fez seu coração pular algumas batidas._

 _\- Eu sei como você se sente. E toda essa pressão e a guerra, não dá pra relaxar e só curtir._

 _Nesse momento, a banda aumentou o som e a atenção de ambos foi atraída para a pista, na qual muitos adolescentes pulavam como loucos, os marotos, como sempre, ganhando maior destaque. Lily riu, até ouvir a voz de James bem próxima à sua orelha._

 _\- Você quer sair um pouco?_

 _Ela queria, com certeza._

 _Eles andaram até os jardins, passando por alguns casais em estado profundo de envolvimento. Não deveria tê-la deixado tão consciente da proximidade de James, mas deixou._

 _\- Seu par não vai procurar por você?_

 _Era uma pílula amarga de engolir, a loira a tiracolo que James carregava mais cedo. Lily não tinha a quem culpar, senão a si mesma, contudo. Ela demorara demais para convidá-lo, fato._

 _James deu de ombros, sentando-se na grama de qualquer jeito. A ruiva, por sua vez, teve de ter mais cuidado, dado que seu vestido azul marinho, de alças finas, era muitíssimo delicado._

 _\- Nah. Ela já me abandonou. Acho que ter dançado com a Minnie ao invés de com ela fez isso._

 _A ruiva bufou, mas riu em seguida, balançando a cabeça em concordância._

 _\- Isso é tudo culpa sua, Lily Evans._

 _\- O quê? - ele tinha lido a mente dela por acaso?_

 _Mas James estava rindo, seus olhos tão quentes, tão ternos que a fez se arrepiar._

 _\- Você foi a única que apareceu sem um parceiro e, voilá! Puxou Dumbledore para dançar. Você acabou de se tornar uma lenda. Eu não podia deixá-la ter toda glória, então, tia Minnie teve que dançar comigo._

 _\- Um bônus, eu diria._

 _Eles estavam mais perto, ela podia jurar. Até sentia a respiração dele, quente, em sua bochecha. Era tão, tão bom._

 _\- Um bônus?_

 _Ela assentiu, lembrando-se de dois dias atrás._

 _\- Eu iria convidá-lo. Era parte do meu plano, você sabe? Você viria como meu par, amigável, mas eu iria seduzi-lo ao longo da noite. Não deu muito certo, pelo visto._

 _Mas ele estava balançando a cabeça, segurando as mãos dela, puxando-a para junto de si._

 _\- No momento em que a vi nesse vestido, você me seduziu completamente._

 _\- É um vestido muito bonito - suas respirações estavam se misturando, a boca dele a milímetros da dela._

 _\- Eu que o diga._

 _Não era a primeira vez que eles se beijavam, mas era a primeira vez em que ela não fugia, levemente apavorada. James era sempre tão gentil, seus dedos enganchados em seu cabelo vermelho, acariciando, tocando, amando. Tudo o que ela queria era engarrafar esse momento e levar consigo, pra sempre. Ele sempre a tratava com tanto carinho. Com tanta consideração. Com tanto amor._

 _\- Não me sinto mais tão melancólico agora - ele murmurou assim que suas bocas se separaram._

 _\- Bem, seria estranho se não fosse assim. Eu estaria fazendo alguma coisa errada._

 _Eles riram, absolutamente sem nenhuma preocupação naquele momento. Todo o foco dela estava em tocá-lo. Seu braço, ombros, pescoço, rosto, cabelo... Ela não queria manter as mãos longe dele. Ela queria ficar com ele a noite inteira._

 _\- Eu disse que não me sinto tanto, mas ainda sinto. Talvez a gente deva se beijar de novo._

 _Lily bufou, ela não deveria ficar tão encantada pela idiotice dele, mas ela ficava. Muito. James era assim, natural, espontâneo, arrastando-a para fazer coisas divertidas e atraentes. Ele tinha as piores piadas, as mais fracas de toda a existência, mas ela adorava ouvi-lo dizê-las._

 _\- Talvez. Sorte sua que o céu está cheio de estrelas._

 _Ele sabia o quanto ela achava isso romântico. Na verdade, em uma noite franca e aconchegante, a ruiva tinha contado sobre como ela gostaria de beijar sob as estrelas. Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas durante a confissão, mas ela desatou a rir quando James contou que tivera um sonho em que estava beijando professora Makin nas estufas. Professora Makin tinha sessenta anos._

 _\- Eu o enfeiticei._

 _Ela riu diante da seriedade do seu tom. James era tão ridículo._

 _\- Sorte a minha estar com um bruxo tão eficiente._

 _\- Bom que você sabe._

 _Eles estavam se beijando novamente, dessa vez, mais frenéticos, mais ansiosos, mais apaixonados. Uma das mãos de James descansava perigosamente perto da bunda de Lily, mas ela não se importou muito. Só se separaram ao ouvir risinhos._

 _\- Quarto dos monitores? - a ruiva perguntou, seus olhos pesados, cheios de desejo e amor._

 _James engoliu em seco, lambendo os lábios. Não significava nada, eles só iriam pra lá por mais privacidade. O rapaz tinha de se acalmar ou poderia entrar em combustão espontânea ali mesmo._

 _\- Okay - sua voz pode ter fraquejado um pouco, mas Lily apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha, arrastando suas unhas esmaltadas sobre o braço dele. Okay, de fato._

 _~O~_

\- Ele está estável no momento, respiração e batimento estáveis, mas seu estado de coma não se alterou.

Havia um buraco na parede velha e amarelada. James se perguntou por que ninguém arrumava o local, não era como se não bastasse agitar a varinha e conseguir um papel de parede novo. Havia várias pessoas no corredor, todas esperando, todas ansiosas. E estava muito calor, abafado, ele se sentia sufocar. O que era estranho, porque era inverno.

\- O que, o que isso significa? Quando ele vai acordar?

Sirius estava horrível, sentado no chão, encostado à parede. Seu rosto cheio de arranhões ainda bem vermelhos e metade do seu cabelo cortado, dando-lhe um visual medonho. Não que James estivesse em melhores condições. Com os olhos injetados e sem o feitiço que cobria suas cicatrizes, ele tinha certeza de parecer mais assustador do que Voldemort.

O médico balançou a cabeça, talvez tão perdido quanto eles estavam.

\- Provavelmente logo. Mas nós não temos certeza.

Ele exalou bruscamente. Era isso. Não havia certeza de nada. Seu braço apertou a cintura da mulher ao seu lado, puxando-a para mais perto. Foi involuntário e ele sequer percebeu. Lily se aninhou contra ele, engolindo em seco, antes de perguntar sobre sua amiga.

Marlene estava em um estado completamente diferente. Ela estava na seção emergencial, sendo operada, mas não estava em coma. Talvez ela ficasse com hematomas no final, mas a probabilidade de sobrevivência era altíssima. James agradeceu aos céus por isso ao olhar para a ruiva, vendo-a encher os olhos de lágrimas, de alívio.

Ele sentiu um puxão em sua mão esquerda, logo após o médico sair. Seus olhos se focaram na figura de Harry, ainda dormindo, o qual ocupou todo o sofá. O menino era outra história.

Desde que os aurores chegaram no hospital mais cedo, Harry não desgrudou de James. Todos os feridos foram levados para outro local, apropriado, e o Ministério tomou conta do lugar atacado. Eles queriam falar com James e Sirius, saber o que tinha acontecido, mas o primeiro não pode ir a lugar algum. Quando tentaram tirar Harry dele, o menino ficou histérico, puxando o pai pela camisa, lágrimas escorrendo. Nem mesmo Lily conseguiu separá-los. Dumbledore tentou conversar com o garoto, mas James o cortou, era melhor que conversassem no dia seguinte. No momento, ele só queria saber como Remus estava e ficar com sua família.

Família.

Lily se virou para ele, aninhando-se um pouco mais em seus braços.

\- Você acha que conseguiríamos deixar Harry com Alice?

James deu uma olhada para o menino, o qual, mesmo dormindo, segurava sua mão com um aperto de morte.

\- Não.

O barulho de Sirius se levantando e gemendo os fez se concentrar nele. Os dois não tinham conversado desde todo o ocorrido, quando James matou a prima sanguinária do melhor amigo e, honestamente, ele não sabia como se sentir. Estava aliviado por Sirius estar bem, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele sabia que Bellatrix não tinha parado naquele hospital à toa. Sirius esteve caçando-a por semanas e ela apareceu. Maldita filha da puta. No momento, ele não sentiu nada ao matá-la, mas, agora, era um alívio. Finalmente, a mais psicótica de todos eles estava morta.

\- Vão pra casa, eu vou ficar aqui. É o mínimo que posso fazer.

Lily assentiu, grata, e prometeu que voltaria logo. Ela não conseguiria dormir sem ver Marlene mais uma vez, garantir que a amiga ficaria bem. James pegou Harry em seus braços, o qual chamou pelo pai e se aninhou contra o primeiro. Ele não disse nada, ele e Sirius trocaram um olhar curto, mas expressivo. Conversariam depois. James estava planejando só tomar um banho e voltar.

Ele e Lily não conversaram durante todo o caminho até a casa dele, muito perdidos em pensamentos para entabular uma conversa qualquer. Era estranho. Voltar pra casa e ver tudo do mesmo jeito, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Com cuidado, James levou Harry até seu quarto e o colocou sobre a cama. Quando desceu, Lily o esperava na sala, segurando duas canecas. Ele gostaria que fosse vodka, mas não era.

\- Chocolate quente.

James se sentou ao lado dela e ficou surpreso ao vê-la se aninhar junto dele. Passando um braço por trás dela, ele a abraçou, acariciando a pele macia que ela tinha. Não demorou muito para que a ruiva começasse a soluçar, ombros chacoalhando e lágrimas molhando a camisa enegrecida e avermelhada dele.

\- Eu sinto muito - ele a ouviu dizer enquanto ela se apegava ainda mais a ele - eu fiquei com tanto medo.

O que mais James poderia fazer? Ele a abraçou ainda mais apertado, beijando seu cabelo, sua testa, suas bochechas. Ele também tinha ficado com medo, mais do que em toda a sua vida.

\- Está tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem agora.

Tinha que ficar.

Lily não pareceu ouvi-lo, contudo, ela continuou a chorar e chorar, sem previsão para acabar. Ele não se importou. Ela estava bem, segura, e Harry também. No momento, ele estava agradecendo a Merlin.

Ele não sabe como, mas numa hora ele estava consolando, na outra, beijando freneticamente. Havia mãos em todas as partes, sussurros, língua, lábios, arrepios, excitação. Tudo o que ele via era ela. Era como se pudesse se afogar nela, e ele queria isso, muito mesmo. Estavam deitados no sofá, pernas emaranhadas, ofegantes, quando um barulho vindo do quarto dele os fez congelar.

Parecia que Harry tinha acordado.

Depois de um banho, James passou uma meia hora com o filho, assegurando que tudo ficaria bem, eles estavam seguros agora. O menino não ficou tão convencido quanto ele gostaria, mas era o suficiente por hora. Harry começou a pegar no sono novamente, mas ele não foi o único. Logo, os três estavam dormindo na cama de James, esgotados. Ele prometeu a si mesmo que tão logo acordasse, iria verificar Remus. Mas, por hora, ele realmente precisava dormir e um sorriso trêmulo se fixou em seus lábios ao ver Harry e Lily ali, aninhados e sonolentos. Com um suspiro (satisfação, talvez?), James fechou os olhos e dormiu rapidamente.

O tempo passou de modo dolorosamente rápido. Mackinnon não morreu, mas passou por algumas cirurgias antes de se encontrar lúcida. Sirius quase não saía do lado dela, revezando entre os quartos da morena e de Remus. O amigo, por sua vez, levou muito mais tempo para acordar e, num primeiro instante, não possuía o movimento das pernas.

Nos encontros posteriores, Remus revelou aos rapazes e a Dumbledore sobre o que acontecera com ele. Estava duelando com um dos remanescentes quando foi atacado por trás. Ao cair no chão, ele reconheceu seu agressor alguns segundos depois. Era Peter. O qual continuou o atacando, até que Remus perdesse a consciência.

James exprimiu preocupação com o desenrolar dos fatos. Se Pettigrew estava vivo, eles tinham que tomar precauções. Mas tanto Dumbledore quanto Sirius descartaram sua sugestão. Peter era um medroso, Sirius dissera, ele ficaria escondido, sem um líder para seguir, não era mais preocupação. Estranho que Sirius dissesse isso, após meses perseguindo a própria prima, mas, pelo visto, os últimos acontecimentos tinham mudado sua perspectiva. James não queria sair em uma busca frenética mais uma vez, mas isso não significava que ele não ficaria com os olhos bem abertos e atenção dobrada.

Dois meses depois, eles estavam no hospital. Marlene já tinha tido alta e, embora ainda se movesse com certa lentidão, parecia muito melhor. Ela estava sentada perto da porta, com Sirius atrás dela. Eles não estavam se tocando, mas estavam próximos e, James não saberia precisar, ainda mais porque foi Lily quem havia percebido, havia intimidade entre os dois. Enquanto Lily e James estavam em pé, próximos à cama de Remus, Harry estava sentado nela, contando todas as novidades inimagináveis para Moony. Agora eles viviam todos juntos, o menino dizia, e ele, Harry, tinha um quarto enorme e papai o ensinava a desenhar e pintar, mesmo que houvesse uma parte do ateliê na qual Harry não pudesse entrar. E com razão, havia pinturas ali que não eram pra serem vistas.

Alice apareceu mais tarde, brincando um pouco com todos eles ao dizer que eles já deveriam ter arrumado colchões dado que aquele quarto tinha sido transformado em uma casa. Ela respondeu às perguntas de Harry sobre Neville com muita paciência, ainda mais porque entendia a saudade do menino, dado que o outro tinha viajada para passar algumas semanas na casa da avó. Seu sorriso era suave quando se dirigiu à Remus e fez as perguntas costumeiras, afirmando ser um bom sinal ele estar sentindo formigamento nas pernas.

\- Você parece cansada, Lice.

Ninguém nunca acusou Marlene de ser uma mulher sutil.

\- Eu não...

\- Sente-se um pouco. Você mais do que ninguém merece, pelo tanto que tem trabalhado.

Alice acabou por se sentar no espaço que Remus indicou a ela. Na cama dele mesmo. E brincou que deveria pedir um aumento, ainda que suas bochechas estivessem vermelhas. Logo Harry voltou a comentar sobre a sua rotina e todos os jogos de Quadribol que ele vinha tendo, principalmente aqueles com as crianças Weasley, o que tornava tudo muito mais divertido. Ele até tinha dormido lá uma vez, numa festa do pijama _incrível_ , a qual terminou com Molly gritando com os gêmeos, mas Harry já estava se acostumando com isso.

James se lembrava daquela noite por outro motivo. Ele havia voltado de mais uma visita ao hospital, um pouco cansado, irritado e frenético. Ele sabia que Lily e Harry tinham saído juntos, por isso marchou direto para seu quarto. Continuou a pintar um dos quadros mais antigos, que era sobre Remus, meio homem, meio lobo. Não era uma tela muito colorida ou otimista, mas ele a amava. Sua mão já tinha começado a doer quando Lily o envolveu por trás, tapando seus olhos. Não que ele precisasse vê-la para saber que era ela.

\- Uau - foi o comentário dela ao ver o que ele estava pintando - você é realmente bom nisso.

E deu um beijo em seus lábios, suspirando de contentamento. James respirou fundo. Era isso. Ele não tinha por que esconder nada dela. Com um puxão, ele a levou até o quarto adjacente no qual ninguém, exceto por ele, entrava. Lily arfou quando as luzes se acenderam. Ali havia muitos quadros, todos terminados, e havia boa parte deles de tom mais sombrio, até mesmo mórbido, outros com muito sangue retratado. Mas, mais ao fundo, existiam inúmeros quadros dela. Sobre ela. Principalmente o seu vestido azul marinho.

James deu de ombros, um dos cantos de sua boca encurvado em um sorriso, embora houvesse hesitação em seus olhos.

\- Eu sonhei com você. Não nesse sentido romântico do tipo "ansiei por você" ou algo assim. Sonhei mesmo. Começou algum tempo depois de me recuperar do acidente - ele coçou a testa, empurrando seu cabelo para trás - em plena guerra. E foi bom. Eu via seus olhos, a sua boca, o seu vestido. O seu cabelo... Merlin, eu enlouqueci pelo seu cabelo. Por passar a mão nele. Eu nunca imaginei que você pudesse ser real. E isso me assusta.

As mãos dela estavam em seu rosto, os olhos verdes marejados, e havia um sorriso extasiante no rosto cheio de sardas que ele tanto amava.

\- Eu te amo, James.

Ela ficou repetindo isso durante muito tempo contra a sua pele, cada parte dela, mostrando a ele como ela se sentia, só que não de uma forma verbal. Ele também mostrou a ela. Ali naquele quarto mesmo, cheio de quadros sobre ela, cheio de quadros sobre tudo o que ele viveu. Nunca tinha sido tão bom, sexo nunca havia sido daquele jeito.

Harry terminou de tagarelar e voltou para junto dos pais, bocejando. Já havia passado da hora de ele dormir. James observou todos aqueles que estavam no quarto, seu coração se enchendo de algo que ele nem sabia identificar. Mas era bom. Não importava se Remus nunca mais andaria ou que quer que viesse de sequela, eles estariam juntos. Sirius também, seus olhos se encontraram e seu melhor amigo piscou para ele num gesto descontraído, mas seu sorriso dizia tudo. Eles também tiveram de ter uma boa conversa depois de toda aquela confusão no hospital.

James puxou Harry para seu colo e o menino se aninhou imediatamente, como se implorando por uma soneca. Era incrível pensar nesse tipo de entrega, em como Harry confiava nele, em como o amava. Suas mãos correram pelo cabelo do filho - Lily tinha dito na semana passada que precisava de um corte, mas Harry queria deixar crescer, assim ele e o padrinho teriam o mesmo cabelo - e ele beijou o topo da cabeça do menino. Lily estava ao seu lado, sorrindo para o que quer que Marlene e Sirius estivessem dizendo, a mão dela em seu braço, firme, mas suave.

Ele não sabia o que aconteceria dali pra frente. Vida era sempre imprevisível e um pouco cruel, mas também era um presente. E, graças ao menino em seu colo, ele sentia algo específico que não sentia em muito tempo.

James tinha esperança.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Meu Deus, nem sei o que dizer. Eu sei que, pela espera, vocês todos mereciam algo bem melhor. Se tiver algo que julgam estar faltando, me avisem, verei o que posso fazer.**

 **Nem acredito que é o fim. Estou muito feliz por James, por chegar aonde ele chegou, de um homem completamente quebrado para um que está se reerguendo. Para alguém que tem esperança. Obrigada por partilharem essa viagem comigo. 3**

 **Gostaria de agradecer, profundamente, a todos os leitores, a todos vocês que me deixaram comentários, que leram, se empolgaram, ficaram nervosos, irritados, emocionados. Obrigada. Obrigada por me darem o seu tempo e a sua atenção. Quero que saibam que li sim todos os comentários, as crítica, os elogios, as exigências. Obrigada** _Marai Emilia, MBlack, Fire Evans, Layla Black, Lady Elizabeth of Imladris, Marismylle, Princesa Amelia, Yuki Prongs, sefora. , andthisismiisty, July Evans, BellaSchwartz, Delly Black Fenix, Karinnes, Stra. Dark Nat._

 **E é isso, galera. Qualquer fanfic que estiverem escrevendo, me mandem o link - to sempre pronta pra ler algo novo ou não novo. Tenho vontade de escrever mais, já tenho ideias, mas fico um pouco hesitante porque não poderia postar com regularidade... Mas, quem sabe?**

 **Muitos beijos e muitos abraços e muitos Sirius Black para vocês! ;) Au revoir (se for assim que se escreve né?).**


End file.
